Burnt
by TheOtherAvenger
Summary: Soulmate slight AU. In the Shadow World, both Shadowhunter and Downworlders have a the name of their soulmate appear on their wrist. 13 year old Alec Lightwood is terrified when the name that appears isn't one of a Shadowhunter and he does the unthinkable. 5 years later, he comes face to face with the person he least wants to see. Malec. Background Clace. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I realize I'm trying to write three stories at the same time, but I keep getting new ideas. This one came to me last night after reading another soulmate fanfiction (I love Soulmate fics like this one, but I can never seem to find very many.) So, this is my first Malec fanfic. I hope you like it. Also, let me know if you think I should continue of scrap it. This is in the book universe (as much as I love the TV show.)**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare. I don't own the characters.**

 **Warnings: A little bit of self - harm, but not major**

* * *

 **Five Years Ago**

13 Year Old Alec Lightwood knew that sooner, rather than later his soul mark would appear on his wrist - which one depends on which hand his soulmate writes with. In the Shadow World, when you reach puberty, the name of the person you're meant to be with appears on your wrist, then, if you're a Shadowhunter, you head to Idris to find your pair. Of course, sometimes things didn't work exactly how they were supposed to. sometimes the name that appeared wasn't another of your kind. The Downworlders never seemed to mind that, but Shadowhunters hated it. But, it rarely ever happens with Shadowhunters, so Alec isn't worried all that much. He gets ready for bed just like any other night, but then glances at his arm, wondering when a name would appear and who it would be. He's met a lot of Shadowhunters his age and they all seem nice. He crawls into bed and goes to sleep, still curious.

In the morning, Alec wakes up and stretches before climbing out of bed. He grabs his clothes and head into the bathroom to take a shower. It isn't until he goes to wash his hair that he notices the name on his arm, written in fancy script; his soulmate's handwriting. However, the name is short, too short to be a the name of a Shadowhunter, and even worse, it's not the name of a girl. Alec goes into full panic mode as he quickly finishes his shower and dresses. He hurries back to his room, trying to figure out what to do. No one can ever find out about this. He picks up his stele and carves a burn rune over the letters on his arm. The pain is searing and after what seems like forever, Alec draws a line through the rune, deactivating it. His skin is red and raw. He carves an iratze on his arm and hopes that this fixes the problem. After all, there have been Shadowhunters that never had a name appear on their arm. Alec would just act like one of them. His family would be upset, but not as upset if they knew the truth. Alec does his best to put the name out of his mind; it doesn't matter. Whoever the other person was would just end up being one of the people that never found their soulmate. It happens sometimes, despite all the effort people put into finding that person. Alec made sure to pull on a long sleeve shirt and heads to start his day acting like everything is fine.

However, at the end of the day, Alec peels off his shirt. Both runes have mostly faded, but the name is still there. It had faded a little, but if you look at it, you can still read it. Alec quickly redraws the burn rune on his arm and suffers for almost two hours before he can't take the pain and breaks the rune, then redraws the healing rune.

For almost a month, Alec wakes up early and stays up later to let his skin burn before he is caught.

"Hey, Alec, can you-" Izzy, his 11 year old sister walks into his room then immediately cuts off, "What on earth are you doing, Alec?" She grabs his arm and breaks the rune.

"Izzy!" He exclaims, "Haven't you heard of knocking?" He glare at his little sister.

"Why are you carving the burn rune into your arm, Alec?" she asks him slowly, "Are those letters underneath?"

"I didn't have a choice," Alec says, "It wasn't a Shadowhunter name."

"Oh, Alec, I'm sorry," Izzy hugs him, "I'm so sorry."

"You can't tell anyone. Especially not Mom and Dad, okay? Promise me," Alec say, his voice fully serious.

"I promise," she says, pulling away from her brother and drawing a stele. She puts a healing rune on his arm, "How long?"

"Almost a month," he says, "It's almost gone. You can't really read it anymore."

"Come to my room tomorrow morning. I'm sure we can come up with a better way to hide it. No more burning, though. Promise?"

"Fine. I promise. As long as no one will be able to tell that it was ever there," Alec says.

"Deal," Izzy says, "Goodnight, big brother." She leaves his room and goes to bed. Alec watches her go and wonders briefly why she didn't ask what the name was and why Izzy would willingly help him. He only hopes she keeps her promise and never tells anyone about this.

In the morning, Alec goes into Izzy's room after his shower. She's already up and dressed for the day.

"Have a seat," she point to the chair of her vanity. Alec complies and crosses her room to sit in the chair. Izzy walks over and stands behind him.

"Put your arm on the table," Izzy says. Alec pushes up his sleeve and sets his arm, palm up, on Izzy's vanity. The runes are gone, but between the scars from the faded runes and the work the burn did, the only letters that are even semi legible are the first one and the last one: an M and an e. Izzy pulls out her stele and draws a powerful glamour rune over his wrist, then grabs a bottle from off her vanity and rubs some kind of makeup onto Alec's arm; what kind Alec had no idea. Then she adds another glamour rune followed by another layer of the makeup.

"Done," Izzy says, "Come back to me tomorrow morning and I'll do it again."

"Thanks," Alec looks at his arm. It looks completely normal, like it had a month ago. Alec felt a lot better with one less thing to worry about and he was glad to not have to suffer any further.

* * *

 **Present Day**

For five years now, Alec has been going to his sister every morning. he tried to learn how to do it himself, but to no avail. His sister's glamours got more and more powerful over the years so that no one can see through them. They dropped the makeup part after a couple of tests to see if anyone in their family could see through the glamours, which they couldn't. His family had been disappointed and gave up hope when he turned 15. Things had been going well until a few days ago when a certain little redhead had showed up. Her name was the one written on his Parabatai's arm, so now the younger blond boy is head over heels and willing to do every stupid thing to help Clary out.

"So, what are you going to wear to Magnus Bane's par-" Izzy walks into her brother's room, and then has a sudden realization.

"I'm not going to the party, Izzy," Alec says, looking up from his book on bed.

"And what are you planning on doing when Jace, Clary, Simon, and I show up at the party and talk to him? Somehow I don't think he cares about hiding his mark."

"It's not always a reciprocal thing, Izzy. Plus, I doubt a Warlock wants a bunch of Downworlders to know he's meant to be a Shadowhunter. I highly doubt it will be showing," Alec says.

"Don't you want to at least meet him, Alec?" Izzy asks, "You don't have to talk to him. He doesn't even need to know your name."

"It's a bad idea, Izzy," Alec says.

"Afraid you'll fall in love?" she asks him, "come on, you've got to be curious."

"Not really," Alec says, but then Jace walks into his room.

"What's this I hear about you not going to the party?" Jace asks, "Come on, we need you. Plus, maybe you'll meet someone pretty."

"I don't have a soulmate, remember?" Alec asks, "It will never last."

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun," Jace says.

"We're not supposed to get involved with downworlders," Alec says, "I'm not going. You only need Clary to talk to Magnus. There's no point in me going."

"Come on, Alec, please? You can stop us from breaking rules," Jace says, "That's your favorite thing to do."

"You're already breaking rules," Alec says.

"By going to a party?" Jace asks, "Come on, we won't even be there that long. I need you to have my back in case something happens."

"Fine," Alec says, only to get Jace to stop bugging him. He immediately regrets it, but there is nothing that can be done.

Alec got increasingly nervous as they got closer to Magnus's loft. What if his name is showing on the warlock's arm? What if Magnus can see through his sister's glamours? He wishes he had asked Izzy to add the makeup layer just in case. Subconsciously, he pulled his sleeves down even further. He was just being paranoid. He has long sleeves on top of the glamours. Everything will be fine. Right?

They get into the party pretty easily and they stick out like sore thumbs. The others have visible marks on their skin. Of course, Alec's Z shaped deflection mark on his neck is showing, but none of the others are.

"I don't remember inviting any Shadowhunters to my party," a man appears in front of them. Alec can't help but stare at him. He's obviously attractive and there is something mysterious about him. Alec finds his warlock mark quickly - the cat eyes. It's subtle compared to a lot of warlock marks. Luckily for Alec, the warlock is wearing a long sleeve t - shirt.

"Well, you did," Izzy showing him the invitation.

"I must have been drunk," he says, "I'll let you stay because of the hot one."

"Thank you," Jace and Izzy say at the same time.

"Not you. I meant him. With the blue eyes," Magnus points at Alec and winks at him.

"I'm are my brother, Jace and-"

"Alexander," Magnus cut her off, his voice sounding a little hopeful, but also there is a bit of a questioning tone in his voice, as if he's not sure. Magnus has known lots of Lightwoods over the years, so he knows one when he sees one. However, so far none of the have been called Alexander.

"It's Alec," he corrects, "No one calls me by my full name."

"We have a lot to talk about," he tells Alec, but then looks at Clary, giving Jace a moment of confusion, "Clary. Where's your mother?

"Gone. That's why we're here," she says.

"Follow me," he says, "Can I trust the rest of you not to kill my party guests?"

"Yes," Jace says. Clary follow Magnus into his room and sits down on his bed.

"My mother was taken," Clary says, "I went to the Silent Brothers and your name was stamped in my mind. Why did you take my memories? And how do I get them back?"

"Your mother wanted me to," he says, "Every few months she brought you to me. She wanted to protect you. So she made you forget the Shadow World. As for getting your memories back, they'll come back on their own. There isn't anything I can do. Sorry."

"Great," she says, looking around, then notices a picture that sticks out "Why do you have a painting of my father? And how many of my mother's paintings did you buy?"

"Your mother needed the money," Magnus says, "And that's not your dad. The guy's widow asked your mother to paint a picture of him, but she didn't want it because it was too painful a memory."

"So who is my father?" Clary asks.

"I wish I knew," Magnus says, "I wish I could be of more help, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"How did you know Alec's name?" Clary asks suddenly, "Have you met him before?"

"No," Magnus says simply, "Although, I thought it would be obvious how I would know," Magnus grabs Clary's arm, "Your mark hasn't showed up. I was curious about that. I'm not sure you'll ever get one."

"It doesn't matter. My name is on Jace's arm," she says, "What's that got to do with- Oh." Clary doesn't have the heart to tell Magnus that Alec doesn't have a name on his arm. Clary knows that warlocks are immortal and who knows how long Magnus has been waiting to meet Alec only to eventually lose him again because Shadowhunters are very moral. Of course, it would hurt Magnus even more to learn that his name isn't on Alec's arm.

"I'm sure he and I have a lot to talk about," Magnus says, "Can you send him in?"

"Yeah, sure," Clary walks back out to where the others are talking and looks at Alec, "Magnus says he needs to talk to you about something. He didn't say what, but it seems important."

"I don't see why he needs me," Alec says, "Why doesn't Jace talk to him?"

"Because you're acting director of the Institute, so you're a higher authority," Clary smoothly lies.

"Fine, if it mean we can get out of here sooner. Did he give you the information you need?" Alec asks.

"Yes," Clary says, "Although, I wish he could have been more helpful. My memories will slowly come back on their own."

"So we just have to wait. We came here for no reason," Alec says, walking to Magnus's room. The warlock was sitting on his bed with his drink.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to at least find out who I am," Magnus says, rolling up his sleeve, "Personally, it's been 300 years. You had some interesting relatives I've meet along the way." There on Magnus's arm in Alec's hand writing is written Alexander Lightwood.

"May I?" Magnus stands up and walks up to Alec, who steps away from him.

"Don't bother. I don't have one," Alec says coldly, "My arm is blank. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Prove it," Magnus says, not believing the Shadowhunter for one second, "Show me your arm."

"Fine," Alec pushes up his sleeve, the wrong one.

"Other arm," Magnus crosses his arms, "Nice try."

"Fine," Alec pushes up the other one, which is blank as well, but Magnus could feel the magic. He grabs the Shadowhunter's arm in his hand.

"Really? A glamour? And a powerful one at that. You've got talented friends," Magnus says, and snaps his fingers and the glamour disappears. Alec quickly pulls his arm away.

"Alexander, there is no one else in this room. I'm not going to force you to out yourself. I just want to see it. I've been waiting 300 years to find you. To see my name on someone. Ever since I got into this world, I knew it would be difficult. Shadowhunters hate downworlders. Even more than they do know. And I knew I'd also lose you eventually. I drew the short straw. But we can at least be friends, Alexander. Please," the warlock pleads. There is sadness in his old eyes.

"Magnus, I-" Alec is trying to figure out how to tell the warlock when he grabs his arm. Alec's reflexes are too slow. Magnus has a firm grasp on Alec's arm, his eyes studying the blue eyed man's scarred arm.

"I see," the taller man drops the other's arm.

"Magnus, you have to under-"

"I have to understand? Understand what? That you'd rather scar yourself than face the facts and admit you're not meant to be with a Shadowhunter," Magnus says.

"I was 13! I panicked! Think of it from my perspective! I woke up one morning and suddenly-"

"How long?" Magnus glares at him.

"About a month," Alec says, "Until Izzy found out. Then she started glamouring over it."

"A month?! You burned yourself every day for a month? You actually consciously for a month decided it would be a better option to burn yourself than admit the truth? Did you ever even think twice about it? Did you ever think about me?"

"Of course I did! But it seemed like the lesser of two evils! Sometimes you have to pick between two unpleasant things. That's just the way it is."

"So harming yourself for a month and permanently scarring yourself is a better choice than just telling your family? Were you planning on hiding it your whole life?"

"I told you, I was 13. I didn't know what else to do. I've heard stories of Shadowhunters who are paired with Downworlders. It hardly ever ends happily. They're sent away. And they're the laughing stock of the Shadowhunters. But a male Shadowhunter and a male Downworlder? I was trying to protect myself."

"What about now? Can I see you again?" Magnus asks, "Or do you plan on staying away and pining after the blond one your whole life? Or are you going to let yourself be happy for once."

"It's not that simple. And I'm not in love with Jace. He's my parabatai."

"ALEC!" Jace calls from the other room and Alec hurries off, leaving Magnus to his thoughts. This is going to be a challenge, but Magnus isn't going to give up.

* * *

 **Do you love it? Hate it? Should I keep going? Let me know!**

 **\- TheOtherAvenger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Wow. Just wow. I didn't expect to get so many follows and favorites in less than 24 hours. You all have spoken, so I am going to keep writing this story. Thank you to all of you that left reviews. I love to hear back from you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no legal rights here.**

 **Warnings: I hope you don't need your heart(s) for anything. ALSO, CITY OF BONES SPOILERS!**

* * *

"How did your talk with Magnus go?" Izzy asks her brother. After their adventure saving the Mundane from the vampires, they had all made it back in one piece, luckily. However, Alec was still recovering from his conversation with the warlock. He didn't have time to think on it earlier, but now that he's back in his room and everything is calm. And his sister is asking his the one question he doesn't want to hear.

"How do you think it went? He sensed my glamour and got rid of it. Then he freaked out on me and lectured me about how he's been waiting 300 years to meet me," Alec says, not looking at his sister. He had gone back to his room for some peace and to read a bit, but his sister barged into his room. He was trying to talk and read at the same time.

"Alec, you're my brother, and I love you, but Magnus is right. It's not good for either of you to be apart. You deserve to be happy," Izzy says, "Come clean to Jace. You don't have to tell him who the name is, but tell him you have it. That's the first step. He's your best friend. If you can't tell him, you're never going to get anywhere."

"What am I supposed to say 'Hey, Jace, I've been lying to you for five years. I do have a soulmate, but I burnt the name off my arm because I was scared?'"

"That'll do," Izzy smirks and stands up, "Well, I'm heading out. You two should talk." Alec is confused until he looks up and sees Jace. He glares at his sister as she leaves the room.

"Did you really burn your soul mark off?" Jace asks, walking over to his parabatai.

"Yes. Well, for the most part," Alec says.

"Why?" Jace asks, "And how does Izzy know about it? And more importantly, how did you manage to burn it off?"

"The burn rune. Every day, twice a day. For almost a month. Izzy walked in one day and gave me a better solution. A glamour rune and at the time, makeup. But her glamours have gotten better, so she stopped using the makeup," Alec ignores the first question.

"Can I see?" Jace looks at Alec, who flips over his arm. The skin looks mostly normal, aside from being permanently a little darker color and the many crisscrossing scars from the runes that were applied over and over, "It's too short for a Shadowhunter name."

"Why do you think I did it? It wasn't for kicks," Alec goes to retract his arm, but Jace's grip is steady on his arm.

"Are you going to tell me who it is? Or do I have to find out what Downworlder has a name that starts with an… M and ends with an e?"

"Jace, I'm not going to be with a Downworlder," Alec says, glad Jace is slower than his sister is.

"Why not? Who cares what people think? You're my best friend and you deserve to be happy. And if anyone gives you crap, they can deal with me."

"Jace…" Alec starts, but the blonde stands up.

"I'll talk to you in the morning. Really think about it, Alec. I'll help you find her. But you have to give me a name first," Jace leaves his room and goes to see Clary.

"Alec has a soul mark," he tells Clary.

"Really? How come I've never seen it?" Clary asks him, moving over on her bed.

"Because he tried to get rid of it," Jace says, "He covers what's left of it with powerful glamours."

"Did you see it?" Clary asks, "Is there much left?"

"First letter is an M and the last is an e. That's about all that's left. I want to find her," Jace says, "So, what exactly did Magnus tell you?"

"Well, my mother was lying about who my father is. Magnus didn't know, though. And he says my mom asked him to take away my memories. Also, there is nothing that can be done other than wait, which is frustrating. We need to find my mom. And get the Cup. But we can't do that until I remember something important."

"We just have to be patient, Clary," Jace says, "Maybe my name will show up on your arm soon, too."

"Does it really matter?" Clary asks, "We know we're soulmates. Isn't that enough?"

"I want to see it, though," Jace says, Clary lays down and Jace curls up to her, putting an arm around her middle.

"Imagine how Alec's soulmate will react to his arm. It's not going to be pretty. Hopefully Alec still gets a shot with the person," Clary says.

"I hope so. He deserves to be happy. He's been through a lot. He's always looking out for everyone else."

"Yeah, I suppose he is," Clary says. Obviously Alec hadn't told Jace who his soulmate is, so Clary keeps the truth to herself. Alec will tell Jace when he's ready and Clary is trying to get on Alec's good side. Still, Clary doesn't understand what Alec is so afraid of. Jace is his best friend. He wouldn't care, right?

"So, you really don't care who Alec's soulmate is?" Clary asks, "I mean, there has to be someone you wouldn't want it to be."

"As long as Alec is in safe hands and is happy, I don't care. I really don't. I don't know why he's hiding it from me," Jace sighs. The pair are quiet for a little while. Jace realizes Clary has fallen asleep and he closes his eyes, drifting off.

Magnus Bane had ended his party and kicked everyone out of his loft shortly after the Shadowhunters had left. They had been getting wild anyways. Plus, Magnus had no longer been in a party mood after he talked with Alexander.

Since then, he has used his magic to clean up his loft and is lounging on the couch, drinking He is wondering if he was too harsh on Alexander, but on the other hand, the Shadowhunter had literally burned Magnus's name off his arm. And in the month that he had done it, he never even stopped to think if he was overreacting. Magnus doesn't really blame Alexander, he blames the Clave. They are the ones that have trained the Shadowhunters to think Downworlders are below them and that the worst thing that could happen in your life is having a Downworlder name on your arm.

It hadn't been exactly easy for Magnus either, from day one. His mother had killed herself because of him and his step dad tried to drown him in a bathtub. It isn't even like Magnus can't pass as a human. There's only two subtle differences are his cat's eyes and his lack of a navel, but apparently that was enough for them.

Magnus discovered the Shadow World on his own when he was young. He was taken in by another Warlock and he learned the ropes. He had been taught about soul marks by the warlock when he had seen the older warlock's own mark. Magnus loved the idea and was excited for it to show up. Until it actually did.

* * *

 **Many, Many Years Ago**

Teenaged Magnus Bane woke up one morning in his room. He is living with an older warlock who had been around for several hundred years now. Magnus is glad for the home and the education. He never really liked being on his own, so when he, lost and confused, stumbled on another of his kind, he was excited.

Magnus just happens to glance down at his arm and sees that there is now a name written on his arm. He doesn't even bother to read it before jumping out of bed and going to the kitchen, where his friend is.

"I've got my soul mark!" Magnus exclaims, then shoves his arm into the warlock's face.

"I can't read it if it's in my face," the warlock looks at Magnus.

"Right, sorry," Magnus rests his arm against the table and for the first time looks at the name. He doesn't pay much attention to the handwriting itself, he just tries to work out the name. He gets as far as the first name saying Alexander, before the warlock says something to him.

"You can't stay here anymore," the older warlock says, "Gather your stuff and leave." The warlock gets up and looks at Magnus, disgusted, and leaves his house, not wanting to even be in the same building as Magnus. Magnus stares at the door, confused, before walking into his room and packing his stuff into a backpack. He leaces the house and never looks back.

After several hours of walking, Magnus stops by a creek and sits down on the bank to rest. He looks at the name again. The Alexander part is obvious to him now, but he's struggling with the last name. He looks at it one letter at a time. L-i-g-h-t-w-o-o-d. Magnus freezes after he put the name together. No wonder the warlock had kicked him out. Compound last names meant Shadowhunters. And Shadowhunters had killed the old warlock's soul mate. Not only that, Shadowhunters are very mortal. Most only make it to their 30's at the latest. Who even knew if Alexander had been born yet or when he would be born. It could be centuries from now. And another thing: they hated Downworlders like Magnus. Magnus pulls his shirt sleeve back down over the name, knowing that it's something to keep to himself. Not only is it the case that he's meant to be with a Shadowhunter that he will ultimately lose to death, Magnus now pays attention to the fact that the name is male. People are narrow minded, especially Shadowhunters. Magnus isn't sure if he would rather Alexander be born soon or in the far off future.

* * *

It took Magnus a very long time to stop being the laughing stock of the Shadow World and become someone that is in a position of power. He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn now. Yet, looking at the name on his arm again, he may as well be that teenager looking at the name for the first time. It has taken him 300 years to meet Alexander, only to find out his name is, for the most part, gone from the boy's arm. Magnus is pretty sure he can fix that, but would Alexander even want that? Would he ever see the incredibly attractive Shadowhunter again? Magnus pours himself another drink and focuses on petting his cat, yet a warm pair of blue eyes are the only thing he can think about.

Magnus is surprised when several days later, none other than Isabelle Lightwood appear on his doorstep.

"I'm not really in a helping mood," Magnus says, "Go find another Warlock." He tries to close the door, but Izzy won't have it. She forces it open all the way.

"Your arm. Don't tell me it doesn't hurt right now because I know how it feels," Izzy says.

"What are you talking about?" The Lightwood girl isn't making any sense. Although, now that she said something, there is a pain in his arm, slowly getting worse in the exact spot that his soul mark is.

"Look, it's not my fault if your brother is further scarring himself. He made it quite clear he doesn't want to be with me. So do me a favor and leave me alone," Magnus says rudely.

"It's not him that's doing it! He's dying! A demon bit him. We need a Warlock to help him. Please help my brother. This is your chance. My brother may not be very warm to the idea of you, but saving his life might help with that," Izzy reasons with the warlock, who can't deny her logic. So, they both hurry back to the Institute and Magnus goes straight down to the infirmary.

"Everyone stay out of my way," Magnus says, walking briskly to the one occupied bed. He uses his magic to see just how bad it is, not at all realizing that he's in short sleeves. He's too busy trying to save Alexander to realize his mistake.

"Izzy, why did you go to Magnus?" Jace asks her quietly.

"We needed someone with a little bit stronger abilities than we have. Even your runes weren't working on him. This is the fastest way to save him," Izzy easily half lies to her adopted brother.

"I suppose you-" Jace looks up at Magnus and suddenly freezes, "Izzy, look at his arm."

"What about it? Jace, you know Alec actually has a soul mark. What's the problem?" Izzy asks.

"Not Alec's, Magnus's!" Jace exclaims, then crosses the room over to Magnus, already recognizing his Parabatai's name, "You knew, Izzy, didn't you?"

"Jace you have to -" Izzy starts, but Jace cut her off.

"I have to understand? Is this the big secret? Why is everyone keeping this a secret? What did Alec think I would do?" Jace says.

"To be fair, he wants nothing to do with me," Magnus looks up for a second, "But even Clary figured it out. Of course, I basically spelled it out for her."

"Clary knew? Why didn't she tell me?" Jace asks, "Great, the two people that can tell me anything didn't bother to tell me something important."

"Clary probably didn't want to do what I accidently just did," Magnus says.

"Can you fix his soul mark?" Jace asks, looking at his parabatai now, instead of the Warlock. He didn't care that Alec is meant to be with a warlock, or a male one at that. He wants Alec to be happy. And clearly Magnus cares about Alec or he wouldn't have come. But Magnus has had 300 years to accept all this and Alec has had the mark for 5 years, and has been too busy covering it up to even entertain the possibility.

"Probably," Magnus says, "I could also get rid of it completely and make it seem that it was never there. And then erase all your memories of it. But what I do, if anything, is Alec's choice, and only Alec's."

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Clary and Hodge so long," Jace says after a long silence in the room. The golden boy leaves the room and heads to the library, where Clary and Hodge are with the cup.

"You would really do that?" Izzy asks Magnus, who has finished healing his soulmate and is sitting on the other bed, having used up most of his strength.

"If that's what he wants, then yes, I will," Magnus says, "I've been in love with him for 300 years. And I thought when I met him, things would go differently, but they didn't. It's still my job to make him happy, no matter what the personal cost."

"Why?" Izzy asks him.

"The name on your arm. You've had it how long?" Magnus looks at her.

"About 4 years," she says, "Why?"

"How did it feel when you discovered it? How did you feel about the name?"

"I was happy that I had a soulmate. I knew it wasn't a Shadowhunter name. When my parents found out, they were a bit angry and disappointed. Alec didn't have a mark as far as they knew and I didn't have a Shadowhunter name. But I didn't care what they thought."

"And since then, the feeling towards that name have grown, haven't they? You hadn't even met him and you already knew you would do anything for him, right? Then meeting him was the best feeling ever, right? You would do anything for him, right?"

"Yeah," Izzy says, "Especially while he was a mundane. And it felt awful when he was dying. The pain in my arm as unbearable. Some people say that it's the same pain you feel when you lose your parabatai. Others say it's worse."

"You had feelings seeing that name constantly for 4 years. Imagine 300 years, looking at that name. Not knowing when or even if you'd meet that person. Immortality isn't always fun, but I've always had one thing constant in my life, no matter what was going on in the world.

"Alec's name," Izzy says quietly.

"Do you understand it now?" Magnus asks.

"But you'd be alone forever," Izzy says, "Do you really want that?"

"Of course not. But it's not like I haven't fallen in love over the years. I've been in plenty of relationships. With women and men. Vampires, werewolves, faeries, mundanes, you name it."

"But not any Shadowhunters," Izzy says.

"There is only one Shadowhunter I'll ever want to be with," Magnus says, "There have been offers, though. Curious Shadowhunters. I turned them down. I wasn't going to help them get back at people or 'experiment.'"

"Well, I'm rooting for the two of you," Izzy says, "Just give him time. He'll come around, I just know it."

"Thanks," Magnus says, then pauses, "Something isn't right. You might want to go check on your friends. I'll look after Alec." Izzy hurries off to find out what is going on.

Magnus find out later that Clary had found the Cup and gave it to Hodge, who turned out to be working for Valentine. The Circle leader had taken down the Institute's wards, allowing demons in. The Shadowhunters fought against him and ended up in another location. They got Clary's mother back, but at the expensive of the Mortal Cup. Now, who knows what Valentine will do with it.

Magnus had left before Alec woke up. There was too much going on and Magnus didn't want to add to it by having an important discussion with Alec. The whole thing happened a few days ago, and now on an average Tuesday night, Magnus is lounging in his loft, watching some mindless sit com and enjoying a drink. He wonders if Izzy would tell her brother about his offer. Would Alec show up and ask for that? Or would he just stay away and keep the secret between him, Jace, Izzy, and Clary? Magnus didn't know. He is pretty sure it will be one of those.

Suddenly, his doorbell buzzes and he walks to the door and presses the speaker.

"I don't want to buy anything you're selling. Unless it's Girl Scout cookies," he says, slightly annoyed.

"It's Alec," the voice says, "I think we need to talk. Can I come up?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, Alec. Come on up," he presses the button and buzzes Alec into his place. For the first time in a long time, Magnus is actually surprised by the actions of another person.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it?**

 **\- TheOtherAvenger**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, it's almost 1 am and I'm in my dorm room writing this, half asleep. However, due to the number of notifications I'm getting for this story, I wanted to finish this chapter tonight. So, here you go.**

 **Disclaimer I'm too tired for this. Go read the other ones.**

 **Warnings: Fluff and probably some grammar issues.**

 **Edit: I realized I forgot to write this, so I'm now adding it: CLOCKWORK PRINCESS SPOILERS!**

* * *

Alec and Magnus are now both sitting in the latter's loft, not saying anything. When Alec showed up, Magnus had offered him a drink and the younger man had simply asked for water. Alec is on the couch, all too fascinated with the cup that his water is in.

"I'm assuming your sister told you about my offer," Magnus says, "If that's what you want, just say the words. I won't be upset. I just want you to be happy. And if never knowing the truth is what will do that, then so be it."

"I don't want that," Alec says, "I just came here to thank you. You saved my life. I would have died if it wasn't for you."

"I know," Magnus says, shocked that a Shadowhunter of all people is thanking him for his help. That almost never happens. Most Shadowhunters see warlocks as tools available to them, not as people, "And I couldn't let my soulmate die, now could I?"

"I'm leaving it how it is," Alec says, "I'm not going to make you get rid of it, but I also don't think I'm ready to deal with this yet."

"So why bother coming? Why come all the way to Brooklyn? Just to thank me? That was a waste of a trip," Magnus sprawls out on the loveseat he's on.

"I just wanted to talk," Alec says, "Figure this out." He's looking anywhere but at Magnus. He doesn't trust himself to pick up the glass of water, afraid he'll drop it. Alec doesn't know why he's so nervous or why he's acting like such an idiot.

"I think the figuring out part falls on you, Alexander. This is all up to you. You either want to be with me or you don't. If you don't, you can't keep showing up here," Magnus says, "Why did you come to my party in the first place?"

"Jace wouldn't leave me alone until I said yes. I was hoping you wouldn't notice me and that I could see what you were like."

"Did you really think that would work?" Magnus chuckles softly, "I've been around a long time. I know what Shadowhunter generally look like. Of course, I wasn't expecting the blue eyes."

"Why not?" Alec asks, puzzled.

"Because the Lightwoods I've known - and yes, I have been following your family tree - have had green eyes," Magnus says, "Your line did cross the Herondale one, if I remember correctly." Magnus starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alec raises an eyebrow.

"Well, Will Herondale, who you look remarkably like, in the late 1800's in England absolute hated Gabriel Lightwood and his brother-"

"Gideon," Alec finishes, "I know, it's my middle name."

"Well, anyways, Will's sister Cecily married Gabriel Lightwood. Your eyes must be a product of that," Magnus says, "They're very pretty."

"Thanks?" Alec says, "Most people notice Jace first, you know. Golden hair, golden eyes."

"He doesn't look much like a Wayland," Magnus says.

"That's because it was a lie," Alec says, "He doesn't know what he is. Valentine tried to trick him into thinking he was a Morgenstern, but he didn't know Clary's name is on Jace's arm and Shadowhunters don't condone incest."

"So you don't know what he is?" Magnus asks.

"No, but Jace is a Lightwood, regardless of blood. My parents have been looking after him for years. He's a member of the family," Alec says, "It doesn't matter who his parents were."

"I'm not saying that it does," Magnus says, " As long as he's got a family, it doesn't really matter, now does it?"

"No," Alec agrees, "It doesn't. But the Clave is all about bloodlines. I don't think they're gonna be too happy about not knowing who Jace is."

"Who cares what the Clave thinks? I know they're technically in charge, but as long as no one is breaking their laws, they should just stay out of things," Magnus says, "But I'd rather not talk politics, Alec. I want you to talk about how you feel."

"I just don't know what to do, Magnus, Alec says, "I know what our marks say and what that means, but I'm just not sure how this is going to work. My parents won't exactly be thrilled to find out. I'm sure if they did they would rather me go back to acting like the mark isn't there."

"Can I suggest something?" Magnus asks, "It might help you make the choice." He crosses the living room and sit down beside Alec and hold out his arm, "Touch it. Trace over your name."

"Why?" Alec ask, looking at the Warlock's arm.

"Humor me," Magnus says. After a second, he feels Alec's thumb over the name a couple times, then carefully traces his name with his index fingers. Magnus shivers a little at the Shadowhunter's touch. Despite his nature, Alexander's touch is very gentle. For several minutes, they are both silent as Alec stares at his full name written out on the Warlock's skin.

"Alexander-" Magnus starts.

"No one calls me that," Alec cuts him off, "Everyone calls me Alec."

"I'm not everyone," Magnus says, "Besides, the name says Alexander. It's the name that I'm used to it. It's the name I'm going to use for a while. It can be our thing."

"Fine," Alec says, "What were you about to say?"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Magnus says, "I was thinking about doing something before you suddenly changed the mood by talking about your name."

"Oh," Alec says, "What exactly were you going to do?"

"This," Magnus grabs a magic marker and grabs Alec's arm. He starts with what's left of the M and signs the Shadowhunter's arm. He feels the younger boy tense up, "Relax. It'll come off with water."

"Then why bother?" Alec asks, glancing at the name that is visible for the first time in five years.

"So you know what it's like," Magnus says, "You never really got a chance. Just leave it there for a little while. Then come back."

"How about we do something Friday night?" Alec asks, which surprises the Warlock once again.

"Friday night sounds great," Magnus says, then looks at Alec, "Have you ever been on a date before?"

"No. I've never been involved with anyone. I just assumed I'd be paired up with another Shadowhunter than didn't have a name on her wrist. I've never even been kissed."

"Never?" Magnus raises and eyebrow. He reaches a hand out and cups Alec's face, "Someone should do something about that." Before Alec could respond, Magnus presses his lips against the Shadowhunter's. The Shadowhunter jumps a little in surprise, but then returns the kiss, like he's done it hundreds of times in the past. Something about it just felt right to Alec. Alec pushes Magnus back onto the arm of the couch and puts his hand on the couch's arm to keep his balance, not breaking the kiss. Magnus is surprised at the blue eyed man's dominance, but he likes it. Their bodies are pressed together and they're half sitting, half laying on the couch.

"Alexander," Magnus pulls away, "as much as I'm enjoying this, I think you're moving a bit too fast."

"Right, sorry," Alec is on his feet in a fraction of a second.

"You don't have to go, Alexander. Have a seat. Let's talk. I don't really know that much about you."

"Okay…" Alec sits down on the love seat opposite the couch Magnus is on, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, for one, why is the blonde one your parabatai?" Magnus asks, "You don't seem to have much in common?" He flips over and is face down on the couch. He is balencing partially on his arms, his head lifted up and looking at Alec. His legs are bent at the knee and they are in the air, crossed at the ankle. Alec looks at him and sees how cat-like the warlock is.

"Well, he came to the Institute when he was 10. I wasn't much older than him, so they trained us together. We grew close. We told each other everything," Alec pauses, "Well, almost everything. We knew each other's fighting patterns. If Jace and I were to practice now, it could go on for hours without a winner because we know all of each other's moves. And that's what Parabatai are. A pair of Shadowhunters who are great at fighting together and trust each other with their lives."

"You and Jace remind me of Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs," Magnus says, "Basically polar opposites, but somehow best friends and excellent parabatai. Light and dark. The attractive one and the modest one."

"What happened to them?" Alec asks, curious.

"Well, the whole time Will knew Jem, he was dying. See Jem was from another Institute. It was attacked by demons. His parents were tortured and killed. And Jem became addicted to a demon poison. He had to keep taking it not to die, but it was killing him. Ultimately he became a Silent Brother as to not die. Will was away when Jem made the choice and he thought his best friend was dead, but he had to finish his mission. He said it was the worse pain he ever felt. Like his parabatai rune was burning. It eventually started to fade."

"That's terrible," Alec says, "I guess that's the bad thing about the Parabatai system. At one point, one of the pair will have to go through that pain."

"At old age, that pain has killed the second shortly after the first died. Of course, your kind hardly make it to old age," Magnus says, "I know I won't get long with you, but I want all the time I can get."

"How about this," Alec says, "We take turns asking questions, but the asker has to answer the question as well."

"Fine by me," Magnus says, "I'll start. Favorite season?"

"Fall," Alec says, "There's something about the colors. Plus, the weather is nice."

"Summer," Magnus says, "Your fall weather isn't quite warm enough for me. I like going to the beach and swimming."

"No one notices that you-" Alec isn't quite sure how to finish his question.

"I think that if anyone finds me swimming, they'll have more…. _interesting_ things to look at," Magnus smirks a little bit, "Plus, my eyes are easy to glamour and usually people are too polite to ask the question you aren't asking."

"Do you want to answer the question?" Alec asks, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'll answer it if you actually ask it," Magnus says, "There are very few questions I won't answer. Not even if you ask them."

"Warlocks are born normally, aren't they?" Alec asks, "But if that's the case, you should have a…"

"Yes, I was born normally. My father is a shapeshifter demon. He tricked my mom. That's why most of us exist. I don't think many people are big on having relations with demons. Not unless they want Demon Pox."

"Is that actually a thing?"

"Yep. Killed one of your ancestors. Benedict Lightwood," he says, "By the way, you aren't the first Alexander Lightwood, you know? That was a little confusing. But I somehow knew that it wasn't him, even before a name showed up on his arm. I could just tell."

"I've seen the ancestry books," Alec says, "They like to keep track of all of us. Let's hope my brother Max can carry on the Lightwood name."

"I know the Clave hates it when lines end. Since your Parabatai isn't a Wayland, that line is over," Magnus says, "And sadly, the Herondale line has ended as well. When Stephen Herondale died, his pregnant wife killed herself. Very tragic. People don't really talk about it."

"You're 300 years old," Alec says, changing the subject, "Where's your favorite place you ever visited?"

"I loved Peru," Magnus says, "But apparently Peru didn't like me. I'm banned from ever going back. Such a shame. I would have liked to take you there. Beautiful country Beautiful people, too."

"I haven't been many places," Alec says, "Idris is really pretty though. Once Jace and I are of age, technically they can send the two of us wherever. I know we're supposed to take turns, but how on Earth did you get banned from Peru? Are there any of places you can't go?"

"It's a long story over several decades Apparently they got tired of my antics," Magnus says, "I'm banned from let's see….. seven countries. Two of them were misunderstandings. What do you like to do with your free time?"

"I don't get much of that. But I suppose if I had to pick something non-Shadowhunter related, I like walking through Central Park. Sometimes I'll glamour myself and sit on a bench and watch people for a few hours. Mundanes can be interesting. All the unimportant things they are obsessed with. Celebrities and gossip."

"They have to keep busy somehow. It's not like they have demons to hunt," Magnus says, "They have to fill their lives with pointless things."

"Oh, that reminds me. I was at the park and a little girl, around 3, walks right up to me while I'm glamoured and hugs my leg and starts saying things to me. Then her mother walks up and picks her up and carries her away, looking at the girl like she was crazy."

"She must have the sight," Magnus says, "You know, I remember when Clary was around two and her mother brought her around the first time. Clary is the first child I've actively seen grow up. It was so strange," Magnus says, then glances at the clock, "You, my friend, might want to head home before people realize that you're gone. You don't want them making assumption as to what you're up to."

"So, I'll see you Friday?" Alec heads towards the door.

"Friday," Magnus confirms, "It's a date." Alec opens the door and is about to leave when he pulls Magnus close again, kissing him. Magnus gently presses the shorter man - although only by a couple inches - against the door. This time the kiss isn't an explorative one, it's a gesture of affection.

"Friday," Alec pulls away and leaves, closing the door behind him, feeling ecstatic. He glances at Magnus's name on his arm and smiles like an idiot. What he was so afraid of, he didn't know. But he's happy now. He really likes this Warlock. and for once, Alec doesn't care what the Clave or his parents think. This is his life and if he wants to be with Magnus, that's his choice to make and no one else's. Alec glamours himself and slips home in the night, unnoticed by the Mundanes that are still up in the City That Never Sleeps.

"Late night?" Alec is startled when he walks into his room to find his blond Parabatai sitting on his bed.

"I just went to Magnus's to thank him for saving my life. Then we were talking. That's all."

"Did he fix your soul mark?" he asks, noticing the older's arm.

"No, it's magic marker," Alec says,

"Are you happy?" Jace asks.

"Yeah, I think so," Alec smiles, sitting on his bed next to his Parabatai, glad that he can openly talk to his best friend about that part of his life without being judged.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I can't express to you how happy I am as to how many people are reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. You guys rock. I smile a lot every time I check my phone and have a FanFiction notification. This being said, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I meant to, but I was busy with stuff for my lab class (I'm an excellent procrastinator.) I wrote half of this last night, but I had to go to bed because I had to get up for my 9:10 class.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a college student. I don't have the legal right to almost anything.**

 **Warnings: Hints at sexual stuff**

* * *

Alec has a good night's sleep for the first time in a long time. His sleep is peaceful, uninterrupted by nightmares. Instead, he dreams of Magnus. So, when he finally wakes, he is in a very good mood. He walks to the kitchen

"Hey big bro. Jace says you had a late night," Izzy says, then lowers her voice, "How was he?"

Alec flushes, "It's not like that, Izzy."

"Really? You were alone with your soulmate and you didn't-"

"No, we didn't. We were mostly talking," Alec says, putting a bagel into the toaster.

"Mostly?" Izzy raises an eyebrow, "What about the rest of the time? And are you going to see him again?"

"Yeah. Friday night," Alec says, "And my business is my business. Also, he did this." Alec works up his sleeve until the name is showing on his arm.

"Magnus fixed it?" Izzy asks, sounding sort of excited.

"It's just marker," Alec says, "He wanted me to keep it on for a little while. To see how it feels. To see if I want it back."

"And do you want it back?" Izzy asks, finishing whatever it is that she was cooking.

"I don't really know yet. I don't really think so, though. It's safer for both of us like this," Alec pulls his bagel from the toaster and spreads cream cheese on it before pouring himself some orange juice and sitting at the table. Izzy sat down next to him and they had a couple moments of peace and silence until Clary and Jace walk in. Jace is half - dressed, lacking a shirt. Two weeks ago, the sight would have excited Alec, but now that Magnus is in his life, Alec sees his best friend as only that. Jace has an arm around Clary, who has one of Jace's shirts on.

"See, they've got the right idea," Izzy says, eating whatever it is that she cooked. It looked like a blob of demon slime.

"Morning everyone," Jace says, grabbing a pair of bowls from the cupboard ans setting them on the counter.

"Morning," Alec and Izzy both say.

"I guess you had a better night than Alec did," Izzy looks at the pair and smirks.

"Izzy! What did I say about my business?" Alec glares at her, "Why did I even tell you? I haven't known him that long, okay?"

"Known who?" Robert Lightwood walks in, then turns to Jace, "Couldn't you have given your girlfriend pants, while you were at it?"

"Sorry, sir. I didn't know you would be up," Jace says.

"Yeah, well, you all have to go to Idris and explain what happened with Valentine. They need the whole story, which they should have had from the beginning. You all should know better, especially Alec. Which brings me back to my original question: who were you talking about?"

"Magnus Bane. I went over to thank him last night for saving my life," Alec says.

"Why?" Robert asks, "You don't need to thank warlocks for their services. They're supposed to help us."

"But he didn't have to," Alec says, "He could have let me die. It wasn't his job. He didn't even make us pay him."

"That's odd behavior for a warlock. He'll probably want a favor. Be careful. Warlocks are tricky."

"When are we going to Idris?" Jace asks, changing the subject.

"Saturday morning, bright and early. They've got some stuff to sort before then. I expect you will all be on your best behavior."

"Yes, father," Alec says and then his father leaves the kitchen, "See, that's the problem right there. What's he gonna say when he finds out about Magnus and I?"

"I think he'll understand," Jace says, "It's not like you have say in the matter. It just sort of happens."

"Fantastic," Alec says, "I think he'd rather pretend that it's blank and pair me up with a girl with a blank arm."

"Who cares what he thinks?" Clary asks, "It's your life. You can do whatever you want."

"Until I get disowned," Alec says, "Get kicked out."

"They can't kick you out," Izzy says, "It's not their Institute. Most of the time it's yours. The Clave doesn't like them very much, remember?"

"And what's the Clave gonna think of me? I doubt they'd appoint me head of this place," Alec says.

"You could always live with Magnus some day if things work out," Jace says, "The only way anything bad will happen is if things work out."

"Then maybe they shouldn't so I can have a normal life," ALec says, "I don't want everything to change."

"And be alone your whole life? Wouldn't you rather be happy? Screw the Clave. They can't kick you out because of your soulmate. It doesn't work like that. It's not a crime to be with a Downworlder, remember?"

"I know that, but there are plenty of people who frown upon the idea," Alec says, "And those are straight couples. There are almost no openly gay Shadowhunters. It's all about reproduction."

"They've got Max and I for that," Izzy says, "Simon can change his name to math mine."

"True," Alec says, "And Magnus is just… There's something about him, you know?"

"Of course there is," Clary says, "He's your soulmate. You've got an invisible bond. You're supposed to be in love with him. Whenever Jace and I are together, I have this feeling of happiness that seems like it'll last forever. And when we're apart-"

"It feels like a million tiny papercuts on your heart," Alec says, "I know. I feel it. It's hard to ignore."

"So don't," Izzy says, "Be with him. Be happy. I'm sure after your date you'll be more confident about this whole thing."

"I guess you're right, Alec says, "I'm gonna go work out a little bit." He dumps his plate in the sink and heads off to the training room to get some exercise in.

* * *

Friday night doesn't come nearly as fast as Magnus wants it to. He has waited 300 years and now waiting 3 days seems like 7 millenia. Magnus change his outfit five times while getting ready for his date. Why is he so nervous? He used to date all the time. Of course, it's been awhile since he's been in love - Etta has been dead for a while now. Magnus still visits her grave occasionally - on her birthday as well as on their anniversary.

Magnus buzzes Alec up as soon as he arrives and opens the door as the Shadowhunter arrives. Magnus looks at the Shadowhunter. For once, he isn't wearing one of his oversized gray sweaters that is covered in holes. Instead, he's dressed in jeans and a nice blue button up shirt. His hair has been combed through and most of his runes are hidden, minus the deflection mark on his neck.

"Hi," Magnus says, "Do you want to come in and have coffee or something before we head out?"

"Yeah, sure," Alec walks in and Magnus closes the door behind him. He snaps his fingers and a couple cups of coffee appear. He hands one to Alec and they sit down in the living room of Magnus's loft. Alec looks down and sees a small tabby cat rubbing against his legs.

"The Chairman likes you. That's good. He's usually very good at judging people and he approves of you," Magnus says, picking the cat up.

"So, you're a cat person," Alec says, "Never really have had a pet. There isn't much use for them."

"They are good company," Magnus says, "Usually I'm alone. I like the company. Of course, certain people are better company that a cat."

"Certain people?" Alec asks, then sips his coffee.

"There are some rather unpleasant people that I have to deal with. Many of them Shadowhunters. Some Mundane clients, too," Magnus sets the cat on the floor.

"You offer your services to Mundanes?" Alec raises an eyebrow at the Warlock.

"Sometimes," Magnus says, "I know it's against your precious laws, but it's never anything too dangerous. Plus, if you said something, they'd want to know where you got the information."

"I wouldn't tell anyone," Alec says, "I think you've been around long enough for you to know what you're doing."

"You're something, you know that?" Magnus asks, chuckling, "I've known lots of Shadowhunters and they never would have said anything like that."

"I guess I'm even more of a misfit than I thought," Alec sighs, throwing out his empty coffee cup.

"No, Alexander, it's a good thing. You could be the one that changed things," Magnus says, "And it's about time. Things have been messed up for a very long time."

"I'm just one person," Alec says, "What can I do?"

"You're wrong about that. You're not alone. You'll never be alone. You've got your sister, Jace, Clary, and me. And I'm sure there are more Shadowhunters out there in situations like this. They don't even have to be same sex couples, just Shadowhunter - Downworlder pairs. My friend Tessa, I'm sure you've heard of her, is the only half Shadowhunter Warlock to exist. She has the ability to transform herself into other people," Magnus says, "Anyways, she had two soulmates. They were both Shadowhunters. Actually, they were Parabatai. Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs."

"You spent a lot of time with them, didn't you?" Alec asks, "Why did you leave London?"

"Well, after I broke things off with Camille, I wanted a fresh start," he says, "So I got on a boat and came here."

"Why did you break up with her?" Alec asks without thinking, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's alright," Magnus says, "Like I said, most of the time if you ask a question, I'll answer it. Camille and I disagreed on a lot of things. I just didn't have that strong of feeling for her. I didn't feel like I belonged in London anymore, either."

"We should probably get going," Alec looks at the clock, "I'm assuming you have something planned, right?"

"Of course I do," Magnus walks to the front door, "Follow me, Alexander. I hope you don't mind taking the subway. I'm too old to walk everywhere these days."

"Can I glamour myself? I don't like crowds," Alec says.

"You mean you don't like people paying attention to you," Magnus says, "I'm sure you can manage it for a little while."

"I guess," Alec says, "Let's go, then." They take the subway several stops up? Down? Alec doesn't really know. Shadowhunters aren't good with Mundane notices Alec constantly scanning the surroundings, looking for danger. It's a very Shadowhunter thing to do.

"Relax, Alexander. We're on a subway. What could possibly go-" Magnus is cut off when the train lurches to a stop and the lights turn off. Alec is glad for the night vision rune on his arm. As for Magnus, his cat's eyes allow him to see in the dark, Most of the other patrons look annoyed, a few of them (probably tourists) are looking scared. A baby starts screaming.

"Why don't you avoid using that phrase in the future," Alec suggest, "Especially around me. I'm a magnet for bad luck."

"It'll be fine in a few minutes, Alexander," Magnus says, "just relax." A service dog starts barking its head off and Alec focuses on the area.

"Something isn't right," Alec says quietly, standing up, "I should have armed myself better." Alec moves from his car to the next one when the screaming starts. Alec takes off towards the source, yelling at people to move as far away from the screaming as possible. However, being Mundanes, many of them head towards the screaming rather than away from it. Alec pushes past them, Magnus not far behind him. When they get to the car right behind the source of the screaming, the noise stops. Alec hears footsteps heading towards the door connecting the car he's in and the one that the screaming had come from. Alec pulls out a Seraph Blade and names it. The blade lights up as the footsteps draw closer.

Alec is fully expecting there to be a demon or something. However, when the person comes into his car, he is just that - a person, a Mundane.

"Sorry about the screaming," the man says. When Alec looks at him, it becomes clear he's the conductor, "There was apparently a really large family of rats. The train should be starting again momentarily. Sorry for any inconvenience." The man continues to the next car. Alec puts his blade away feeling embarrassed for springing into action. He sits down in one of the seats and Magnus settles beside him.

"Well, that was interesting, Magnus says, "This has never happened on a date before."

"I freaked out for no reason," Alec says, "I feel like an idiot now."

"Don't. You're trained to respond to trouble. It's in your blood. And to be fair, that was a lot of screaming over some rats."

"Tourist. This city is full of them," Alec says, "I wish the Institute was in a less populated place. Although, it's one of the oldest buildings in New York City. The city formed around it. People needed the protection."

"So the story goes," Magnus says, "No way to prove it or any of the Shadowhunter stories. Unless you follow your 'all the stories are true' motto."

"Well, not all of them. I've yet to run into any zombies or mummies. Nor have I met anyone who has. Apparently those in the Egyptian Institute get tired of the Mummy question."

"I guess you should change it to 'almost all the stories are true.' Although, it doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Not really," Alec says as the train lights come on and it starts to move. Alec hops the rest of the night goes well, because it's not off to a great start. He's not even sure Magnus will want to be with him after tonight. The Warlock has been around for centuries. What if he doesn't meet the expectations that the Warlock has after all these years?

"Alexander," Magnus says, shaking his shoulder. Magnus is standing in front of him and the train is stopped again.

"Is it our stop?" Alec asks, standing up and looking at the Warlock.

"Yeah," Magnus says, walking towards the door, Alec in suit, "I said your name three times. What were you thinking about so deeply?"

"Nothing important," Ale replies to the Warlock. If Magnus doesn't believe him, he doesn't know because he doesn't push the issue.

"I hope you like Italian food," Magnus says, "That's where we're going. It's a couple blocks from here." The pair climb the stairs and emerge on the streets. They're still lined with people going about their night. Of course, it is a Friday night, so there are more people than usual on the streets.

"Have you been to Italy?" Alec asks as they walk down the street and then turn a corner.

"Yeah. Beautiful country. I'll have to take you some time," Magnus says, "If you want. Visiting places is easier when you have portal making abilities. Airplanes are just awful. I hate them."

"I don't understand why Mundanes like them so much," Alec says, "Something about hurtling through the air in a metal contraption doesn't seem right to me. Or very safe. And I kill demons for a living."

"This is the place," Magnus stops in front of a door and holds it open, "after you."

"Thanks," Alec walks into the restaurant, hoping their date goes smoother than the trip here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guten Tag, readers (or Morgan or Abend, depending on when you're reading this.) For me, it's now about 12:30 am, but I was determined to finish, and I did. So, I present to you Malec's first date, TheOtherAvenger style. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer** **: See previous chapters**

 **Warnings: Sexual innuendo**

* * *

The pair is seated not long after they arrive at the restaurant. Magnus knows the hostess, so he gets her to get them a more private table, which makes Alec relax a little bit more.

"Relax. Most of the time, there are no Downworlders or Shadowhunters here. Even if there is, they won't tell the Shadowhunters," Magnus says, "Why would they?"

"I have to go to Idris tomorrow," Alec says, "and explain to the council everything that has happened in the past couple weeks and hope they don't kick me out of the Clave."

"They wouldn't kick you out. Everyone makes mistakes. You were just trying to help your friends."

"I let all those unapproved missions happen," Alec says, "And now Valentine has the Cup. Everyone is in danger."

"Alec, you are passed out from demon poison. There was literally nothing you could do. You weren't awake for any of the Valentine stuff," Magnus says.

"Yeah, but if Clary hadn't gone to find the cup-"

"Then Valentine would have got it anyways," Magnus says.

"No, because only two people could have pulled the Cup out of that card: Clary or her mother. And her mother is still in a coma."

"Valentine would have found a way to get it out," Magnus says, "Or he would have forced Clary to pull it out by hurting Jace. Valentine always thought soulmates were a weakness."

"He did?" Alec asks, "Why?"

"Because he didn't have one. His arm was blank. A name never appeared," Magnus says, "He was angry about that."

"But Clary's mother-"

"Isn't his soulmate. Circle Members couldn't be with their soulmates. It was one of his qualifications."

"So who is Clary's mother meant to be with?" Alec asks.

"I've seen the mark on her arm. She's been with hers for several years now, just not in the way that was intended," Magnus says, "Lucian Graymark. Or Luke Garroway as he calls himself now."

"Wait a second," Alec speaks slowly, "My parents were in the Circle…."

"Have you ever seen their marks?" Magnus ask. The waiter comes back and takes the pair's orders.

"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't. I just always assumed they were supposed to be together," Alec says, "So what, Max, Izzy, and I aren't supposed to exist?"

"That's not true and I have 300 year proof of that," Magnus says, "There is supposed to be an Alexander Lightwood."

"Yeah, but maybe my mother wasn't meant to be my mother. Maybe someone else was supposed to be."

"No. I can feel it. You are the you that you are supposed to be, Alexander. Sometimes fate isn't the most powerful force in the world. Sometimes someone or something is more powerful."

"Like Valentine," Alec says, "How are we supposed to beat him if he's as strong as everyone says? We don't stand a chance. People are going to die."

"I know, Alexander, but more lives will be loss of Valentine isn't killed. He'll kill all the Downworlders and any Shadowhunters who opposes him."

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Alec says, "Especially with all the deaths lately. He isn't exactly being subtle."

"Alexander, I've been around a long time. I can handle myself. You don't have to worry about me, I promise," Magnus says, "Just keep yourself alive. I don't want to have waited this long for you to be killed." The waiter brings them a basket of garlic breadsticks.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," Alec bites a breadstick.

"Shadowhunters hardly ever do," Magnus says, "That doesn't really stop it from happening. You are all very mortal."

"I'll do my best to die of old age, okay?"

"Okay. You'll probably outlive the blond one."

"Jace? He's an idiot sometimes, but he's not always reckless. Plus, I'll always have his back."

"I know you will. I just hope that it doesn't kill you in the end. You need to look out for yourself too, you know."

"I do, but Jace has my back as well," Alec picks up a second breadstick, "That's the point of our bond."

"So, what's it like with him and Clary together now?"

"I'm glad their room his soundless runes drawn into the walls. Although, not soundless enough. They're always at it. I mean, Jace used to be with girls all the time, some he brought to the Institute, but this is something else."

"Well, they say the best sex you'll ever have is with you are with your soulmate," Magnus says, "And I've had some pretty good partners over the years. I wonder how much better it can get." Alec chokes on his breadstick. He coughs several times and picks up his glass of water.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate," Magnus says, "I get carried away sometimes. Probably not a good topic for a first date. Hey, do you guys still have Church?"

"How do you know about our cat?" Alec asks. He's still bright red, but at least he isn't choking anymore.

"Jem rescued that cat," Magnus says, "Church is his cat, technically. But he's not allowed a pet anymore."

"You're telling me that cat is been around since the late 1870's? That he's over 140 years old? Impossible."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. He's not a normal cat. I'm sure you've figured that out. I think he's immortal."

"We have an immortal pet cat," Alec says, "That's not on the Institute's brochure." Magnus laughs at the dark haired Shadowhunter's comment. Alexander definitely has his moments, no matter what other people think. He can already tell Alexander is changing and becoming a happier, looser person now.

"Is the marker still there?" Magnus glances at the other's covered wrist.

"Partially. It's faded in the shower a bit," Alec says, rolling up his sleeve for the Warlock after looking around to make sure no one is watching.

"How does it feel?" Magnus ask, looking at his faded signature.

"Strange," Alec says, "Even after the first couple times, the us and part of the B were mostly gone. I've only really seen it in tact once. And for about all of ten minutes before I started trying to get rid of it."

"I still don't understand why we live in a world where the Clave can't just let people be happy. They try to micromanage everything and everyone."

"They think they're trying to protect us," Alec says, "There are already not enough Shadowhunters in their eyes. They don't want us to die out. Then who would save the world? Like you said, because of Valentine, century old lines have died out completely." The waiter returns with their food and places it in front of them.

"On that happy note, let's eat our dinner," Magnus picks up his fork and knife and starts cutting up his lasagna. Alec looks down at his bowl of fettuccine alfredo and picks up his own fork and knife and starts to cut up his noodles. The pair are silent as they eat their dinners. Alec has had some good Italian food before, but this place is fantastic. He wonders how long this has been here and if Magnus has been to every restaurant in New York City. He's certainly been here long enough and he picked an amazing restaurant for their date.

"That was amazing," Alec says when he's finished, "I'm glad you brought me here."

"Best Italian restaurant in the city if you ask me," Magnus smiles, "Trust me, I've tried them all."

"Wow. That's a lot of restaurants to try. I'm not really good at navigating the city, but I'm guessing we're in Little Italy."

"Yep," Magnus says, "Maybe sometime I'll take you another restaurant I like. It has singing waitstaff. They're really impressive."

"Anything is better than Izzy's cooking," Alec says, "I wish she would just give up. The girl can't cook."

"How bad can she be?" Magnus asks as the waiter takes their plates away and leaves a dessert menu for them to look over.

"I wouldn't ask that if I were you," Alec says, "I'll make you try it some time. What desserts do they have?"

"Their cheesecake is orgasmic," Magnus says and Alec turns red, "Sorry, bad choice of words again."

"It's alright. I guess I'll try it if it's as good as you say," Alec says. When the waiter returns, Magnus orders them each a slice of the cheesecake.

"Subway aside, I'm having a really great time," Alec says, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Magnus says, "You deserve to be treated like this. You're an amazing person and people should pay more attention to you and appreciate you more."

"You really think that?" ALec genuinely sounds surprised.

"What? Do you think I'm just doing this because your name is on my arm? Alexander, that's not the only reason that I'm going out with you."

"It's not?" Alec blinks.

"Of course not. Trust me, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't have taken you out on a date, soulmate or not. Well, not a good date anyways. No, Alexander, I like you. You're smart, caring, sensitive, innocent, and the complete opposite of narcissistic. Not to mention really, really hot." Alec turns bright red and is suddenly very fascinated with the napkin holder.

"I'm nothing special," he says, "I'm just Alec."

"Well, Just Alec, I have to disagree with that statement. You are very special. And you shouldn't let anyone make you feel any different. You are very important. You're the most important person in the world to me. And one of the most important people to Jace. People need you. I don't think anything would run smoothly at the Insuite without you. The Clave has to be pretty stupid if they don't want you to be the Head."

"It'll go to Jace or Clary if it even stays in the family. They could put anyone in charge of the place," Alec says, "Especially after all this. It might be taken away from my family."

"Well, that would be stupid of them," Magnus says, "I wouldn't help them. I only help Lightwoods or honorary Lightwoods."

"Magnus."

"I mean it," he says, "your parents aren't my favorite people, but you kids are some of the most incredible Shadowhunters I've met. You're different than others I've met. I was around when the Accords were being made and they threw out the plates that the Downworlders used." Magnus stops talking when the cheesecake is brought out. Alec picks up his fork and takes a bite of the cheesecake and involuntarily makes a noise that certainly sounds like one you'd hear in a bedroom.

"I told you it was fantastic cheesecake," Magnus says, then starts eating his own cheesecake. Alec takes small bites to savor the dessert.

"I could marry this cheesecake," Alec says, "The Clave might actually like that relationship better than ours."

"Maybe not. You can't exactly reproduce with cheesecake, either," Magnus says, "Not sure having sex with a cheesecake is a good idea. It would just make a mess and waste perfectly good cheesecake."

"Very true," Alec says, finishing his cheesecake. Magnus pays the bill and they leave, heading back to the subway. They sit down side by side. Magnus slowly moves his hand closer to Alec's then eventually on top of it. Alec obviously gets what he's trying to do and is okay with it, because he flips his hand and laces their fingers. He looks around, but if anyone cares, Alec doesn't notice. Besides, looking at Magnus, most people would jump to the conclusion that he's gay based on his outfits. It's not a completely true statement as the immortal is bisexual. Alec, on the other hand, looking at him, you'd assume he is a perfectly normal teenager, which is a statement that is completely false. This is why Alec never jumps to conclusions; they're usually wrong.

The take the Subway to the stop by Magnus's loft that they had gotten on at. They walk down the street to the loft. Magnus uses magic to unlock the door.

"Lost my key in the 80's. Those were very interesting years. I haven't got around to having new keys cut or a new lock put in. There was no need to. I have magic for that. But, maybe I will now."

"Why?"

"Well, I figure that you'll be here a lot. That way I don't have to keep buzzing you in," Magnus walks in, followed by Alec. He then closes the door behind him, "Want a drink?"

"No, I should actually be getting home," Alec looks at the clock, "I have to be up early. Plus, someone might notice that I'm missing."

"I'm sure you could come up with an explanation, but if you insist on leaving, call me when you get back here to New York. We can go out again or something," Magnus says, "If you want."

"I'd like that," Alec says, the walks over to Magnus, "Thank you for tonight. It was amazing."

"Not a problem. Trust me, a night out with me is never a boring night," Magnus says, "It's impossible for me to be boring."

"Magnus, what's your real name?" Alec asks, "Warlocks name themselves."

"I'm aware," he says, "But my name is Magnus. That's my real name now."

"Magnus means 'great' in Latin, right?" Alec says, "But your last name. If you put them together, it means-"

"I'm very aware as to what it means," Magnus says, "Maybe that's why I choose it originally, but I choose not to go with that explanation anymore. Have you ever heard of the Magnus Effect?"

"No."

"Scientifically, it's what happens when you put a spin on something and let it fall. Rather than it going straight down and landing below around where you dropped it, it's pushed off course and takes a different path," Magnus says, "I'd like to believe that my life took a different path than I expected it to, despite my start because something made me different." Suddenly Alec's lips are pressed against his, which surprises and nearly startles the Warlock. Alec's strong but gentle hand is cupping his face. The Warlock locks his fingers into Alec's dark hair and he ends up messing it up a bit. Alec gently pushes Magnus backwards, pressing him against the wall. Magnus moves his arms to the Shadowhunter's waist, pulling him closer, their bodies pressing together. Alec's hands move and they are running over the Warlock's body and then under his shirt, gliding over his skin, just barely touching it. Shivers go down Magnus's back. Magnus pulls away slowly.

"Alexander, you are definitely not what I expected, you know that?" Magnus asks as the Shadowhunter steps back, allowing the warlock to move away from the wall.

"Is that a good thing?" Alec asks. Magnus isn't sure if it's cute or sad that Alec sounds so uncertain and questions everything he says. One thing is for sure, Magnus is going to teach this Shadowhunter to love himself, but first, the blue - eyed man needs someone that love him completely and wholly without any reservations and will love him forever without any doubts. And Magnus knows that that is why Alexander's name is on his arm and visa versa. He's who Alexander needs. Of course, at the time, Magnus has no idea that the need is mutual.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's your next chapter!**

 **Note: I haven't read the books in a little while. I want to reread them, but they're at home, so I can't. But I realized I skipped City of Ashes in this story, but it makes sense because of Clary and Jace being soulmates that some of those events wouldn't happen.**

 **Edit 3/6/16 - As someone pointed out, I had Magnus say who Jace's father was. So I've edited that sentence out of this chapter, as it isn't relealed until later in this story**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

 **Warnings: The Clave is annoying and sexual innuendo**

* * *

After Alec leaves Magnus's place, he walks back to the Institute. He walks into his bedroom, only to find his sister, Clary, and Jace inside, waiting for him.

"You know, this is my room, not a public area," Alec says.

"How was your date?" Izzy asks, "Nice hair."

"It was good. We went to this Italian place," Alec says, "Why am I telling you guys this? Aren't I allowed a private life?"

"Nope," Jace says, "Spill all the details."

"Like I said, we went to this Italian place in Little Italy. I remembered why I hate subways so much. Magnus told me about some old friends of him as well as some stuff about Valentine and the Circle."

"You're not supposed to talk about political stuff on dates," Izzy informs him, "That's a big no no. But tell us what he told you after you tell us about the rest of your date."

"Dinner was good. Then we had cheesecake for dessert. It was amazing. I'll have to show you guys where the place is the next time Izzy messes up dinner."

"Hey!' Izzy protests, but Jace and Clary laugh and agree.

"Then we went back to his place and talked a little bit more," Alec says, "Then I left."

"Uh huh. And how did talking mess up your hair?" Clary crosses her arms.

"Okay, so maybe there was some not talking," Alec says, "Nothing serious, though. Really."

"How was it?" Izzy asks.

"Izzy! I'm allowed to keep some things to myself," Alec was a little red, but he obviously isn't actually angry.

"Fine. What did you learn about Valentine?" Jace asks, "Anything useful?"

"Valentine doesn't have a soul mark," Alec says, "so he hated the whole system. He wouldn't let Circle members be with their soulmate. He even split people up."

"But my mother-" Clary starts.

"Wasn't his soulmate," Alec says, "That's not exactly bad news, is is?"

"No, but if he wasn't my mom's soulmate, then who is?"

"Who do you think?"

"Luke," Clary says quietly, "No wonder he's been around all these years. Because he's supposed to be with her."

"But our parents were in the Circle," Izzy says, "But they're together."

"Sorry, Izzy."

"Sorry about what?" Izzy looks at her brother, not putting it together, probably because she refuses to.

"We all know that we've never seen their marks," Alec says, "We've just always assumed."

"Then after the Circle broke up, why did the Clave let them stay together?" Izzy asks, "It doesn't make sense."

"Actually, it does," Jace says, "Alec had already been born. You can thank him for existing. He's the reason the Clave let them stay together, I'm guessing."

"So if Alec hadn't existed then…" Izzy says.

"Neither would you or Max," Alec says, "Who knows where Jace would be. He wouldn't be with Clary. Her mother would have moved here regardless."

"I guess that makes you the glue," Clary says.

"Glue?"

"You know, the person that holds everything together and keeps it from falling apart," Clary says.

"Thanks?" Alec asks, "Anyways, we have to get up early. So go to bed, please. Preferably in a room that isn't mine."

"Fine. Good night," Jace takes Clary's hand and they head towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, your room needs more soundless runes!" Alec calls after them, not wanting to hear that agains.

"You're just jealous," Jace replies and they leave Alec's room and head next door to Jace's.

"Can you tell me about Magnus's kissing skills now?" Izzy asks her brother, sounding hopeful.

"No," Alec says, "Good night."

"You're so boring," Izzy complains, but she leaves and goes to her own room. Alec pulls off his shirt and settles down into bed. He doesn't fall asleep right away, though His body is still working off the last of the adrenaline. His date had been amazing and he's got this… feeling in his chest. What is it? Love? Alec sighs, wishing he doesn't have to got to Idris tomorrow. It'll just make everything more complicated when he'd rather just be here with Magnus. He closes his eyes, wishing that there is a rune for sleep, or if there is, wishing he knew what it is. But eventually he is engulfed by sleep.

In the morning, the Shadowhunters portal into Idris. Clary is the only one who hasn't seen it before, and she is in complete awe of the city. Alec supposes the city is beautiful, but having seen it so much, he doesn't really notice it that much.

"This place is amazing," Clary looks around as they head to the main building to go talk to the Consul and some council members. They each go in one at a time to give their version of the story. Alec, being the oldest and having been acting head, goes first.

"Please state your full name," the Consul says.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he says.

"How old are you?"

"18."

"What involvement did you have in the battle against Valentine?"

"Directly, I wasn't involved. When we went to get the Cup, we were attacked by a demon and I was poisoned. I was passed out the whole time the battle was going on. I almost died."

"And how did you recover?"

"A member of my family went and got Magnus Bane. He's the High Warlock over in Brooklyn. Magnus had helped us before and he healed me. I would have died if not for him."

"You said you were part of the mission to recover the Cup. Who else was with you?"

"My parabatai, Jace, my sister Isabelle, and Jace's soulmate, Clary," Alec replies/

"And did you tell anyone that you were going on this mission? Did you ask for permission?"

"No," Alec says, "Our goal was to keep the Cup out of Valentine's hands. We didn't have time to wait."

"And yet the Cup has still fallen into Valentine's hands."

"That was not our fault. We were betrayed by our mentor, Hodge Starkweather. We had no way of knowing he was working for Valentine."

"Didn't you think that once you knew where the Cup was exactly, the Clave would have reacted immediately once we found out?"

"We thought the situation needed very immediate attention. We didn't think we had time to wait."

"Thank you. You may go sit in the audience quietly," the Counsel says. Clary is brought in.

"What is your full name?"

"Clarissa Adele Fray."

"Your last name is not a Shadowhunter name, but you bear runes. Do you want to try again?"

"Sorry. It's Fairchild. My mother changed it to help hide us from Valentine," Clary says.

"How old are you?"

"16," Clary says. The Counsel asks Clary for her version of the story, from her finding out what she is to the battle and Valentine getting the cup.

"Very well, thank you. I think we should bring in this Jace." They escort Jace in as Clary sits beside Alec.

"State your name."

"Well, that's a bit of a gray area," Jace says.

"Your name is a gray area?"

"Yes. See, I was raised to believe that I was Michael Wayland's son, but after a conversation with Valentine, I realized that he had been the one that had raised me until I was 10, not Michael Wayland. Valentine tried to tell me I was his son, but because Clary's name is on my arm, I know that isn't true. I don't know who my real parents are. I was raised for the past 7 years by the Lightwoods, so I guess I'll go with Jonathan Christopher Lightwood until I know my true last name."

"If Miss Fairchild is your soulmate, shouldn't your name be on her arm?"

"Clary wasn't raised a Shadowhunter. It didn't show up when it usually does. It's slowly starting to appear from me being around her, but it's not legible yet."

"Alright. We'll note that. How old are you, Jonathan?"

"17," he says.

"Can you tell us your version of the story?"

"Yes," Jace says, and goes into the same story Clary had told, just at his perspective. Izzy is brought in last of the group of teenagers.

"Name?"

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"And what is your account of the events that happened?" Izzy basically told the same story as Clary and Jace, but with her own parts inserted.

"Thank you. The four of you may go, but do not leave Alicante," the Consul says. Alec gets up and follows Izzy out of the building, Jace and Clary behind him, no doubt holding hands. Alec walks through the street to their house. He takes out his key and unlocks the door, heading in. He hasn't been in this house in a few years, but it is exactly as he remembers it.

"Unfortunately, their is going to have to be some room sharing," Jace says, "And somehow I don't think Alec would enjoy our usual activities."

"We can take the night off, then," Jace says, "But I don't want to sleep in separate rooms."

"Maybe I'll just sleep on Izzy's floor," Alec says, "Or the couch."

"Like you wouldn't sleep in the same bed as Magnus if he was here," Jace says, his arm around Clary.

"I wouldn't because then Mom and Dad would find out," Alec says, "Plus, we've only been on one date."

"So?" Jace asks.

"So, I'm not exactly experienced," Alec says, sitting down on the couch, "I don't know where this is going." Jace settles down on the couch.

"Are you going to find out?" Clary asks, sitting on Jace.

"I think so," Alec says, "There's no reason not to."

"That's good," Jace says, "So, do you think we'll get into trouble."

"Magnus doesn't think so. Technically, we didn't do anything wrong. We were acting on instinct. Hodge is the one to blame," Alec says.

"I can't believe he betrayed us," Jace says, "He's basically been a father to us for years now. He never seemed like the type. I mean, I knew he was in the Circle, but I thought he felt bad about it."

"People are good at hiding the truth," Alec says, "The only person you can truly know is yourself."

"And your parabatai," Jace says.

"Believe it or not, I don't tell you everything," Alec says, "And I'd rather nor know everything you get up to."

"Soulmates know each other completely," Clary says.

"What's the first bone Jace ever broke?" Alec asks Clary.

"Ummmm."

"Exactly. And Magnus hasn't told me everything, nor have I told him everything," Alec says, "I don't think he'll ever tell me everything."

"Everyone has secrets," Izzy says, "Somethings are better left like that."

"Exactly," Alec says, "Plus, a lot of stuff happens in 300 years. I doubt he remembers everything. Plus, I'm sure there are some down points that he doesn't want to talk about."

"I'm sure you'll hear most of his story eventually," Izzy says, "Once he wholly trusts you and loves you. You guys have a lot of stuff ahead of you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alec says. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Alec gets up to answer it.

"Hello Alexander."

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" Alec looks at the Warlock, confused.

"You mean you didn't hear? There was a bunch of new deaths last night. They're pulling Shadowhunters and any Downworlders that want the help into Idris."

"What?" Alec asks, "Come on in. My parents won't be back til tonight." Alec moves aside and lets Magnus into the house, then closes the door. The Warlock sits beside Izzy.

"Magnus?" Jace asks.

"Valentine is having everyone killed in the real world. Shadowhunters are being pulled back into Idris. And Downworlders if they want the help and I'm smart enough t accept the help instead of dying."

"This is bad," Jace says, "Something needs to be done about Valentine, and quickly."

"It's not like Valentine can get into Idris. He'd need a Warlock. And without the Clave's permission, you can't portal into the city. You could end up anywhere in Idris."

"Do you think any Warlocks would help him?" Izzy asks.

"No. No way," Magnus says, "They're not that stupid."

"So it'll be fine, right?"

"Until he figures something out," Alec says, "And I'm sure he will."

"In the meantime, the Council will get ready for war," Magnus says, "They actual want me as a liaison between them and the Warlocks. So I'll be working with them."

"That's good," Alec says, "Where are you staying? Maybe I can visit. This isn't the best place for that."

"I'm staying at my friend's place," Magnus says, then explains where it is and what the house looks like, "You are welcome anytime, Alexander."

"I'll have to take you up on that," Alec says, "It's gonna be a little tight here."

"I'm sure Luke's sister would take in Clary if you need the space. She's really nice," Magnus says.

"I'd love to meet her. Is Luke going to come here?" Clary asks.

"Yeah. He's the werewolf liaison, actually. Apparently New York Downworlders are the friendliest. Maybe it's because of the people that live in the Institute," Magnus says, "They're actually decent people."

"Thank you, Magnus," Jace says, "You have my approval to date Alec."

"Thanks. Not that I need it," Magnus says, "Our arms are enough proof of that. I'm pretty sure the Universe has more power than you. Plus my cat likes him."

"Well, your cat is clearly the highest authority in the world," Clary says, "So that's a good thing."

"I don't date anyone my cat at the time doesn't like," Magnus says, "Which, by the way, the first time your mother brought you to me, you antagonized my cat. Should have known you'd be trouble."

"I was a toddler," Clary says, "I'm pretty sure that's what toddlers do."

"I guess so. I've never really watched someone grow up. I've watched past loves grow old, but you're the first person I've watched grow from a toddler to a teenager and since our men our parabatai, I'll watch you grow old, too. And watch your kids grow."

"That's gotta be weird for you," Clary says.

"Yeah. Like I was your crazy Uncle or something," Magnus says.

"Uncle Magnus. It has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Clary smirks at the cat-eyed man.

"Don't you dare, Little Girl," Magnus says, "I'm no one's Uncle. Certainly not yours. Maybe your kids can call me that, but you cannot."

"Fine. But I will make my kids call you Uncle Magnus," Clary says, "And that's a promise."

"Fantastic."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Malec fans! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff**

 **Warnings: Drinking and innuendo**

Over the next few days, Shadowhunters flood into Alicante and the surrounding area, living in their familial homes that have been in Idris for hundreds of years. The city was buzzing with people, but it is in a very sullen mood because everyone is worried about Valentine.

Being the only one in their group old enough to, Alec goes to the Council meetings every day and spends most of the day there. He both actively listens to what's going on, but keeps an eye on Magnus as well, listening to every word the warlock says.

"There could be Circle Members in Idris and we wouldn't know who they are!" Someone exclaims, "Anyone can be a spy!"

"What do you suggest?" A Senior Council Member asks.

"If I may," Luke says, "There is one thing Valentine hates as much as Downworlders. I think we all know what that is."

"As you were his Parabatai, Mr. Graymark, maybe you'd like to elaborate on that," the Consul says.

"Valentine lacked something most Shadowhunters and Downworlders had. A soul mark. It made him bitter and angry. He forbade us from being with our soulmate if we wanted to be in the Circle.I hardly doubt that has changed in recent years," Luke says, "That's his weakness."

"So, what do you recommend? Mark registration?" The Consul asks.

"I didn't say we had to register everyone, just check and make sure they're with their soulmate," Luke says, "A record does not need to be kept."

"A record would be more accurate," the Consul says.

"Isn't that a violation of our rights?" A female voice in the crowd asks.

"They're just soul marks. Everyone has one," the Consul says, "Unless you have something to hide, there shouldn't be a problem. Let's take a vote. Anyone for Registration of Marks, raise your hand." A lot of hands go up. Alec looks around nervously. His eyes meet Magnus's whose hand is also still down.

"Excuse me Consul, but would this law also affect Downworlders in the city?" Magnus asks, "We're not likely to be helping Valentine. Plus, if you're immortal like me, your soulmate could be long dead."

"Is your soulmate dead, Mr. Bane?"

"No," Magnus says, "But that doesn't mean others aren't."

"The law will apply to anyone in the city, no matter what species. Especially Downworlders paired with Shadowhunters, which will also protect these Shadowhunters, because Valentine didn't like interspecies breeding. He may target these Shadowhunters. So, Mr. Bane, you will be checked, but unless you have a Shadowhunter name on your arm, it will not be recorded." Alec swears a few dozen times in his head. The name on his arm isn't very legible, but Alec's name is written very clearly on Magnus's arm. The Council will find out and then so will his parents.

"This being clarified, who is still for the law?" The Consul asks and counts the hands, "And against?" Alec and Magnus as well as others raise their hands. Probably in similar situations as Alec and Magnus, or more likely they have a family member that is and don't want their family name ruined.

"Very well, the law is passed. The announcement will go out. Registration will be tomorrow. On to the next matter-" Alec zones out the rest of the meeting, knowing that it's rude to leave before there is a break. What on earth is he going to do? Alec figures there is only three options: burn it off the rest of the way, show up like it is and tell them he doesn't remember what the name is and get in trouble for damaging his mark, or have Magnus fix his arm and just face it like a man.

After the meeting, Alec heads home and goes up to his room. Clary is technically supposed to be staying with Luke and his sister, but she often sneaks out and comes to visit Jace, not wanting to sleep alone. Jace had promised Alec that they would only sleep, which Alec is happy about. He walks into the room and finds Jace on top of Clary, the pair making out.

"Excuse me while I go vomit," Alec says. The pair separate and end up sitting side by side on the bed.

"Didn't hear you come in," Jace says, putting an arm around Clary.

"Yeah, well, soundless runes are good for that," Alec says, "Most of the time." He sits down on his bed.

"How was the meeting?" Jace asks.

"Go get Izzy and I'll tell all three of you at once," Alec says, "I'm not telling the story twice and Izzy won't want to miss it."

"IZZY! ALEC IS BACK!" Jace yells.

"You could have gotten up and walked into her room," Alec says, "I don't think they heard you in Germany, Switzerland, and France."

"Wait, what?" Clary asks, clearly confused.

"What, did you think Idris was just floating in the sky? Or that it was a magical warm patch in one of the poles? Idris is sandwiched between Germany and Switzerland," Alec says as Izzy comes in.

"But there is nothing between Germany and Switzerland," Clary looks even more confused.

"Exactly," Izzy says, "Mundanes can't see Idris. They just pass right through. But that's where we are. It's powerful magic. So Alec, how was the meeting? Did you actually pay attention to it today?"

"They voted to allow Mark Registration," he says, "We all have to be registered."

"What? Why?" Jace asks, "What are you going to do. It's illegal to tamper with your mark."

"They think that it'll help them find Circle Members because Valentine won't let soulmates be together," Alec says, "And thank you, I'm well aware of the fact that I'll get into trouble if they see my mark mostly gone."

"Just lie and say it was an accident," Clary says, "It's not like they can blame you for that."

"Then they'll just get healers down to use more powerful runes to fix it and they'll see it," Alec says.

"Are you going to burn it off the rest of the way and act like you never had one?" Izzy asks.

"I don't see what other choice I have," Alec says, looking at his wrist, "Magnus is going to hate me."

"Wait, if they see Magnus's, won't they know that he and Alec are soulmates?" Clary asks, "That kinda gives it away."

"Marks aren't always both ways," Jace says, "It's sad, but it does happen sometime. They'll just assume that that's the case."

"The rune will be stronger if you draw it," Alec looks at Jace.

"Why?" Clary ask.

"Our connection. When we draw runes on each other, they work better," Jace grabs his stele, "Are you sure about this, Alec?"

"I don't have a choice," he says, "This things with Magnus is new and I don't want this to happen like this. Just it, Jace. You might have to do two." Alec winces a little as the runes are drawn directly over the M and the e.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Clary ask, watching.

"Not as much as it did the first few times," Alec says, "Can we talk about anything else?"

"I was thinking of making dinner tonight," Izzy says.

"Great. I think I'd rather take 12 of these runes," Alec says.

"Hey! My cooking isn't that bad! I've been practicing."

"So, I think the actual question is where we are going to get food," Jace says, "Where are your parents, anyways?"

"Trying to fix the Lightwood name, probably," Izzy says, "They just kind of go off somewhere. I guess there's too many teenagers here for them."

"Well, I guess they trust we can handle ourselves," Alec half smiles and laughs, "As if we don't get into endless trouble."

"They should know better by now than to leave us on our own," Izzy says, "We've basically caused the evilest Shadowhunter ever to come back."

"Pretty much," Jace says, "How on Earth are we going to fix this?"

"I need a drink," Izzy says, "Anyone want to head out?"

"We're not 21," Clary says, "We can't."

"It's 15 in Idris," Alec says, "Let's go. I could use a little getting drunk." The others agree and they head out to a bar. They drink until the bar closes down in the middle of the night. Jace and Clary end up making out in an alley. Alec lost track of his sister as he stumbles along through the streets. Except, he doesn't go home. He ends up at a door that is definitely not his. The man that answers the door is a blueish color and looking very annoyed.

"Magnus, what did you say your boy toy looks life?" he calls inside.

"Tall. Couple inches shorter than me. Dark hair. Beautiful blue eyes. Why?" Magnus calls, "It's 2 am. Why the sudden intrest in my love life?"

"I'm not interested in your love life unless it shows up drunk at my front door at almost 3 in the morning."

"I'll be right there," Magnus says and heads to the front door. The oher Warlock moves out of his way.

"What are you doing here, Alexander?" Magnus asks, "How much have you had to drink?"

"All of it," Alec giggles, "I wanted to see you. You're so pretty. I missed you."

"Come inside," Magnus sighs. As much as he likes Alec, he hates dealing with drunk people. They are so reckless. Alec stumbles into the house and Magnus closes the door behind him.

"Alexander, you shouldn't be here," Magnus sighs, "You could get-" He is cut off by Alec drunkenly kissing him. He tastes and smells heavily of liquor.

"Alec, not now. You need to lay down. On the couch," Magnus helps him over and gently pushes him, but it's enough to get him to fall onto the couch. Alec grabs Magnus's arm and pulls him down onto him and tries to kiss him again.

"No, Alexander," Magnus says, "You need to lay down. On your side, so that you don't choke if you get sick."

"Magnus, I did I bad thing," Alec giggles, "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad that you've been drinking," Magnus says.

"Not about that, silly," Alec pokes his nose, "I'm talking about my arm."

"Your arm?" Magnus asks, then pushes the Shadowhunter's sleeve up to see the two burn runes still burning his skin.

"Alexander, what am I going to do with you?" Magnus asks, looking for the boy's stele to break the runes, but he couldn't find it.

"Alexander, where is your stele?" Magnus asks.

"I don't know," he giggles, "I like your eyes."

"You're not gonna be happy about this, but I have to do it for your own good," Magnus's hand glows with blue magic and he wraps his hand around Alec's arm, allowing the healing magic to take control and work on his arm. When Magnus pulls his hand away, the magic had done too good a job. The Shadowhunter's arm now very clearly and legibly reads Magnus Bane.

"Good night, Alexander," Magnus threw a blanket over the Shadowhunter and went upstairs to bed.

Alec is very confused when he wakes up. The house he's in is an unfamiliar one. He sits up and realizes he has a splitting headache. He blinks and looks around the room and notices a blue man who is clearly a warlock.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he says, "Do you know where you are?"

"I have an idea," Alec says, "Where's Magnus?"

"He's upstairs," the warlock says, "He'll be down soon. But you may want to head out soon before anyone catches you doing the walk of shame. Plus, you have that registration thing to do today."

"Right," Alec stands up, "Tell Magnus that I'm sorry and I'll talk to him later." Alec head out of the house and back to his. No one is awake yet when he gets there. He quickly showers and changes before drawing an iratze on himself to numb the throbbing in his head. He makes coffee and sits down and nurses a cup of it. He's almost halfway done with his first cup when Jace appears, rubbing his head. He nods at Alec and pours a cup of coffee.

"Need an iratze?" Alec asks his Parabatai.

"Please," Jace hands Alec his stele and Alec draws the rune and the golden colored boy starts to feel better almost immediately.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Jace asks, "Because I woke up naked and I don't think you would have put up with that."

"I just got back. Apparently I showed up on Magnus's doorstep last night, very drunk and got put to bed on the couch by either him or his friend. I don't really know."

"I missed the walk of shame? That's disappointing," Jace says, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Did Izzy make it home last night? I don't remember seeing her leave last night. Although, I'm pretty sure you and Clary were making out in an ally."

"Yeah, it was nice. You drank a lot more than us. I actually remember last night," Jace says. He finishes his coffee, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Alright," Alec says, "have fun."

After all four teens are up, showered, and have healing runes drawn on them, they head to the Council building.

"Guys to the left, girls to the right!" a voice calls. They split up and go in through into their designated directions.

"A - La here," someone calls, "everyone else over there!" Alec and Jace split up, each joining their designated lines. It take about an hour for Alec to get to the front. He's nervous about the process, but his arm is blank, so what's the big deal, right?

"Next!" a voice calls and Alec is in the front of the line. He walks up to the table, "Name?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Alec says and the man flips to the L section of the book in front of him.

"How old are you?" The man doesn't look up from writing Alec's name

"18," he says.

"Date of birth?"

"September 18th, 1989," Alec replies.

"May I see your arm?" The man asks after writing Alec's birthday down.

"Yeah," Alec says, rolling up his sleeve. He flips his arm over and his eyes go wide when he sees the name is written very clearly. The man looks at it and writes it down. Alec isn't sure if he's being judged or not, he's just very surprised to see Magnus's name fully on his arm for the first time since it appeared.

"Upstairs, fourth door on the left. Someone will be up when they have the chance. NEXT!" Alec walks up the stairs and into the room, walking past others. The first set of doors is buzzing with noise. Alec walks into the room and a Shadowhunter man in his mid 20's looks up at Alec.

"I'm Jake. Welcome to the room of Shadowhunters they don't know what to do with."


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy _Shadowhunters_ Day, readers! Tuesday is my easy day here at college, plus I have to watch tonight's episode, so here's tonight's chapter, at a decent time! Things are starting to go down and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the ownership rights of this amazing book series. Also, I got birthdays and such off Wikipedia, but the only one with an exact date is Clary, so I made Alec and Jace's birth days up, but they are in the correct month.**

 **Warnings: A little more Clace and a lot more drama in this. SPOILER ALERT PAST CITY OF GLASS!**

* * *

"What's going on? Why am I in this room?" Alec asks the guy.

"See, the other thing about this stupid law is they are matching up those who haven't met their soulmate before," he says.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Alec says.

"The first set of door you walked past were probably full of people. The first door on the left side is male Shadowhunters with female Shadowhunter pairs. They're waiting for their pair to show up. When she gets registered, she'll be sent up to that room and she'll announce the name she's looking for, then they'll leave. Same goes for the opposite way around on the right side, which has the females.

"The second set of door is same sex Shadowhunter pairs. I'm not sure they really know what to do with them, so even if both have been registered, they're still both up here, just on opposite sides of the hallway. Next door to us, the third door, has male Shadowhunters with female, non-Shadowhunter pairs. Across the hall from them is the female Shadowhunters with non-Shadowhunter male pair. And then there's us."

"The very bottom of the pile," Alec says, "The ones that are completely useless to them."

"I've got a vampire, Matt's got a mundane, and Anthony's got a faerie," he gestures to the other men in their turns, "We've all met them. You?"

"Warlock. And yeah I've meet him. We've been out once," Alec says, "I haven't known him long. Are there girls across the hall like us?"

"Yeah, there's five of them, I think," Jake says, "Oh, the doors on the other side of us have the Downworlders with Shadowhunter pairs in them. Apparently we're just a little higher on the food chain."

"I bet the Council had fun debating what was worse: same sex Shadowhunter pairs or Shadowhunters paired with someone who isn't a Shadowhunter," Anthony says.

"You said there are Downworlders next door?" Alec walks over to the aforementioned wall.

"Yeah. That's where they're putting them. Not many of them, though," Jake says, "Most downworlders aren't in the city and those that are must not be put with Shadowhunters." Alec kneels by the wall and starts rhythmically tapping the wall.

"What are you doing?" Matt asks.

"Morse Code," Alec says, "I learned it when I was a kid for fun. And I bet a 300 year old warlock would have learned it somewhere along the lines…" Alec taps two long sounds, a short and a long, two longs and a short, a long and a short, two shorts and a long, then three shorts and then presses his ear against the wall, hoping for a response. A minute passes before Alec gets a response. Alec listens to the tapping.

"What did you just tap?" Jake moves over to him.

"His name," Alec replies

"A-l-e-x-a-n-d-e-r-? R U OK?" Alec says the letters out loud. Alec taps a long, short, and two longs, a short, and then three shorts.

"What did you tell him now?"

"He asked me if I was okay. I said yes. Although, it would have taken less time if he didn't keep insisting on using my full first name. Everyone calls me Alec, but he insists on calling me Alexander. Is there paper anywhere in this room?"

"Yeah, here," Matt walks over and places a piece of paper and a pen in front of Alec. Alec uncaps the pen as the tapping starts again."

"I-'-m s-o-r-r-y," Alec says the letters and writes them on the paper. He looks at the words and then taps back a short and a long, a long and three shorts, three longs, two shorts and a long, a long, and then two shorts, two longs and two short. By this time, the other three men are sitting around him on the floor.

"He told me he was sorry so I just tapped out 'about?'" Alec says.

"Y-o-u-r a-r-m," Alec writes down the response and the other look at it.

"What about your arm?" Matt asks, confused.

"When I was 13, I burned my mark off most of the way, then spent the next five years hiding it, acting like I didn't have a soulmate. Then last night with the law, I stupidly decided to get rid of the rest of it. My friends and I went out drinking while I still had the burn runes on. Then I managed to show up on Magnus's front door last night and he healed my mark. Now it's visible and that's why I'm in this room."

"I'm sorry," Matt says, "That's terrible."

"It's alright. He was upset about what I did with my arm when we first met and I can't blame him," Alec says, then taps out two shorts, a long, a short, three longs, and a short, three shorts, three longs and then a long, a short, and I long.

"I said 'it's okay'" Alec explains, then listened to the reply.

"I w-a-s w-o-r-r-i-e-d," Alec says and rights the letters.

"He sounds like a decent guy," Anthony says, "I'd like to meet him."

"He's amazing," Alec says, then sets off tapping his reply: short short, short long long, short long, short short short, long short short short, short, short short, long short, long long short, short long, long short, short short, long short short, short short, long long long, long.

"What did he say?" a faerie is sitting beside Magnus by the wall.

"That he was being an idiot," Magnus says, "It's not his fault. He was scared. He didn't know what else to do. He should be mad at me, though. I revealed him to the Clave."

"Is sounds like he doesn't blame you," the faerie says.

"I know," Magnus says, "Which I'm happy about. Now, I need to reply. Magnus starts tapping the wall and says the letters as he taps them.

"T-h-e C-l-a-v-e i-s s-t-u-p-i-d, n-o-t y-o-u."

"You're not wrong," a vampire says, "hey, ask him if there is anyone else with him."

"I will after he replies. Hang on, he's doing it now," Magnus says, "I m-i-s-s y-o-u." Magnus smiles widely. He misses Alexander too, but he's glad that Alec actually misses him.

"A-r-e y-o-u a-l-o-n-e?" Magnus spells and taps out against the wall.

"N-o, t-h-e-r-e a-r-e t-h-r-e-e o-t-h-e-r-s. Y-o-u?" Alec's reply come and Magnus tells the others.

"T-w-o. V-a-m-p a-n-d a f-a-e-r-i-e," Magnus replies.

"D-o t-h-e-y k-n-o-w J-a-k-e a-n-d A-n-t-h-o-n-y?"

"Do either of you know anyone by the name of Jake or Anthony?" Magnus asks his two companions.

"Jake's my soulmate," the vampire says.

"And Anthony is mine," the faerie say, "You're a warlock. Can you get us into that room?"

"Why didn't we just leave and go over to their room?" Magnus asks suddenly.

"The door locks from the outside. You can come in freely, but once it closes, we can't leave the room."

"Locks? Please. Locks are nothing," Magnus walks to the door and places his hand on it and it unlocks. He opens the door a little to make sure no one is around.

"The hallway is clear. Let's hurry," Magnus whispers, "Come on." They sneak out of their room and enter the one next door.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaims, seeing the warlock. He hurries over and hug him, "Won't you get in trouble for being here?"

"What can they do? We shouldn't be stuck here. It's wrong. Plus, they should have really magic proofed the door," Magnus says, "They were just asking for us to escape. Nice Morse Code skills, by the way."

"I was bored one day," Alec says, "and it seemed like something interesting to learn."

"Alexander, I didn't mean for my name to come back on your arm. The runes were still on your arm and you didn't have your stele. I was just trying to get rid of them. I guess my powers worked a little too well."

"It's alright," Alec says, "It doesn't matter now. It's down in their books. But realistically, what are they going to do?"

"Don't underestimate them," the vampire says from across the room, where he and Jake are talking, "They hate anything that doesn't fit their norm."

"He's right, Alexander," Magnus says, "But I won't let them separate us. I promise."

"Here, I'm sure you want to see it," Alec rolls up his sleeve and flips his arm to the lighter side. Magnus's name is fully carved in his skin in Magnus's fancy handwriting. Magnus smiles and runs his thumb over it.

"300 year of waiting," Magnus says, "I know I said I didn't care, but seeing this makes me very happy, Alexander." He kisses Alec's wrist and then presses their lips together. Alec kisses Magnus back, not caring that they aren't alone in the room. It's a sweet kiss, made more as a gesture of affection than one of longing or hunger.

Clary is waiting in line as Alec heads upstairs. Clary watches the boy and briefly wonders where he is going before it is her turn.

"Name?" the woman asks.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild." The woman flips to the F page of the book and records Clary's name, last then first and middle.

"How old are you?"

"16," Clary replies.

"Date of birth?"

"August 23, 1991," Clary replies and the woman writes it down.

"Who are your parents?"

"My mother is Jocelyn Fairchild," Clary shifts uncomfortably on her feet.

"Who is your father?" the woman doesn't look up at Clary.

"Valentine Morgenstern," she says quietly. The woman looks up at Clary and she can tell she's being judged, only the woman doesn't actually say anything.

"May I see your arm?"

"Yeah, sure. But I haven't known about being a Shadowhunter very long, so it's not completely visible," Clary hold out her arm.

"Not a problem," the woman draws a rune on her arm near her elbow and suddenly the name becomes clear. The woman writes it down.

"Have you met him yet?"

"Yeah," Clary says, "My name is on his arm."

"Well, you're not 18, so you can just go anyways. NEXT!" Clary moves out of the way and looks at her arm, which now very clearly reads Jace Herondale. Clary hurries over to Jace just as he's explaining that he doesn't know what his real name is.

"Jace! You're in the wrong line!' Clary cuts him off, "The lady made mine appear clearly. I know who you are now."

"Who is this girl?" the man asks, looking at Jace.

"My soulmate," Jace says.

"Well, can you move to the side if you're not supposed to be in this line?" the man asks, "Other people are waiting." Jace and Clary move off to the side and let someone else go.

"Are you ready?" Clary asks Jace.

"I finally get to know who I am," Jace says, "And where you come from."

"I know who you are," Clary says, "And I knew long before I could read your name. Who your parents are doesn't matter, not really."

"Thanks," Jace says and lightly grabs Clary's arm and flips it over. His first name reads as Jace, which is fine by him. Jonathan Christopher is too long and way too many Shadowhunters are named Jonathan. But his last name, "That's not possible. Stephen Herondale was the last one. He was in the Circle and he was killed in the war. After that-"

"What happened?" Clary asks when Jace cuts off from this sentence.

"His heavily pregnant wife killed herself when she found out he was dead," he says, his voice is monotone, "17 years ago."

"There's no way that that happened. You would have died if your mother did," Clary says, "It's not possible that you survived. And Shadowhunters burn their dead. I think they would have noticed something."

"No, she got buried," Jace says, "Suicide isn't an honorable death. They buried her. And we know it was Valentine who raised me until I was 10. So how did he get ahold of me? He must have found my mother's body shortly after she died."

"I'm glad you exist and all, but that's just wrong," Clary says, "How could my father see a freshly dead body and be okay enough to cut a baby out of it."

"Never underestimate your enemies," Jace says, "that's how they get the best of you. Go wait outside. I'll go get in line. It shouldn't take long. It's not very busy at the moment.

Jace waits in line around 20 minutes before he's at the front. He walks up to the man.

"Name?"

"Jace Herondale," he says, trying out his new name. The man raises an eyebrow, but writes down Jace's name in the book.

"Age?"

"17."

"Date of birth?"

"January 21, 1991," Jace says. That's the date it was growing up and why would Valentine lie about the date.

"Who are your biological parents?"

"Stephen and Céline Herondale," Jace says. It doesn't feel right, but there are no other options now that he knows who he is.

"May I see your arm?" the man asks. Obviously they were told that they aren't allowed to comment on anything.

"Yes, you may," he shows him Clary's name on his arm. His handwriting is beautiful, fitting of an artist. He watches the man write down Clary's name.

"Have you met her?"

"Yes," Jace says, "She's waiting for me outside."

"Aright. You're not of age anyways, so you can go. NEXT!" Jace walks away and goes back out front. Clary and Izzy are talking about something.

"Where's Alec?" Jace asks.

"He's 18," Clary says, "They sent him upstairs. I don't know what he's doing."

"But his arm is blank now. There is no point in keeping him here," Jace says, "Unless-"

"Unless what?" the girls say, "Spill."

"Unless it's not. Alec ended up at Magnus's last night," Jace says.

"Ohhhh!" the girls say.

"Not like that," Jace says, "Magnus just put him to bed on the couch. Nothing happened. But none of us had our steles with us last night. We left Alec's runes on. Magnus must have noticed or Alec said something."

"Do you think Magnus fixed Alec's mark?" Izzy asks, "Man, Alec is going to freak. The Clave knows now if he did."

"Maybe. Alec didn't say anything about Magnus's name being back when we had coffee this morning. And Alec had already taken a shower."

"Maybe he just didn't notice," Clary suggests, "If he had noticed, he would have been flipping out this morning."

"Poor Alec. Who knows what they'll do," Jace says, "But we may as well go home. Who knows when he'll be back."

"True," Clary say, holding hands with Jace and intertwining their fingers, "Oh, I told Izzy about my arm. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright. I'll have to tell my parents who I am," Jace says, "If we actually see them tonight." They walk back to the Lightwood house and head up to Alec and Jace's room and talk for a while before there's a knock on the bedroom door. Clary and Jace are on his bed, sitting up, but stretched out and tangled together and Izzy is sitting on her brother's bed.

"Come in," Jace says and sees his adoptive parents when the door opens.

"Where's Alec?" Maryse ask, noticing they are short one teenager.

"He hasn't gotten back from the Registration yet," Izzy says, "We waited a little, but they had sent him upstairs and we didn't know how long it would take."

"Your brother's arm is blank. They should have just sent him home," Robert says, "That's curious."

"Maybe they are waiting to see if Alec's name is on someone else's arm. Maybe that's the case, but Alec's didn't show up for some reason," Jace says, "Oh, they did something and now we can read Clary's. I know who I am now."

"Really? Who are your parents? What happened to them?" Maryse asks, "This is great news, Jace."

"They're dead," Jace says, "since before I was born."

"How is that possible?" Robert says, "You're not making any sense."

"Jace Herondale," he says his name simply.

"Not possible," Robert says, "Stephen died in a battle and then-"

"His 8 month pregnant wife that was also a Circle member killed herself, also killing their unborn child?" Jace says, "No, my mother was killed, but I wasn't."

"But you would have to have been -" Maryse can't finish her sentence.

"Cut out of my mother's freshly dead body?" Jace asks, "Yeah, we got that. Valentine raised me until I was 10, remember? You knew him. Do you think he had the ability to do it?"

"Yes," Robert says quietly, "It makes sense. Jace, people aren't going to believe you. A lot of people are going to think you're lying."

"I have proof," Jace says, "Clary's soul mark. Her name is on my arm and I'm the only Jace I can think of, so it's gotta be me. People just have to accept it."

"You do look like them, now that I think about it," Maryse says, "Regardless, we still think of you as a Lightwood and you will always be family." Just then Alec walks upstairs, looking exhausted. He sits beside Izzy on his bed.

"Alexander. Where have you been?" His father asks.

"Waiting. And Waiting. And more waiting. They were convinced I should have a soulmate and that if I didn't, there would be someone else with a blank arm that I like."

"Is there?" Maryse asks, "Did you meet a nice girl?"

"No. She liked the other markless guy better. Guess I'm supposed to be alone. That's alright."

"Well, now that you're all here, we have something to talk about," Robert says, "We went to register our marks as well. And the Council decided that they are voiding any marriages that aren't between soulmate."

"Oh. That's not nice of them," Clary says, "Can they do that?"

"Yes," Robert says, "And as Alec learned and I'm sure he told you, Valentine didn't let people be with their soulmate while the Circle was around."

"Wasn't Alec born before the Circle broke up?" Izzy plays dumb. They all know where this is going, but they shouldn't, "Does that mean you're not soulmates?"

"No, we're not. And we can't be married anymore. However, we want you to know that we love you kid no matter what happens. You're still our children. But we met our soulmates today and we have to spend time with them."

"So are you moving out, Mom?" Alec asks, "Do you have to change your name back?"

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow and going back to my family property. My parents are dead and my brother left the Clave to marry a mundane, so it's mine anyways," she says, "You're welcome to hand out there as well, if you like. It's a little closer to Luke's place, but not terribly far from here so it'll be easy for all of you. If you want."

"What was your last name, anyways?" Clary asks, "Before you got married?"

"Another one that's dead now. Trueblood," Maryse says, "I know this news is upsetting, but we're both here to talk."

"Okay," the kids say. Alec doesn't know what to think. His parents had never seemed terribly close, but they are his parents. His life is already changing completely, now with Magnus in his life and not being the single most important person in Jace's life. Plus, the Clave will probably be keeping an eye on him now, so his parents will find out that he's gay. Alec sighs as his parents leave. He's overwhelmed and wishes everything could just stop so he can figure this whole thing out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know what you're thinking: 'Did TheOtherAvenger suddenly get hit by a campus police car and die?' But no, I didn't. I just belong in the Bad Writer's box. Probably should be put in the corner for time out. I have been so stressed out these past couple days that I literally couldn't write. But, I'll do my best to do daily updates again.**

 **Shoutout: Everyone that has been reading, favoriting, and reviewing, you guys are amazing. I get notifications on my phone almost every day. A story is only as good as its readers.**

 **Disclaimer/Soapbox: Do you really think Lydia Branwell would exist if I had any legal rights to anything TMI or _Shadowhunters?_ Let me gibe you a hint: I was yelling and swearing at Alec Tuesday night. (TheOtherAvenger yells at TV shows and books. She's weird, I know.)**

 **Warnings: Innuendo and alcohol**

* * *

"So, do you want to tell us where you actually were all this time?" Jace asks once Robert and Maryse left.

"They sent me up to room with three other guys without female shadowhunter soulmates," Alec says, "But stupidly, they put Magnus and two of the other guy's soulmates in the room next to use. Magnus and were talking using Morse Code."

"Why didn't he just go into the room you were in?" Clary asks.

"He did after he realized it was the better choice. They locked us in the room, but locked doors don't really stop Magnus," Alec says, "So then we and the other two couples were reunited and we talked for a while."

"Just talking? Or some other stuff too?" Izzy ask.

"Izzy, you know I don't talk about that stuff," Alec says, "Then they went back into their room before Council Members finally showed up and told us we can go but they'll eventually want to see us again for our own protection."

"What are you going to tell mom and dad?" Izzy asks.

"Nothing," Alec says, "They're too busy to notice anything different, especially now."

"You're not going to tell them about Magnus?" Jace asks, "Alec, he's an important part of your life."

"If the Clave lets us be together. The Council Members I dealt with looked disgusted with me."

"So why is Magnus's name back on your arm?" Clary asks, "I thought we were getting rid of it."

"Didn't have my stele. Wandered to where he was staying. The runes were still on. He was just trying to get rid of them, but his magic healed my mark."

"Are you mad at him?" Clary asks.

"No, I'm not. What's done is done. Plus, he looked so happy when he saw my mark whole again," Alec says, "Which makes it okay."

"Can we see?" Izzy asks her brother.

"Yeah, I guess," Alec rolls up his sleeve and shows them his mark. All three of the other teens move closer to him to look at the now complete mark on his arm.

"He's got fancy handwriting," Clary says, "It's very interesting."

"I'll say. It looks like a girl's handwriting," Izzy says.

"Izzy, you can't tell someone's sex by their handwriting," Alec says, "Plus, I'm pretty sure Magnus isn't -you know what, I'm not even going to finish that sentence."

"Well, have you actually checked?" Izzy smirks at her brother.

"Isabelle!" Alec exclaims, turning dark red.

"What? I'm just curious. You never tell us anything."

"It's my _personal_ life, not my public life! I don't have to tell you anything that Magnus and I do or do not do."

"I'll tell you all about what Clary and I do," Jace says, "Because we're parabatai. We're supposed to tell each other everything."

"Seriously? Magnus and I have been out once and you're wondering what's happened? I hardly know him. Nothing has happened, okay? I'm not sure our relationship will even go anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, I don't even know if Magnus even likes me that much. I'm not really anything special and two, I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Mom and Dad all this. They're already going through so much and now we're one step closer to there being no more Lightwoods."

"One, I'm sure that Magnus would like you even if you were the most boring person on the planet in history," Izzy says, "He's been waiting for you for 300 years."

"And two: you just have to tell them. What are they going to do? They can't kick you out of the Institute. It doesn't belong to them. And as for the Lightwood name, have you forgotten about Max?" Jace asks before Alec can reply to Izzy's comment.

"I know Magnus has been waiting a while, but that doesn't mean he has to like me," Alec says, "And I wouldn't even know what to say to our parents. Am I just supposed to sit them down and tell them the truth?"

"You could always just kiss Magnus someplace very public," Jace says, "That way everyone will know. Problem solved."

"Are you crazy?" Alec looks at Jace like he has grown a second head, "This can't just be a random thing. It needs to be well planned out. Not that you know much about that."

"Hey! I plan things!" Jace exclaims.

"And you leave out details that you just make up as you go. Your plans aren't intricate enough. This has to be planned out, word for word, which I will do."

"Okay, fine, do it your way, but there is nothing wrong with being spontaneous sometimes," Jace says.

"He's not wrong," Clary says, "I love it when he's spontaneous."

"I don't need to know anything about your sex life," Alec says, "I didn't even need to know you had one, but no amount of soundproof runes will cover those sounds. Plus, I can feel anything extreme that Jace feels."

"You're just jealous," Jace says, "But I'm sure you'll get your revenge someday."

"I will, won't I?" Alec smirks, "I think I'll go see Magnus tomorrow. Maybe we can have another date."

"Just be careful," Izzy says, "If anyone sees the two of you-"

"I know, Izzy. It doesn't have to be in public. I don't think it will be," Alec says, "I can't risk anyone finding out before I tell Mom and Dad."

"When are you going to tell them?" Clary asks him.

"I'll wait until things get serious," Alec says, "No point in telling them and then having things not work out."

"Fine, but once they are, you better tell them," Jace says, "If you don't, I will."

"You wouldn't!" Alec glares at him.

"I would," Jace says, "Because otherwise you'll be constantly worried about them finding out or how to tell them."

"I can handle it," Alec says, "I mean it. Just let me do me."

"I think that's going to be Magnus's job," Jace jokes and Alec throws a pillow at him, hard.

"Jeez, is your pillow made of rocks? That hurt," Jace whines and then throws it back at Alec.

"I don't like sleeping on marshmallows," Alec says, "Pillows are meant to be firm, not overly soft."

"I agree with Alec on that," Clary says, "Jace makes a good pillow and he's definitely firm."

"Guys make great pillows," Izzy says, "especially faeries. There's something about them."

"Don't need to hear about your sex life either, Iz," Alec says, "keep it to yourself."

"I've been with a Warlock before," Izzy says, "It was quite magical. and he was only about 120 years old. Magnus is over twice as old as that and probably really experienced."

"Why are you all obsessed with getting me to have sex with Magnus!?" Alec is a little red, "It'll happen when we're ready. So you have to be patient."

"Will you tell us when it happens?" Izzy ask, hopeful.

"No!" Alec exclaims, "What is wrong with the three of you?"

"Trust me, we'll just know when he has," Clary says, "It's usually pretty obvious with guys."

"I'll let you guys know when it happens," Jace says, "Don't feelings, remember?"

"Why did I ever agree to be your parabatai? You're annoying and you have no boundaries," Alec stands up.

"I love you too, buddy," Jace smirks at Alec.

"Shut up or I'll carve a soundless rune your tongue," Alec says, "Again."

"Wait, you've actually done that before?" Clary asks, "Why?"

"He wouldn't shut up," ALec says, "he was being really annoying, so I eventually tackled him to the ground and drew a soundless rune on his tongue."

"How long couldn't he talk for?" Clary asks.

"4 days, 16 hours, 37 minutes, and 59 seconds," Jace shivers.

"You're such a drama queen," Alec rolls his eyes.

"I remember that," Izzy says, "the Institute was quiet for once. It was nice. Got a lot of peace and quiet."

"Hey!" Jace exclaims.

"It's easy for me to get him to shut up," Clary says.

"I highly-" Jace starts, but Clary cuts him, off, kissing him. He pulls her closer to him, his arms going around her. Alec looks down at feet.

"See? Easy," Clary smiles, "I don't think he'll be saying anything for a couple minutes." Jace has a dumb look on his face and is wondering how that kiss didn't affect Clary and how she could use it to show them something. Jace tries to contradict her her, but he can't say any words. The others start laughing at Jace.

"I'm gonna have to keep you around for a long time," Alec tells Clary, "Very useful trick."

"I think so," Clary says, "Don't worry, I'll use it whenever he's being an ass."

"It's late. We should grab dinner," Jace says, finally getting his voice back. He stands up and pulls Clary up to her feet, then bends his head down to kiss her passionately.

"By the was, Clarissa, it works both ways," Jace says and Clary looks mad, "Don't like your name? What are you going to do? You can't talk." Clary slaps him and the Lightwood siblings laugh.

"I guess it doesn't work both ways," Izzy jokes as they head out to get some dinner. Everyone is glad when Izzy doesn't suggest that she cooks and they just go and get a pizza.

The next afternoon, Alec goes to the house that Magnus is staying at. He actually gets lost on the way there, unlike when he was drunk last time. The other warlock answers the door.

"Hi," Alec says, "Can I talk to-"

"Are you actually sober today?" the Warlock asks, "If not, go home."

"It's two in the afternoon….."

"So?"

"A little early to be drinking," Alec says, "I'm completely sober, I swear."

"Very well," he says, "MAGNUS! YOUR BOY TOY IS HERE. AND SOBER!"

"Be right down!" Magnus's voice calls back. A few moments later, footsteps on the stairs are heard and then Magnus appears behind the other warlock. There is a contrast between them. Magnus is tall, a couple inches taller than Alec, which is really uncommon. His friend is more Clary's height, many a few inches taller than the redhead. Magnus's skin is tanned and his hair is black, whereas his friend is a greenish color, with white hair and horn. Something seems off about the warlock's fingers, too. Alec glances over at Magnus and at his mark - his cat's eyes. Alec realizes how lucky his soulmate is - his warlock's mark is so slight. He can pass as a normal person, especially if he just uses a simple glamour on his eyes.

"Don't just stand there, Ragnor. Aren't you going to let our friend in?" Magnus says, breaking Alec's from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't be loud, please," Ragnor says and moves aside. Alec steps inside, looking anywhere but at Magnus. Why is he acting this way all the sudden. His friend just said to be quiet. It didn't have to be in that context. Why is Alec thinking like that?

"What can I do for you, Alexander?" Magnus asks, closing the door behind Alec as his friend vanishes down a hallway.

"I was wondering if you were free," he says.

"For you, I always have time," Magnus says, "What do you need?"

"I just thought we could hang out. Talk. Maybe go for a walk or something," Alec shifts on his feet.

"Are you asking me out, Alexander?" Magnus asks.

"Yes," Alec says, his confidence returning, "yes, I am."

"I'd love to hang out with you, Alec. What do you have in mind? We could have a picnic. I know a good spot," Magnus says.

"That sounds nice," Alec says, "We just need to make a-" Magnus snaps his fingers and a picnic basket appears in his other hand.

"Did you just steal someone's picnic?" Alec asks.

"I don't know," Magnus says, "Come on, let's go. RAGNOR, WE'RE GOING OUT. BE BACK LATER!" Magnus walks through the house and opens a back door. Alec follows Magnus out the door and they walk down the street. They walk out of Alicante and towards the lake. Magnus snaps his fingers again and a red plaid blanket appears on the ground and Magnus sets the basket down on it and sits down. Alec doesn't ask about where the blanket came from, he just sits down on it beside Magnus.

"What's wrong? You seem distracted?" Magnus looks concerned.

"My parents. They're splitting them up," Alec says, "Everything is changing. And I know that I have to tell them about you soon, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to them."

"You don't have to tell them straight away. Just let things calm down first. And as for your parents, the Clave is just scared. But, maybe it's for the best. They'll be with whom they're supposed to be."

"But maybe they're supposed to be together, Magnus."

"If that was the case, their arms would have said that. Their marriage produced some wonderful things, but imagine how happy they'll be with their soulmates. The people that were made specifically for them. Plus, their soulmates have probably been alone this whole time. This may be for the best, Alexander."

"But they're my parents."

"And they always will be. Just wait and meet their soulmates. Then see how happy they are," Magnus says, "Ragnor says I've gotten really annoying because I tell him every little detail of what happens when the two of us are together."

"You tel him everything?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? He's my friend and you're one of the best things in my life," Magnus says.

"Jace, Clary, and my sister always harass me for details," Alec says, "I don't tell them everything. Just the basics. They're very nosey, though. And a little one-track-minded."

Magnus laughs, "Your parabatai seems like it. You know, your father had one, too."

"A parabatai? I didn't know that. Who?"

"Michael Wayland," Magnus says, "They had a falling out."

"What? Why?"

"Michael Wayland was gay," Magnus says, "He came to me once. Other Shadowhunters have, as well. I've never been with one before, though. I'm assuming he told your father or developed feelings for your father."

"Great. How's he going to react when he finds out his son is gay?" Alec sighs, then suddenly realizes something, "Jace thought Michael Wayland was his father."

"It was Valentine taking care of him, posing as Michael Wayland, wasn't it?" Magnus asks.

"Michael Wayland died, though. It was him that burned in that fire," Alec says, "My father would have felt their connection snap like mine and Jace's almost did."

"So when Jace was placed in your Institute because his father had just died-" Magnus says.

"My father should have known something wasn't right. Because Michael Wayland had been dead for years," Alec says, "So why didn't he say anything?"

"That's a good question," Magnus says, "But can we just enjoy our date?"

Yeah, of course," Alec says and rolls up his sleeves and opens up the picnic basket. Magnus focuses on his name on Alec's arm as Alec pulls out a couple plates, napkins, and plastic silverware out of the basket. Then he pulls out a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches, a bowl with salad, and a plate of cookies. Then he looks back into the basket, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asks him.

"Who puts wine in a picnic basket?" Alec pulls out the bottle and a couple cups.

"I don't know," Magnus says, "But hey, it's our gain. That's one of the really good kinds. Magnus snaps his fingers and the cork disappears. Alec pours them each a glass of wine and then they start eating their sandwiches quietly.

They end up polishing off the bottle of wine by the end of their picnic and are both a little giggly.

"You know, Jace keeps bothering me about you," Alec says, "Wondering what's going on between us."

"What did you tell him?" Magnus says, "Although, it's none of his business."

"That's exactly what I told him!" Alec exclaims, "But you know, I can tell whenever he and Clary are together, especially when they're being really rough. And it's soooo annoying. He can't keep it in his pants."

"Sounds really annoying," Magnus stands up and snaps his fingers, making everything but the blanket disappear. He holds his hand out to Alec, who takes it, but then falls against Magnus, knocking them both to the ground. Alec starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Magnu asks.

"We fell over and now I'm on top of you and it doesn't matter because there's no one around," he says, "I can do anything I want!"

"Well, not anything. I wouldn't advice jumping into the lake. That would cause some powerful hallucinations."

"That wouldn't be very fun," Alec says, "But you know what is fun?"

"What?" Magnus asks the Shadowhunter, looking into his blue eyes.

"This," Alec says and presses his lips against Magnus's. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and the two lay there on the ground, kissing, with no worries of being found.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know what you're thinking: 'TheOtherAvenger, you said Friday night you'd tr to update daily, but it's Sunday!' Something came up Saturday, so I was doing something. I also was doing homework and then I tried to write, but it was garbage. So, I played Sims until 2 am. This cahpter is a little shorter, but a lot of important things happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I would have already read Lady Midnight (which I can't until Friday.)**

 **Warnings: Innuendo, angst, and homophobia.**

* * *

Alec and Magnus stay out until the sun starts to set. They head back Ragnor's house. Magnus invites Alec inside, but he turns the invitation down.

"I need to get back. It's late. And if stayed here, I would never hear the end of it from Jace. He'd be convinced something happened," Alec says, "Good night, Magnus."

"Good night, Alexander. Will I see you tomorrow?" Magnus asks the Shadowhunter.

"Maybe," Alec says, "Depends on if things are busy or not. Thank you for tonight, though. I had a good time."

"Me too," Magnus says, "Maybe we'll have our third one soon. And you know what they say about third dates." The warlock winks one of his cat's eyes.

"Gee, I don't know if I'm ready for second base," Alec jokes, "I don't let just anyone play with me chest."

"I'm not just anyone," Magnus says, chuckling at Alec's comment. The blue eyed boy could be really interesting once his guard is down. Magnus likes this side of Alec. Magnus has partially pulled the Shadowhunter out of his shell, at least while they are alone together.

"Good night, Mags," Alec says.

"Mags?" Magnus asks.

"It's my nickname for you now," Alec says, "Most couples do that sort of thing, don't they?" Magnus doesn't say anything for several moments. Alec had just called them a couple, right? He isn't hearing thing, is he?

"I mean, if you don't like it, I can-" Alec is cut off by Magnus kissing him passionately on the mouth. Alec pulls the warlock closer to him, his hands going around the taller man's waist. Magnus's long, skillful fingers found their way into Alec's hair and tangled into it. They stay like this for what seems like hours, but is probably just a few minutes.

"Get a room!" Ragnor yells, seeing them and they spring apart.

"Goodbye, Alexander," Magnus says.

"Good night," Alec says and walks back to his house and upstairs. He walks into his room and immediately wishes he had knocked.

"Jace! What the hell?" Alec immediately closes his eyes, "We share this room!" Alec blindly finds his way back to the door and heads back downstairs and opens the fridge in the kitchen, hoping there is some sort of strong alcohol in it to help him forget what he just saw, but he only finds soft drinks.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be back so early," Jace appears after a few minutes, wearing only a pair of jeans.

"Can't you keep it in your pants?!" Alec asks, "I didn't ever need to see that much of you or Clary!"

"Sorry dude," Jace says, "Clearly you can keep it in yours, because once you start, you can't stop. You and Magnus will be the same way."

"No more sex in our room! Go to Clary's aunt's house!"

"Luke and/or his sister are always there," Jace says, "It's a little hard to be sneaky about it."

"So that means I have to see it?" Alec asks.

"I said sorry," Jace says.

"Are you really?" Alec snaps, "You told me that you wouldn't do that in our room!"

"Just because you don't have any interest in sex, doesn't mean that no one else is allowed to have any!"

"I never said I didn't! But maybe it's time you learned some damn self control!"

"At least I'm not too scared to admit I'm in love! Hell, even Izzy told mom and dad about Simon! He's a vampire! How's it any different?"

"Because Izzy can actually have kids with the vampire! It's not like I can have kids now!"

"I don't think they'll care in the long run, Alec! They'll just want you to be happy! And you seem pretty happy with him! Plus, they can't do anything because soulmates have to be together!"

"If that's the case, why did they lock me in a room right next to Magnus's and keep me all day instead of just letting us leave once both of us were registered? Let me give you a hint: because the Clave cares!"

"Well, they can't keep you apart. The Accords-"

"Don't say anything about my situation!" Alec exclaims, "Because it's not supposed to happen!"

"Clearly it is," Jace says, "The system needs to change. Maybe that's why this is happening."

"But will the Clave see that?"

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow at the meeting, won't you?"

"What?" Alec asks.

"I heard your parents talking. Tomorrow they'll have an unbiased group of observers and let people say why or why not Shadowhunter/Non-Shadowhunter relationships should be allowed."

"I guess I'll have to go and see my fate," Alec says.

"How was your date with Magnus? Have you been drinking?"

"We had a picnic. There was wine involved," Alec says, "I'll tell you more in the morning. Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright. No more sex in our room. I swear," Jace says.

"You guys are being safe about it, right?" Alec asks, "With all the stuff going on, the last thing we need around here is a baby."

"What are you, my dad now?" Jace asks, "I'm always safe. Trust me, I'm in no rush to have a kid."

"Alright, good," Alec says. He looks up as Clary comes down the stairs, fully dressed.

"Alec, I'm really sorry," Clary says, "It was my idea. Don't be mad at Jace."

"It's alright," Alec says.

"Well, I'm going home," Clary says, "I think Luke is starting to suspect something."

"I'll walk you home," Jace says and the two leave. Alec goes upstairs and reads a book. He eventually goes to bed and doesn't hear Jace return. However, he is there when Alec wakes in the morning.

After breakfast in the morning and giving Izzy almost all the details of his date, Alec heads to the Council meeting. On the way there, he starts to panic a little. What if he and Magnus can't be together. Or worse, what if the Council tells everyone about his relationship with Magnus? Alec takes a seat in the audience and waits for the meeting to start.

"Today we are here to discuss what to do about Shadowhunters that are soulmates with people who are not Shadowhunters, whether they be Mundanes or Downworlders. As well as what we think of homosexual couples, whether they are both Shadowhunters or not. Anyone who wishes to give their opinion may come up in give their reasons why it should be one way or another. Who would like to go first?"

"My name is Ryan Greenheart. I say no. We need to keep the Shadowhunter lines pure. Also, enough good names have died off in the past couple few generations. We need more Shadowhunters, especially now that Valentine is back. Lives are going to be lost. And we also need to make sure we have couples who can reproduce." The man goes and sits back down. Alec listens to person after person say why only Shadowhunter relationships should be allowed. Alec sighs and glances over at Magus who is sitting with the other Downworlder represtatives. Alec shakily stands up and walks to the front. He can't be the only one who is for these types of relationships, but maybe the other are two scared to be the first to speak up. He notices his friends from the room in the crowd.

"My name is Alexander Lightwood," Alec begins, "And I think the people who were up here before me are wrong. The system is corrupt. And I'll tell you my story and you'll see that I'm right." Alec glances over at Magnus whose eyes are encouraging him. Alec sees his parents in the audience. Now they and everyone will know,.

"I'm tired of lying and hiding. When I was 13, I noticed my mark one morning. And I immediately started panicking. Why, you ask? Because I knew the name on my arm wasn't a Shadowhunter name. And I knew what people thought of people that didn't have Shadowhunter soulmates. So, I, in my panicked state, drew the burn rune over the mark and let it burn my skin. And every morning for almost a month, I got up early and stayed up late, letting it burn my skin for two hours each time. I only stopped once my sister found me and came up with a better idea. I spent the next five years hiding the remainder under glamour runes. I let everyone but my sister believe that I never got my mark. But, then I met my soulmate and I knew immediately that I couldn't stay away. That we had to be together. Before the registration the other day, I tried to burn it off the rest of the way. I went out drinking with my friends, leaving the rune on. Then I turned up on my soulmate's doorstep. And my soulmate healed my mark. And I'm happy it's back and I'm happy we're together."

"Who is your soulmate?" Someone asks after the audiance memebers are whispering to each other for what seems like hours. Alec sees that look of shock on their faces.

"Actually, my soulmate is in this room," Alec says, "And you know what, I don't care what any of you think. So I'm not afraid to do this." Alec crosses across the space and pulls Magnus to his feet and kisses him in front of everyone. Their is a collective gasp in the audiance as the Shadowhunter and Warlock stand there and just kiss. Alec pulls away from the warlock and rolls up his sleeve.

"See that? It clearly says Magnus Bane. And why on earth why would it be there if we weren't supposed to be together."

"I know you people don't really care about my opinion," Magnus says, rolling up his sleeve, "But here's the truth. I'm 300 years old and I have been waiting all those years, keeping an eye on the Lightwood family, waiting for Alexander to come along. And I know I will lose him some day, but how is it fair for me to have waitd so long for him just to have him pulled away from me just because this relationship breaks your tradition? Sure, we can't have kids on our own, but I'm sure that you can set up an adoption system. I'm sure some young Shadowhunters that have kids don't want to raise them and this battle will orphan some children. Are we any less qualified to take care of the next generation of Shadowhunter? Or, as a matter of fact, lots of downworlder, especually Warlock, children get abandoned. Maybe you people should do something about that. I'm more than willing to help set up an adoption system"

"That's a good idea!" Someone in the audience calls and several people agree.

"We will talk about that matter another day. We must focus on today's topic. Mr. Lightwood, you may take your seat." Alec goes and sits back down. He was right: people that thought they should be allowed to be together came up and told their stories.

"Alright, there will be a discussion and a vote from our selected unbiased council. The results will be announced tomorrow. This meeting is dismissed." Everyone files out and Alec heads home, getting there before his parents. He heads upstairs and finds Jace, Izzy, and Clary waiting for him.

"How did the meeting go?" Jace asks.

"I may have come out and kissed Magnus in front of everyone," Alec says.

"WHAT?" All three ask at the same time.

"Well, everyone was saying why those types of relationships shouldn't be allowed, so I stood up and told my story to get others to do the same. and it worked, but somehow I don't think Mom and Dad will be-"

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" His father screams. Alec sighs.

"Time to go get murdered," Alec says, heading towards the door. He heads downstairs, but the other follow him to support him.

"You three back upstairs," Maryse tells the others.

"No," Izzy says.

"No?" Her mother asks, "This is none of your business. Actually, I'll be talking to you later, young lady."

"Why? Because I helped my brother because he was scared that what's about to happen right now," Izzy says, "Alec is happy. I've never seen him as happy as he is with Magnus."

"Izzy's right. Alec is my parabatai. I can feel and see a change in him," Jace says, "They belong together."

"When I first met Alec I always thought he was really grumpy," Clary says, "Now he's not. He's actually bubbly when he's talking about Magnus."

"All three of you knew and you didn't say anything?!" Robert asks, "What is wrong with you kids? Where did we go wrong raising you three kids?"

"I love Magnus," Alec says, "And if the Council says tomorrow that we can be together, you can't keep us apart. And you can't kick me out of the Institute because you don't own it. It's the Clave's property. Plus, if I leave, Jace will have to as well, because you can't separate them."

"And I'd leave too," Izzy says, "And then the Institute would be empty."

"Their relationship is wrong! A warlock, Alec? Really? And a male one at that?"

"It's not my fault! Soulmates aren't chosen! It just happens! And Magnus is 300 years old, so this was decided 300 hunfred years ago! So just accept it!" Alec stands up.

"Where are you going, young man?" Robert asked.

"To see my BOYFRIEND, THE WARLOCK!" Alec yells and leaves, slamming the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**School's kept me busy. Sorry guys. I'll try harder. Oh, and don't worry, I haven't read Lady Midnight yet (hopefully this weekend), so don't worry about spoilers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Did you see Shadowhunters last night? Do you think I would allow that?**

 **Warnings: Fluff and angst**

* * *

Alec walks straight to Magnus's and the door opens before her even knocks. Magnus is leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was expecting you," Magnus says, "Honestly, I thought it would take a little longer for you to storm out of your house."

"I can't believe my parents!" Alec exclaims, "I'm 18! I'm an adult in the Clave's eyes. And there are currently no laws against what we are doing. So what's the problem?"

"Shadowhunters like traditions," Magnus says, "Why don't you come in?" Magnus moves away from the doorway and inside, Alec following him.

"Do you want some tea?" Magnus asks.

"Something stronger would be nice," Alec says. Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec has a drink in his hand, "Thanks." Magnus sits down on the couch and Alec settles down beside him. Magnus takes Alec's hand that he's not using and laces their fingers together, but says nothing, just letting Alec drink.

"I'm a idiot," Alec says after his bottle is empty, "What was I thinking? Coming out like that?"

"You did the right thing, Alexander. No one would have said anything to support relationships like ours if you hadn't first. People are afraid to go against the consensus."

"So why does that make it my job?" Alec asks.

"Because you were brave enough to do the right thing, even though you knew the result might make you disliked.

"I don't even know what will happen now," Alec says, "My parents probably want nothing to do with me and we find out tomorrow if we're allowed to be together or not."

"Who cares what they say?" Magnus says, "I'll still be with you. They can't control what I do."

"Yeah, but they might give me a wife or something," Alec says, "Then what?"

"They won't force you to get married," Magnus says, "Even they wouldn't be that low. Besides, that would pull a girl away from her pair."

"They could remove our marks and then just pair us off," Alec points out, "It's the Clave. They can literally do anything they want and who is going to stop them?"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of people upset if they do that," Magnus says.

"Only by the people it affects! Everyone else is about keeping the bloodlines pure and reproducing!"

"Not everyone, Alec. I'm sure there are people on your side. And the stories you and the others told were powerful. They had to be affected by them at least a little. And they definitely won't forget about what you did."

"I have no idea what possessed me to kiss you in front of everyone. I could have just said who you were."

"But your way got their attention. Plus, that meeting was boring and I love kissing you, Alexander."

"Do you? I never would have guessed that," Alec replies sarcastically.

"You need to spent less time around Jace. His sarcasm is rubbing off on you. Especially when you've been drinking."

"Yeah, well, he's my parabatai," Alec says, "Technically the Clave can't separate us against our will."

"I know, Alexander," Magnus says, "And when the Clave tells everyone tomorrow that we're allowed to be together, then they can't do a thing about it."

"You mean if," Alec says.

"No, I said when and I met when. The Clave has done some pretty bad things, but it's a higher power than them that pairs people together. And that power decided 300 years ago that it wanted us to be together. Who are the Clave to mess with that."

"I hope you're right."

"Alexander, after 300 years, there is a little that I don't know and little that surprises me."

"Do I surprise you?"

"Of course you do. You surprised me earlier," Magnus says, "Of course, I did know you would show up here."

"How?"

"Because I knew your parents would be upset with you and yell at you. And I knew that you wouldn't have it. And you don't really have any place you can go."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Alec asks, "I don't really want to go home after all that. I need a little time away from my family and all that drama."

"Of course. The couch is all yours," Magnus says, "It might be a little more comfy if you have a few more drinks."

"I didn't mean on the couch," Alec says, his eyes looking into Magnus's.

"Alexander, are you sure you're not just mad at your parents? I don't want you to regret this."

"No, I didn't mean _that_ either. I've had enough of that for a while," Alec says.

"Pardon?"

"I walked in on Jace and Clary after our date the other night," Alec says, "If I never see that much of Jace again, it'll be too soon."

Magnus chuckles, "My room is upstairs." Magnus gets to his feet and offers his hand to Alec, who takes it and stands up. The two head upstairs to the room Magnus is sleeping in. The room is a blue color - not like Alec's eyes, but more of a sky blue. It's a calming color. There's a closet with white accordion doors that are closed, but no doubt it's full of Magnus's clothes. Alec doubts that there's anything in the dresser, Magnus wouldn't risk getting wrinkles or folds in his clothes. The bed is a king sized, that seems a little too big for the room.

"Make yourself comfy," Magnus says, sitting on the bed, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Alec says, sitting down on the other side of the bed, stretching his legs out on the bed and resting his back against the headboard.

"Alexander."

"Okay, fine, maybe a little," Alec says.

"What do you like on pizza?" Magnus asks Alec.

"Where are you going to get pizza? It's not like they deliver it."

"Just answer the question," Magnus says.

"Pepperoni, mushrooms, sausage, and onions." Alec says. Magnus snaps his fingers and a pizza box appears on the bed. Alec opens up the box and finds a pizza with what he had just said he liked on it. Alec grabs a slice and starts eating it.

"Did you steal this pizza?" Alec asks.

"Would it make you feel better if I said no?" Magnus asks, taking a slice of the pizza.

"Can't you like leave money or something?"

"Hey, I don't charge Shadowhunters nearly as much as I should," Magnus says, "This pizza is further payment. But, if it makes you feel better, in the future I'll make sure I leave money."

"How could you even get a pizza this quickly?" Alec grabs a second slice.

"Someone else will just have to wait a little while longer for pizza," Magnus says, "I'm sure it won't kill them.

"I suppose not." The two eat the pizza and then talk for a little while. Mostly Alec talks about Izzy and Jace and Magnus listens attentively to everything the Shadowhunter says.

They go to bed around midnight. Alec gets under the covers as Magnus gets ready for bed, then joins Alec. He slowly puts an arm around Alec.

"Is this okay?" Magnus asks Alec, not wanting to make the 18 year old uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's fine. You can move closer if you want," Alec says. Magnus does exactly that and the two fall asleep spooning.

Alec is awake first of course. He gets up and heads to the kitchen to make coffee, only to find Ragnor already there, drinking a cup. Alec grabs a mug and pours himself a mug.

"You guys must have been really quiet last night," Ragnor says, "I didn't hear a thing. Not that I'd want to."

"Nothing happened," Alec says, "We just shared a bed."

"Uh huh. Sure. Well, I hope you enjoyed your bed sharing," Ragnor says, "You planning on going to the meeting today?"

"Yeah, why?" Alec asks, "I need to find out what happens."

"He's asking because you can't wear the same thing you wore yesterday," Magnus says, walking down the stairs, "People might assume things."

"I guess I have to go home," Alec says.

"No need," Magnus snaps his fingers, "I think you'll find your clothes in the bathroom when you go take a shower."

"Thanks," Alec says, finishing his coffee and walking upstairs. He takes a quick shower - something that he's used to doing after living with Alec and Izzy all these years who take forever in the bathroom.

Alec reemerges from the bathroom and heads back downstairs as Magnus heads up to take a shower.

"Here, have some pancakes," Ragnor pushes a plate in front of Alec, "They're chocolate chip. I made them from an old friend's recipe."

"Thanks," Alec says, digging into the pancakes, which are actually really delicious, "How long have you known Magnus?"

"A very long time," Ragnor says, "I was involved in the Peru adventures. As was Caterina."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Have you ever tried to stop Magnus from doing something?" Ragnor asks, "He doesn't listen. He thinks 'no, Magnus, it's not possible' and 'no, Magnus, it's a bad idea' are challenges and then he does the thing. And then I end up covered in manure."

"Okay, I have to hear that whole story. Surely Magnus has written this stuff down or something somewhere."

"I don't think so," Ragnor says, "I'm sure if you ask, he'll tell you the whole story, as well as the some of his other bad ideas."

"That sounds like fun," Alec says, "I'm sure it's hard to think of new craxy ideas after 300 years?"

"Have you met Magnus?" Ragnor scoffs, "even you're a crazy idea of his."

"It wasn't really his idea. He didn't choose to be my soulmate," Alec says.

"Yeah, but most Downworlders, especially the immortal kind, with Shadowhunter soulmates have their marks removed. In a less stupid way than you tried, of course. But Magnus wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew you'd need me," Magnus has appeared soundlessly, like a cat, behind Alec.

"How could you possibly know that?" Alec asks.

"Because Shadowhunters don't like different," Magnus says, "especially not this different. And how fair would it be to you if I acted like I never had a soul mark. That not only did you have my name on your arm, but that it wasn't reciprocated and you'd be an outcast and alone. It's cruel." Alec turns around and kisses Magnus romantically. Magnus puts an arm around Alec's waist. Alec slowly pulls away, though.

"What was that for?" Magnus asks, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Just as a thank you for being amazing," Alec says.

"My name is Great in Latin," Magnus shrugs, taking Alec's hand.

"I think you forget about the second part," Ragnor says, "Great Destroyer. It suits you. I'm surprised Peru is still there."

"I didn't do _that_ much damage," Magnus says, "Come on, Alexander, we're going to be late for the meeting." The two walk through Idris, hand in hand. If people are staring, Alec doesn't notice or care. He's happy with Magnus and they may not be able to be together any longer.

They arrive in the Accords Hall and Magnus goes and settles beside Luke where the Downworlder representatives sit. Alec heads up into where the Shadowhunters are, settling away from his parents and instead near Matt, Jake, and Anthony.

"How did your parents react?" Jake asks him, "What you did yesterday was pretty bold."

"They freaked out, of course, but if we win today, they can't do anything about Magnus and I. But I'm sure the fact that I spent the night at Magnus's has pissed them off even more. But I don't care."

"You shouldn't care what people think," Matt says.

"May I have your attention?" The Consul calls and the crowd goes quiet, "As you recall, yesterday we had testimonials as to if we should allow relationships between Shadowhunters and non - Shadowhunters. Some of these testimonials were very memorable. A panel talked for several hours before coming to a unanimous decision." The room goes completely silent. Alec's eyes lock on Magnus's as he waits for the Consul to continue.

"We have decided that Shadowhunters must be with the person whose name is on their arm," he announces, "Regardless of what they are or what their gender says. As you know, Shadowhunter blood is dominant. So, those that can reproduce will, but the child must have the Shadowhunter's last name. If you wish to hyphenate, the Shadowhunter name must be at the end. Those that can't reproduce naturally must either adopt or use Mundane methods, but still have to raise children. This is the final decision. It is now law. If you break this law, you will be expelled from the Clave. No exceptions." Alec smiles at Magnus and Alec's friends silently cheer. No one complains verbally, they no better than to disobey the Consol.

The meeting seems to last forever, going on to talk about politics and then how they are looking for a panel of people to work on adoption reformation, including abandoned Downworlder children, just as Magnus had brought up yesterday.

Alec meets up with Magnus after the meeting and hugs him tight.

"We won," Alec smiles, "We actually won."

"Excuse me," a man walks up to the pair, "I was on the panel yesterday. We actually talked about your actions and story quite a bit, Alexander. It was ultimately because of your passion and boldness that we voted to allow people like you to be together. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, sir," Alec says, "It means a lot. You've made a lot of good people happy."

"You would make great spokesmen for other causes," he says, "Especially with your passion about the adoption reform. You both should join the panel."

"We might just have to do that," Magnus says, "Far too many children are abandoned or lose parents. And then they're stuck in the orphanage here or in the Mundane world. And people tend to not want anything to do with abandoned warlock babies because some of us don't blend in as well as others."

"See, that's the passion I'm talking about," the man says, "I really hope I see you tomorrow. My name's Samuel Everheart, by the way." The man smiles and walks away from the pair.

"Come on," Alec says, taking Magnus's hand.

"Are we going back to my place?" Magnus asks as they leave the building.

"No, back to mine," Alec says, "Time for you to formally meet my family."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone. I'm so, so sorry about not updating sooner. It's been almost a week, I know. I fully planned on updating this weekend, but I got an email late Friday night that I might have to move from my dorm building to another one because I didn't finish all the work needed to stay in the one I live in, so this weekend I spent like the whole weekend unable to do anything from all the anxiety and had several emotional breakdowns and ended up calling my mom to take me home (she was still in the area from bringing me _Lady Midnight_ and I live about an hour away from my college.) I had a meeting yesterday and then found out last night that I don't have to move, I just have to do extra work. So, now I feel a lot better. I'm on break next week, so there should be plenty of updates. Upon writing this, I am 246 pages into _Lady Midnight,_ and I will post no spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: *Brings out Shadowhunters as evidence*Not that I don't love the show, there are just some things I wouldn't do that the people who own TMI do.**

 **Warnings: Homophobia and goofiness**

* * *

Magnus and Alec walk into the latter's house, hand in hand. Alec hears his parents in the kitchen, his father clearly sounding angry.

"This is wrong!" His father exclaims, "I know I'm not supposed to question the Clave, but who in their right mind thinks that this is okay? First I find out my son is gay and now I find out we can't do anything about it! And Izzy is paired with that damn vampire! Her kids will be half vampire and Alec's will be just random kids they found on the street! The Lightwood name is just being smeared all over the place! There's no honor left to it! Even Max won't be able to fix it if he's got a Shadowhunter soulmate, although, somehow I doubt that he will at this point! Where did we go wrong?!"

Magnus clears his throat, "If I may, this decision was made years and years ago. And your children shouldn't have to fix the name after you splattered it all over the pavement. What's done is done. And you should be happy that your children are happy."

"It is not our fault that-"

"Not your fault your name is ruined? Huh, I didn't realize someone forced you to join the Circle," Alec says, "Before then, the name was fine."

"With a few bumps and bruises," Magnus says, "Benedict Lightwood and his demon pox."

"Demon Pox isn't a real thing!" Robert says.

"So he just magically turned into a giant worm for no reason?" Magnus asks, "I was around back then. I know first hand what happened. It was pretty gross. But I guess that's what happens when you get involved with demons."

"Like a demonic STD?" Alec asks.

"Exactly like that. Don't worry though, it only happens in pure demons," Magnus says, "I don't think we've been formally introduced. Magnus Bane. I'm gonna be around a lot." Magnus holds out his hand.

"There is no rule saying I have to allow you in my house," Robert says, turning from the Warlock.

"You're not allowed to separate us," Alec reminds him, "The connection between us is like the one between Jace and I. Speaking of which: HEY GUYS, COME DOWNSTAIRS!" Footsteps are quickly heard moving around upstairs and then heading downstairs.

"Alec! You're back! Are you alright? You didn't come home last night."

"I'm aware," Alec says, "I was with Magnus last night. Yesterday went pretty well after I got up and told my story. Then other people told theirs. We found out today that we won the vote. Someone on the panel that did the vote actually told me that it was mainly because of me that they are allowing people like Magnus and I to be together."

"That's awesome!" Clary smiles, "I'm glad they made the right choice. Now your life will be easier. No more sneaking around."

"Do you two want to go to dinner with us?" Jace asks, "We were just debating where we should go."

"Sounds good," Magnus says, "If that's alright, Alexander."

"Yeah, that's fine," Alec says, "Magnus, you're the restaurant expert. Know any amazing ones in Idris?"

"Of course I do," he says, "I've been here enough times."

"Alright. Let's go then," Izzy says and the group of teenagersand the warlock leaves the house before either adult can say anything. Magnus leads them through the town.

"So," Jace grabs Alec's arm and lets the others pass them and get a little distance before asking, "Fun night?"

"Jace, you of all people should know that nothing physically happened," Alec says quietly, "We just shared a room is all. I didn't want to come home and deal with mom and dad."

"Well, they were really pissed off yesterday. We kinda figured that you told them. And how you told them. Very publically."

"I don't regret it," Alec replies, "I like Magnus. We're together and ow legally, nothing can be done to separate us."

"I'm glad you're happy. Because when you're happy, I'm happy," Jace says, "Isn't that part of the vow."

"I think it basically said that we can't be separated, that we have to have each other's backs, our family is also the other's family, and that we have to be buried next to each other, but if you want to add the happiness part, go right ahead."

"You know, I spent so long memorizing that vow and I can't remember word for word anymore," Jace says.

"Well, it was years ago, Jace. Plus, I'm sure your memory is being slowly turned to being 95% Clary, so it's acceptable."

"Speak for yourself, sleepover boy," Jace says, then catches back up with Clary, holding hands with her. Alec falls beside Izzy.

"I'm assuming you have a hearing rune on and heard everything Jace and I said," Alec says, seeing the look on Izzy's face.

"You know me so well, Big Brother," Izzy says, "Even though we're not connected, I am also very happy for you and look forward to getting to know Magnus."

"I'm sure you're glad you can be with Simon," Alec says, "This helps both of us."

"I only wish he was here right now instead of back in Brooklyn," Izzy says, "I miss him."

"Maybe Magnus can get some favors pulled and get him here," Alec says, "I'll ask him, but no promises."

"Alright," Izzy says, "I wonder if they've heard about the Law yet."

"Maybe. Information tends to get passed quickly in the Downworld networks. Any Shadowhunters left in the outside world may not know, yet. There's more important things going on at the moment."

"Like finding Valentine before he kills a lot more people," Izzy says, "I know. I hope they find him soon. I hate hiding out here in Idris. I miss the real world."

"I'm sure it won't take too terribly long," Alec says, "There are only so many places he can hide. Plus, he'll eventually make a mistake and someone will catch him."

"Maybe not," Clary says, joining their conversation, "He's been doing this for years. He raised Jace in Idris for 10 years and no one knew he was there. He's good at hiding."

"Yeah, but now everyone knows he's alive," Jace says, "He can't hide forever."

"You guys weren't around when he was at the height of his power - well, Alec was, but he was a baby - but, I was. He won't hide out forever. He'll make a move. And it'll be something big. Something dangerous," Magnus says, "We all best be ready."

"How can we be ready for something that we don't know what it'll be?" Clary asks.

"It's part of the job," Izzy says, "We're always supposed to be ready for anything. That's why we do so much training."

"Plus, there is a high concentration of Shadowhunters here. If Valentine slips, we can portal into the real world and take him down," Alec says, "Then things will be back to normal."

"Not completely," Magnus says, "I don't think any of you will have normal lives again." He opens up a door on a brick wall on the edge of Alicante. They walk in and then Magnus goes up to the hostess.

"Table for 5, please," Magnus tells her, "Preferably somewhere private."

"Alright. Right this way," the girl smiles at them and leads them to a table in the back corner. Jace and Clary settle down on one side of the table, Alec and Magnus opposite them. Izzy sits at the head of the table.

"Why am I the one that's alone?" Izzy asks.

"Sorry, Iz," Alec says, "It's not like you're single. He's just not here, But no coupley stuff. I promise."

"But-" Magnus complains.

"No buts, Magnus," Alec says, "That goes for you two, too." Alec says, looking at his parabatai and his redheaded soulmate.

"That's no fair," Jace says, "I don't like keeping my hands to myself."

"I know," Alec says, "I feel it, remember? Even worse, I had to see it. Thanks for the nightmares."

"Straight people aren't all that bad," Magnus says.

"Yeah, but they can't control themselves," Alec says, "Not when they're in a room with their soulmate."

"Trust me, it's not just straight people, Alexander," Magnus says, "It's a soulmate thing."

"See?" Jace says, "I told you. It's not my fault. It's the power of our connection."

"We're connected too, but that doesn't mean I can't keep my hands to myself," Alec says.

"Yeah, but it's different. We're brothers, not soulmates," Jace says, "The rune that connects us is different than the one that connects soulmates once they go through the ceremony." Alec had almost forgotten about the soulmate ceremony. Usually it happened not long after you met your soulmate, as long as you are 18. Alec begins to wonder if they'll make him go through it with Magnus soon.

"They're probably doing a lot of those in the next few weeks," Izzy says, "Considering they just introduced a bunch of pairs to each other."

"They'll be worried about the older ones first," Magnus says, "Or those who were involved in the Circle."

"What about Circle Member's kids?" Izzy asks the question Alec doesn't want to hear.

"I don't know," Magnus says, "I'm not sure that's a priority. I mean, how many kids will actually support Valentine after hearing all about him and what he did while they were growing up. He's like Hitler for you guys."

"Does that make Circle Members Nazis?" Clary asks. Unlike the others, she'd grown up going to mundane school. Although the others probably knew important pieces of Mundane history, they probably didn't know them in detail.

"That was in interesting time period," Magnus says, "I lost some friends. Hitler killed any Downworlders and Shadowhunters he could find. How he knew of our world, I don't know. I'm just glad I was already banned from Germany by then."

"Germany too?" Alec sighs, "Honestly, Magnus, how have you not been banished to Antarctica yet?"

"Well, actually….."

"Really, Magnus? Really? Antarctica? What on Earth could you have done?"

"I started a stampede of penguins that almost destroyed the ship that we went there on," Magnus says.

"How is that even possible?" Alec sighs and the others laugh at the thought of a penguin stampede. Alec doesn't get his answer because the waiter comes over to take their drink orders, then the group starts looking over their menus to pick out their meals, having been too distracted to do it when they first sat down.

"Tex Mex?" Alec asks, "Sounds interesting." He reads through the menu, trying to find what sounds good.

"Magnus, what's good here?" Izzy asks the warlock, who goes into a long speech about the different food available and what is the best in his opinion. Alec ends up listening to his voice and his passion rather than the actual words as he browses the menu himself.

The waiter comes back with their drinks and then takes their orders. Alec feels Magnus move his hand onto Alec's thigh, just above his knee. Alec places his hand on top of Magnus's and smiles to himself. Magnus is his now for the rest of his life. They can be together no matter what anyone thinks because the Clave allows it now. Alec looks over at Clary and Jace, who are either having eye sex or having a silent conversation. Alec hopes it's the latter. They're so distracted by each other that Alec is sure he could start a fire and they wouldn't notice.

"What happened to no coupley stuff?" Izzy complains. She takes out her phone and starts texting Simon.

"We're not being coupley," Alec tells his sister.

"Yes you are," Izzy says, not looking up from her phone, "So are Clary and Jace over there. They may as well be one person."

"I wonder what their name would be," Alec says, "Heronchild? Fairdale?"

"You're supposed to do it with their first names," Izzy says, "It's obviously Jlary."

"That sounds like a intestinal disease," Alec says.

"You're both idiots," Magnus says, but in an affectionate way, "Obviously they'd be called Clace."

"That does sound better," Izzy says.

"So what does that make us?" Alec asks, "Algus?"

"That actually sounds like a foot disease," Jace says, "Like some kind of fungus."

"Obviously you'd be called Malec," Clary says, "Jace and I already figured that out."

"What about me and Simon?" Izzy asks them.

"Sizzy," the other four say at the exact same time and then they all start laughing at their new couple names.

"Well, now we all have new names," Alec says, "If we need two people's attention, we can just combine their names." They spend the rest of the time waiting for their food combining everyone's names with the each other's. Some of the names that got rejected are laughed at for a few solid minutes.

"No, absolutely not. You cannot refer to Simon and I as _that_ ," Clary says.

"Sorry, Clary, but it's been decided," Magnus says.

"But it sounds so wrong," Clary complains, but the others ignore her as their food arrives. They're all silent as they eat their dinners. Magnus is right, the food is amazing.

"I want to marry this quesadilla," Alec says, then takes another bite. He's never been one much for Mexican food, but this is amazing.

"That is something the Clave might have a problem with," Clary jokes in between bites of her spicy chicken.

"Especially with the new law," Jace says, "And since we're all registered, you can't change the name on your arm to 'Quesadilla.' Plus, I don't think Magnus would like that very much."

"Should I be jealous of a quesadilla?" Magnus asks, "I don't think I've ever done that before. It'll be a new one."

"Relax. I wouldn't actually marry a quesadilla," Alec says, "I might have an affair with it, though."

"It's the cheesecake all over again," Magnus says, "But at least it's possible to have sex with a cheesecake. I feel like a quesadilla would hurt. Especially with all the spices."

"Wait, what about cheesecake?" Izzy asks, "I have to hear this."

"Your brother frequently offers his hand in marriage to food, it seems," Magnus says, "Last time it was a piece of cheesecake. I almost thought he would, based on some of the noises he was making whilst eating it."

"Magnus!" Alec exclaims, turning slightly red in the face, "The details of our dates are confidential!"

"I don't remember signing a nondisclosure agreement," Magnus says, going back to eating. The others just start laughing at Alec.

"This isn't going away anytime soon," Alec sighs as he goes back to eating. After they finish their dinners, the couples each split a dessert and Izzy steals from both of them and finished them up when the couples are done with them. Magnus and Jace pay for dinner together after arguing about which of them should do it. Then they head out of the restaurant.

"I'm gonna walk Clary home," Jace announces, "I'll see you guys later." Clary and Jace walk off in the direction of the Graymark house, holding hands and talking quietly.

"I'm gonna call Simon," Izzy says, pulling her phone from her pocket and walking off in a different direction.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Magnus asks Alec, "If you don't, I understand. Parents and all."

"I don't want to go home. I'd rather go back to your place," Alec says and Magnus turns to look at him.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Alexander?"

"Yeah," Alec says, "I am."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Not gonna lie, I've been too busy with Sims to write. I didn't finish _Lady Midnight_ until earlier today. That's how lazy I am. It look me a week. The first 5 TMI books each took me two days and COHF took me like 3 or 4. So, I've stopped being lazy temporarily and wrote you this. I had written the flashback to start with a few days ago, but lost interest. It wasn't originally a flashback, but I didn't know where to go from there, so I made it one.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm lazy. How could I write a book**

 **Warnings: Sexual-ish, angst, self-esteem issues**

* * *

Alec wakes up in the morning in Magnus's bed. He is shirtless, with the Warlock using his chest as a pillow. Magnus is topless too, showing off his almost caramel colored, smooth skin, as well as the second things that marks him as a Warlock: his missing naval. Alec wonders about it, but he never asks. It probably just healed or disappeared after Magnus was born. There's no way he could have been born without one, right?

Alec studies the sleeping Warlock, not daring to move. He thinks of the events from the night before that lead them to where they are.

 _As soon as they're inside Ragnor's house and the door is closed, Magnus and Alec start kissing. Alec presses Magnus up against the back of the front door, pinning the taller man. Magnus runs his hands over the Shadowhunter as they quickly get more passionate._

" _For the love of God," Ragnor's voice came. Magnus looks over to see him on the stairs, looking annoyed, "Get a room."_

" _This is a room," Magnus says. Neither of the two men move, Alec leaving Magnus pinned against the door._

" _I mean one that other people won't walk into! Preferably your own room. I'd imagine a bed would be more comfortable than a door. Plus, I'd rather just have to change the sheets than the door," Ragnor walks across the open concept first floor and over to the kitchen._

" _We're just kissing. Ragnor, you need to get a girlfriend," Magnus says._

" _I don't need a girlfriend, I just need a less horny houseguest," Ragnor says, "Please just go upstairs so I can eat. And keep it down. Actually, I think I'll go out for a while." Ragnor stands up, "if you'll let me use the door."_

" _Alexander, can you possibly move for a moment?" Magnus asks. The Shadowhunter reluctantly moves away from Magnus, who moves away from the door so that Ragnor can leave. As soon as the blue warlock is gone, Alec is back at it._

" _Alexander," Magnus says after a few minutes, pulling away from him. Of course, he's pinned against the wall by Alec's muscular body, so he can't move much._

" _What?" Alec asks, his blue eyes locking with Magnus's cat eyes._

" _I do have a room upstairs," Magnus says, "However, I'm not sure this is what you really want. Not this soon, anyways."_

" _How do you know I don't?" Alec ask, then moves away from Magnus, towards the stairs, "Are you coming upstairs?" Alec starts to climb upstairs. Magnus sighs and then follows him up. He doesn't want Alec to rush into this with him and then end up regretting it, then still have to be with together, even if Alec doesn't want to be with him anymore. It's a known fact that sleeping with someone too early on can destroy the relationship. Of course, Magnus knows that since this is his soulmate, there's no way it could be bad sex. Magnus didn't think any sex could be bad sex, but he'd learned differently in his experience. Some people just aren't good at it._

 _Alec is sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the ground when Magnus gets upstairs and into the room. Magnus doesn't close the door as Alec stands up and walks over to him. Magnus moves away from the walls and move towards the footboard of the bed, so that Alec couldn't pin him to the wall or try to push him onto the bed. Alec walks over and presses his lips against Magnus's, gently at first, but then a little rougher. Magnus parts his lips and feels Alec's tongue slip into his mouth. Alec presses closer to Magnus. Magnus is surprised about how dominate Alec is being, despite his lack of experience in the matter. However, he is a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters have naturally dominant personalities. Alec's fingers, which had previously been in Magnus's hair, messing it up, now started moving over his body, headed south. Magnus is about ready to stop Alec when his fingers are about to go too far, but instead he shivers a little when Alec's cold hands slip underneath his shirt and run over his skin. Seeming encouraged, Alec pulls back far enough to pull of his stupid (in Magnus's opinion) gray sweater. Magnus lets his eyes wander the Shadowhunter's topless body, looking over his runes. Magnus, of course, knew what all of them are. The permanent Marks and the temporary runes are different colors; the Marks are black, whereas runes are more a purplish peachish color. His parabatai Mark, drawn by Jace, rests over his heart. Magnus can see tiny white scars all over his body from where runes had been burned into his skin previously, then healed. There is a scar from where Alec was stung by the demon that had almost killed him. Magnus notices all these things before he really pays attention to Alec's build. Like all Shadowhunters, he spends most of his time training or battling, so he's very muscular._

" _My eyes are up here," Alec's voice cuts Magnus out of his thoughts._

" _Yes, but your abs are down there," Magnus says, but then looks up at Alec anyways, "My turn, I guess." Magnus works off the few layers he is wearing and drops them on the floor by Alec's ugly sweater. Magnus sees Alec's eyes move downward. Magnus frame is lean and slightly muscular, but not much to see compared to a Shadowhunter. There is one other thing that separates Magnus from others, but it is usually hidden._

" _I didn't know you had two marks," Alec says._

" _Most warlocks do only have one," Magnus replies, "Most of them are actually very noticeable. You've seen Ragnor. He's got three. Of course, I have a friend whose only mark is purple eyes and most people just think that it's pretty."_

" _I like your eyes the way they are," Alec says, "Now, where were we?" Magnus steps back as Alec steps towards him, causing him to frown._

" _I need you to understand one thing, Alexander. I'm not having sex with you. Not tonight. Not yet," Magnus says._

" _Why not?" Alec looks hurt, "Is there something wrong? Do you not want me?"_

" _Of course I do. Just not yet. It's too soon. I don't want to mess things up," Magnus says, looking into Alec's beautiful blue eyes._

" _But Jace says that-"_

" _But we're not Jace and Clary. It's different. Plus, they've been together constantly since they met. We haven't had as much time together. So we're not going to rush into this. We're going to wait and take our time. And it'll be amazing when we do," Magnus says, "It's not that I don't want it. Trust me, I do. It's been a long time. But that doesn't matter."_

" _Okay," Alec says quietly after a few moments of silence, "But can we still kiss?"_

" _Of course, silly," Magnus says, "I'm all for full on making out. Even on the bed if you want. Just keep your hands north of the Equator."_

" _Sounds good," Alec says, walking towards the bed. He gently pushes Magnus onto the mattress and climbs on top of Magnus and starts kissing him. Hands are everywhere, but still following Magnus's rule about staying above the waist. They kiss until they are both exhausted and then Alec laid down beside Magnus, who moves his head onto Alec's chest and listens to the Shadowhunter's heartbeat as it lulls him to sleep._

Alec, looking back, realizes Magnus was right last night about the sex thing. Alec loves Magnus, he knows that much, but Alec had just been caught up in the adrenaline that was rushing through his body after yesterday's events. He is already beginning to feel self-conscious, and he's only shirtless at the moment. He feels Magnus stir.

"Good morning," he says quietly.

"Good morning, Alexander," Magnus sits up on the bed, "You make a good pillow. I'll remember that."

"Thanks?" Alec asks, not sure if it's a compliment.

"Not everyone is a good pillow," Magnus says,getting up, "How about some breakfast?"

"That sounds nice," Alec stands and walks over to pick his sweater off the floor and pulls it back on. Magnus lets out a noise of protest.

"I don't think Ragnor would be as appreciative of me walking around topless," Alec says.

"I know," Magnus sighs, "I can't wait til we get back to New York. I can get you a key to my place."

"I thought you said you lost the keys years ago."

"Well, I'll have to have a new one made," Magnus says, "Now that I have a reason to do so." Magnus pulls on a black shirt covered in glitter before the pair head downstairs. Ragnor is already up and in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Ragnor asks them.

"Yes, please," Alec says and Ragnor grabs a mug and pours him some. Alec takes it and thanks the Warlock.

"I second that," Magnus says and is given coffee by Ragnor as well.

"Breakfast?" Ragnor asks, "I can make Belgian Waffles."

"That sounds amazing," Alec says.

"Well, you're probably really hungry after last night," Ragnor says. Neither of them both to correct him about their activities from the previous night, there's no point to it. They drink their coffee as Ragnor makes waffles in a fancy waffle makers. Magnus pulls out the butter, syrup, and whipped cream from the fridge and sets them on the table and grabs silverware as well, setting the table.

Once Ragnor makes waffles for all of them, they settle down at the small kitchen table to eat. Alec watches Ragnor put butter and syrup on his waffles and Magnus puts on syrup and whipped cream.

"You put whipped cream on your waffles?" Alec asks, cocking his head and looking at Magnus.

"Yeah," Magnus says, "Who doesn't?"

"I don't," Ragnor says, "Because it's gross."

"Don't listen to him, Alexander. Try it. Trust me, it's amazing," Magnus says. Alec picks up the syrup and pours it onto his waffle and then grabs the whipped cream like Magnus said and puts it on the waffle. Magnus watches closely as he tries it.

"Hey, this is pretty good," Alec says, then continues eating the waffle.

"You disgust me," Ragnor says, "You two are perfect for each other."

"Hey, do you have a soulmate?" Magnus suddenly asks Ragnor, "Have you met her or him?"

"Yes, I have met her. She's another Warlock," Ragnor says.

"You've met Caterina, haven't you?" Magnus asks, "she's blue."

"I don't know. I might have," Alec says, "Where is she?"

"She's still in the mundane world," Ragnor says, "She's a doctor. For mundanes."

"That's interesting," Alec says, "how does she fit in?"

"The same way the rest of us do," Magnus says, "glamours."

"However, some people don't have as much to hide," Ragnor glances at Magnus.

"Not unless I want to go swimming in public," Magnus says, "You know how it works. How the marks happen."

"I thought they were random," Alec frowns.

"No. It depends on your demonic parents. Usually a eidolon demons because they can shapeshift into the person's love and they'd never know the difference. Not until the child is born," Magnus says.

"And, if you're like your boy toy over here and your daddy is-" Ragnor cuts off when Magnus kicks his shin really hard. Ragnor says several words in another language that you don't need to be a genius to figure out what they mean.

"What, you haven't told him?" Ragnor asks.

"No. And I don't plan on it. It doesn't matter. I haven't had contact with him in a very long time."

"Is he someone important?" Alec asks, not meaning to pry.

"Yes." Magnus says, but there was a finality to the way he said it. It's clear that it is the end of that conversation. The room goes quiet, all three of them eating their breakfast.

"I'm going home," Alec says later in the morning after he had showered and changed into clothes of his that Magnus made appear.

"Want me to walk you back?" Magnus asks him. He is freshly showered. His black hair is still wet.

"Sure," Alec says, "I'll be back later or tomorrow. I've got to talk with my family. Sort all this out."

"I understand," Magnus says and they head out, "I'm about all this. It's my fault that all this is happening to you. That your family hates you."

"This isn't your fault, Mags. This is what is supposed to happen. They just need to accept it and move on. And they will. It's just going to take time."

"What if they don't accept it?"

"Then they aren't truly my family," Alec says, "I can live with that. I can't be without you."

"Family is important, Alexander," Magnus says.

"Family isn't strictly blood, Magnus," Alec says, "Jace is family. Clary is family."

"You and Jace are bonded," Magnus says, "'your people are my people' and all that. That by default makes Jace's family your family."

"Except Jace doesn't have a family, technically. My family practically raised him," Alec says, "That's how we're parabatai."

"Clary is his family now. And Luke and Jocelyn are her family, therefore Jace's family," Magnus says.

"And mine by default," Alec says, "Does that make me related to Valentine?"

"Yes, technically. But who cares?" Magnus asks, "Once he slips up, he'll either be killed in battle or brought to trial and executed."

"Good. Then this will all be over and things can go back to normal," Alec says, "I mean, as normal as they can be now."

"Normal? I think you're in the wrong profession, Alexander. Maybe you should become a secritary. Or a maid. A French Maid. In one of the cute little outfits," Magnus seems to enter dreamland.

"I'm not cross-dressing, Magnus. Don't even think about it," Alec says as they approach the house.

"Darn," Magnus says, "That gets rid of a lot of role play scenarios."

"Role what huh?" Alec looks at him.

"You have much to learn, young Jedi," Magnus says, confusing Alec further. They stop in front of the door of Lightwood Manner. Alec pulls Magnus close to him and kisses him goodbye for several minutes before pulling away.

"Maybe I was wrong last night," Magnus says, "oh well. I'll see you later, Alexander." He turns to leave.

"Magnus."

"Yes, Alexander?" He turns to face him, walking backwards,

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Magnus says and smiles. Alec smiles at him and goes inside, but finds a lot of boxes in the main living area. He frowns. His mother must be moving out and over to Trueblood Manner. Alec sighs and walks upstairs to find Jace, alone for once, in their room.

"Hey," Jace looks up from writing in a book, possibly a journal, "Didn't expect you back yet. Then again, I sort of did. What happened last night?"

"Nothing. Just a lot of kissing and making out."

"Yeah, I guess I was wondering why nothing sexual happened. That's what we were all expecting, but it never happened. I would have felt it."

"Magnus wouldn't let it happen," Alec says, "not yet."

"That's odd," Jace says, "he doesn't seem like the type to not want to."

"Maybe he's just not that into me," Alec says, "Maybe he's only with me because he has to be. Or because he just thinks he likes me. I mean, to wait 300 years to find out that the person you're meant to be with is just plain old me."

"Alec, you're not-" But Alec had already left the room and then Jace heard the front door slam shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, I know what I said. I'm on Spring Break and that I was going to update more. Sorry. My mother is sick, so we've been laying on the couch, watching ER. And it's a very addicting show. (Luka is mine, stay away from him, other ER fans.) So sorry, but not really. Anyways, here you go. I'll try to give you another one this weekend. Before I die on Tuesday because of Malec.**

 **Disclaimer: Even I'm not mean enough to do what's going to happen on Tuesday**

 **Warnings: Arguing, self-esteem problems, probable depression, angst, talk about sex, and really stupid jokes**

* * *

After not seeing Alec for a few days, Magnus heads over to the Lightwood place. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer, concerned. A mop of blond hair and golden eyes answered the door.

"Have you seen Alexander?" Magnus asks him

"Have you seen Alec?" Jace asks at the same time.

"I thought he was here with you," Magnus says, "I thought maybe I'd upset him."

"You mean with the not sleeping with him thing?" Jace asks.

"Well, obviously you've seen him," Magnus asks.

"Not since that day," Jace says, "he got upset about me questioning him about it and left. I haven't seen him since. I assumed he went back to you."

"I haven't seen him," Magnus says, "What exactly did you say to him?"

"Nothing really," Jace says, "I just asked him what happened or rather what didn't happen. I told him I thought it was weird and then he just stormed out of here ranting about how you probably didn't actually want to be with him."

"And you didn't call me and tell me he was upset and ran off?" Magnus growls.

"He's my parabatai. Knowing him, I assumed that he'd go straight to you," Jace says.

"When he was upset because of me, you thought he'd go to me? Do you know nothing about people?"

"He's got nowhere else to go," Jace says, "His family lives-" Jace cuts off, realizing something.

"What?"

"His mother. They annulled his parents' marriage. Maryse moved back to her family home," Jace says.

"Well, do you remember what her name was?" Magnus asks.

"No. But she said she was the last one. That her parents died and her brother left the world to marry-"

"A mundane," Magnus says, "Trueblood. It pays to keep up with Shadowhunter gossip sometimes. I don't know where it is, though."

"I can track him using my bond to him," Jace says.

"Not if he doesn't want to be found," Magnus says.

"Well, someone has to know where the place is, Jace says, walking out of the house.

"Are we supposed to ask some random person, then?" Magnus says, "not everyone here is helpful. Or friendly, for that matter."

"Maybe not to you. But I'm sure they'll help me," Jace says, and turns to the nearest adult, "Excuse me?"

"Can I help you with something?" The woman asks.

"Do you know where Trueblood Manner is?" Jace asks her.

"You're Jace, aren't you?" She asks and he nods, "thought so." She gave him directions to the manner.

"Thank you," Jace says.

"No problem," she says, then looks at Magnus, "I know you. You're with the Lightwood boy. You two are the reason they allow people like the pair of you to be together. You know, my niece has a vampire. Female one. I've never seen her so happy. You did a great thing. And I heard you're part of the adoption reform."

"Yes, I am," Magnus says, "and thank you, but it was really Alexander that made it happen. I had no idea what he was planning."

"Either way, you two helped progress things so much," she says, "I'll see you around. Good luck." She smiles and walks off, continuing on her way.

"Bet you're not used to being appreciated," Jace says, "are you enjoying it?

"Well, some people still glare at me," Magnus says, "Apparently, I upset some traditional people who seem dead set against the law. Such as Alexander's father."

"You know that no one calls him Alexander, right?"

"I know, but that's his name. He'll always be Alexander to me. Plus, that's the name I've been staring at for 300 years. It's what I'm used to," Magnus says, "he doesn't seem to mind me calling him Alexander."

"If any of us tried that, we'd be impaled by an arrow," Jace says as they walk through Idris.

"Well, I'm special," Magnus says.

"How come your real name isn't on Alec's arm?" Jace asks, "you named yourself. Magnus isn't your real name."

"It is now," Magnus says, "It has been for over 300 years. Yes, I remember my name. But it'll never be spoken aloud again."

"What's so bad about it?"

"Warlocks never reveal their true name. It can be dangerous. Although, many do keep the first name they were given at birth. However, I'm not very appreciative of my mother and step-father."

"We're here," Jace says, "This place is kinda creepy looking." The manner is a little bigger than the Lightwood house. There is a weird aura around the house. Jace thought back to the Lovegood Manner. Everyone swears it's haunted. One time when he was a kid, Jace snuck off to check it out for himself, not believing in ghosts. The house had a bunch of strange noises and Jace could have sworn he heard voices. There was what hae assumed bloody footprints and handprints and someone had written 'GET OUT' in blood on one of the walls. He had nightmares about the place for days.

This place isn't as scary, it just needs some love. One of the windows has a big crack and the front is overgrown with now dead bushes. The house is a little outside town, so not many people probably saw it. Jace walks up to the front door and knocks hard on it. He hears footsteps inside and then the door opens to reveal Maryse Lightwood.

"Is Alec here?" Jace asks.

"Nice to see you too, Jonathan," she says.

"That's not my name, remember?" Jace asks.

"Sorry, it's a habit," she says, "I see you brought Magnus with you."

"Well, at least you can remember my name," Magnus says, "Where's Alexander?"

"He's not here," Maryse says, "sorry." There is a noise inside and the sound of something dropping and breaking, then swearing - a man's voice.

"If he's not here, then who was that?" Jace asks.

"My soulmate," she replies, "we're in the middle of unpacking. So, if you can go-"

"Who's upstairs, then?" Magnus asks, "there's someone upstairs."

"No, there isn't," Maryse says, "look, I've got unpacking to do."

"There are two rooms upstairs with lights on," Magnus says.

"The other room is an office," she replies and tries to close the door.

"Maryse, you know it's illegal to keep parabatai apart," Jace says, sticking his foot in the door, "soulmates too, now. I insist you let us in."

"Look, he doesn't want to see either of you, okay?" She admits, "So just go home. He'll come back to you when he's ready."

"No," they say simultaneously.

"Why does he always get the stubborn ones? Izzy unnecessarily forced her way in yesterday when I would have let her in."

"He's letting Izzy see him?" Jace says, "And not us?"

"Izzy didn't do anything wrong," Maryse says, "he didn't tell me what you guys did, just that you did something and that he didn't want to see either of you."

"It's Jace's fault, not mine!"

"Hey!" The blond boy interjects.

"Well, it is! You made him think that there was something wrong with him!" Magnus exclaims.

"You could have just done what he wanted you to do and we wouldn't have this problem!"

"It was too soon!" Magnus exclaims, "I didn't want to ruin things!"

"Well, you did anyways."

"I didn't! That was all you, Mr. I-Can't-Stay-Out-Of-People's-Personal-Lives!"

"That's a long last name," Jace says, "Even for a Shadowhunter last name."

"I feel bad for Clary that she has to have such a long name on her arm," Magnus says, "Because I'm pretty sure your first name is I'm-A-Giant-Sarcastic-Asshole-Who-Doesn't-Know-When-To-Stop!"

"Is my middle name And? Because that's the only way that jumble would make sense."

"Yep. Your full name is I'm-A-Giant-Sarcastic-Asshole-Who-Doesn't-Know-When-To-Stop and I-Can't-Stay-Out-Of-People's-Personal-Lives!"

"My parents must have hated me," Jace says, "and been able to see the future. Unless I was born an asshole."

"I'm sure you were, considering it was Valentine who cut you from your mother! Who would have gladly had you die alongside her."

"She had just lost my father!"

"I've lost plenty of people over the years, but I've never slit my wrists!" Jace slaps Magnus. In return, Magnus hits him. The two men get into a full out fight, forcing Maryse to get out of the way.

"What's going on out here?" A tall, redheaded man with a southern accent appears in the threshold. Noticing Maryse is out of the way, Magnus darts inside, followed by Jace.

"You can't be in here!" Maryse exclaims, "Leave my son alone!"

"Did you have to slap me so hard?" Magnus asks.

"Sorry dude. I had to make it believable," Jace says, "I told you my plan would work."

"I guess you were right," they head upstairs and Magnus yanks open one of the doors that had a light on. It is in fact, an office. Jace pulls open the other to find a master bedroom. They look at each other and then start opening other doors.

Magnus finds him first. The bedroom is dark; the lights are off and the blinds are closed. However, there is very clearly a lump lying on the bed.

"Close the door, Mom," a very familiar voice says, "it's too bright."

"Alexander."

"Go away," Alec says, "you're not even supposed to be here. I told my mother to keep you out."

"Alexander, Jace and I are just worried," Magnus closes the door and walks towards the bed.

"I know. I'm connected to both of you. Can you please go now?" Alec turns and faces the wall, his back to Magnus. Luckily for Magnus, he can see in darkness, thanks to his cat's eyes.

"Alexander, I know you're upset. But you have no reason to be," Magnus says, "Jace was wrong. He doesn't understand us. I told you-"

"That we're not ready," Alec snaps, "I was there, remember? Only the problem there is the fact that you've slept with everyone and their mother. And father. And grandparents. And great grandparents. And great great grandparents."

"Is that what you think I've spent 300 years doing? Trying to sleep with the entire population of the world? Alexander, would you rather me have been waiting like a monk for you to come along? I don't think that's very fair."

"And I don't think it's fair that I'm just the latest in a long line. The only difference is that you're stuck with me. You have no choice but to spent the rest of my life with me," Alec says.

"Alexander, don't you think that if I didn't want to be with you, I would have done something about it by now?"

"What can you do about destiny?"

"Snap of my fingers. Your mark disappears. Mine disappears. Everyone who's seen either forgets that it was ever there," Magnus says, "I have magic. If I really wanted to get rid of you, I would have done it by now."

"For all I know, you will do it some day. You'll get sick of me and then it'll all be gone. And no one will remember a thing."

"You're being inconsistent, Alexander. If all I wanted from you was sex, wouldn't I have slept with you already?" Magnus ask.

"Maybe you're playing some stupid mind games. Reverse psychology of something like that."

"Or maybe I'm just in love with you and don't want to hurt you!"

"Well, you already have, so nice try. You failed," Alec says.

"Pain isn't all mental and emotional, Alexander," Magnus says, "Being a Shadowhunter, you should know that."

"I think I can handle a little bit of physical pain. I'm a Shadowhunter," he replies.

"It's not just that that's going on. Sex isn't just sex. Most men think sex is just physical. That's why you shouldn't listen to Jace. He doesn't get it. I'm sure Clary does, though. And when you've been around as long as me, you get it. It's not just about the physical. You make yourself vulnerable to another person. It's when people are the most vulnerable."

"And you'd know that from what? Your vast experience?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, are you seriously pissed off about me sleeping with people before you were born? Because believe it or not, it's been almost 20 years for me! I told you, I followed your family tree! I haven't had sex since I found out your mother was pregnant!"

"You haven't?" Alec asks, surprise in his voice.

"No. And when I found out she named her baby Alexander, I knew you'd find me some day and I'd stay avalible until such a time you were ready to be with me."

"Why?"

"I told you. I've been in love with you for 300 years, Alexander. And I'll always love you. Until the day that I die."

"I thought warlocks couldn't die of age."

"They can. Eventually we get too old. We stop feeling. Then turn to stone."

"That sounds…."

"Like something to look forward to," Magnus says, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I was going to say awful."

"Can you please get up? Eat something. Maybe a shower?" Magnus says, "Please? For me?" Alec is about the reply when the door bursts open and Jace walks in.

"Why didn't you tell me you found him?" Jace demands.

"Because I was talking to my boyfriend," Magnus turns to look at Jace, "Trying to fix a problem you caused."

"This is not my fault! You're the one-"

"Who wouldn't sleep with him? Is that all you think about, Jace? Sex? There is more to life. More to relationships. But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace retorts.

"It means that the only thing you truly care about is screwing your girlfriend," Magnus says, "I'm surprised you could keep it in your pants long enough to notice Alec was missing? Or did you just notice because he wasn't in your room, so you can sleep with Clary?"

"He's my parabatai!"

"Then maybe you should actually pay some attention to him!" Magnus exclaims. Then they both turn as the door to the bathroom connecting to Alec's room slams shut and the lock clicks into place.

"See what you did?" Jace asks.

"What are you, stupid? Where's your stele? Draw the Unlocking Rune!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Plus, your magic can do the same thing!" Jace says, "who is the stupid one now?"

"Stop!" Magnus exclaims, "can't you feel that we're hurting him?" Magnus could feel how upset Alec is. His arms aches with it.

"Of course I can. Just let me handle this," Jace says.

"Please let me," Magnus says, "I'll send him your way. Just let me calm him down. Talk to him. I was fixing this before you showed up."

"Fine. Whatever," Jace turns and leaves, slamming Alec's bedroom door behind him and leaving the house.

"Alexander? Can you hear me?" Magnus knocks gently on the door, "Can I come in?"

"You have magic. I don't really have a say in the matter," Alec's voice came through the door.

"I'd rather you let me in," Magnus says, "I don't want to come in if you don't want me to." Magnus heard the lock click and he turned the knob and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the light and sat down beside Alec, who was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the bathtub. He looks like he hasn't slept or eaten in days. Magnus takes his hand and intertwines their finger and Alec leans his head against Magnus. The two sit there for hours, not saying anything. Magnus is just glad he's with his Alexander.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ummm... Oops... I would blame school, but I've really just been playing too much Sims 3 and watching ER. But I'm waiting for the next two seasons in the mail, which are taking way longer to get to me than they should, considering that they're coming from the state directly south of me. I most likely will update this weekend, too, now that I'm back in the swing of things. I also just finishes re-reading CoG, so the battle is fresh in my memory.**

 **Oh, and how about the Malec on Shadowhunters, huh? I'm so proud of Alec.**

 **Disclaimer: Shadowhunters wouldn't be on hiatus**

 **Warnings: Death, slight homophobia, and sexual**

 **Edit: Apparently I posted the wrong chapter at first. Here's the correct one.**

Alec and Magnus are jarred awake by screams coming from outside. Alec is immediately on his feet and in his room, looking for a weapon. He quickly arms himself and heads downstairs.

"Mother, what's going on?" Alec asks, Magnus right behind him, his head peeking over Alec's shoulder.

"Demons," she looks frantic, "stay in the house, Alexander. It's not safe. They're everywhere."

"Mom, I'm a Shadowhunter and Magnus has magic. We have to help. We'll be fine. Where's your friend?And where's Max? You've got him tonight, right?"

"Leo? He's out fighting. And Max is in his room. Alec, please stay," Maryse all but begs her son.

"I have to make sure Jace and Izzy are alright," Alec goes to the front door and opens it, "Mom, make sure you watch Max. come on, Magnus. Let's go." Alec and Magnus leave and head through the streets of Idris. Alec does his best not to look at any of the faces of the bodies littering the street, instead he keeps a lookout for demons as he quickly heads back to the Lightwood house, repeatedly checking to make sure Magnus is still behind him.

"I'm fine, Alexander. Just watch where you're going. Don't trip over anyo- anything," Magnus says.

"Sorry, it's a habit," Alec says, "Jace-sitting." Alec reaches out and grips Magnus's hand the way a mother would a child and kept navigating through the streets.

"I don't understand how demons could get into the city. You need demon blood to take down the wards, but you can't get into the city if you're a demon," Alec says, "it's a paradox. It should be unbreakable."

"Unless someone is demonic and isn't demon at the same time," Magnus says.

"That's another paradox, Magnus."

"Valentine had a son. Jonathan Christopher."

"He died in a fire," Alec says, "With Clary's grandparents."

"You know who else had a kid? Michael Wayland. A son. Can you guess his name."

"Jonathan Christopher. That's why Jace thought he was a Wayland," Alec says.

"Only he isn't," Magnus says, "He's a Herondale. Obviously Jonathan Wayland is dead. It must have been his body that was found with Michael's. So what happened to Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?"

"He's alive," Alec stops walking, "so where is he?"

"I'm guessing Valentine raised him."

"You really think Valentine raised Jace and Jonathan without Jace knowing there was a second boy?"

"If he kept them separate, it's possible," Magnus says, "If Valentine experimented with angel blood prenatally with Jace, what was to stop him from doing the same with his son?"

"How could someone do that to their own child? And I can't believe Jocelyn let him turn their son into a monster?"

"I highly doubt Jocelyn knew. He probably slipped it into her food," Magnus says, "she wouldn't let something like that happened. Although, I think Clary has a little demon blood in her. She was awful as a toddler."

"What?" Alec asks, walking again.

"The first time I met her, she terrorized my cat, The Great Catsby," Magnus says, "I miss that cat."

"Can't you name a cat something normal?" Alec asks, "Instead of bad puns based of dictators or apparently books."

"Alec, I'm immortal. I can't spend my life naming my cat Whisker, Fluffy, or Mittens. You're gonna have to get used to it. I'm a cat person."

"Do you think cats like you because of your eyes?" Alec asks as they turn onto his street, only to encounter a lot demons. Alec drops Magnus's hand and starts shooting the demons with with arrows while Magnus uses his magic to kill them. They get cornered by the pack of them, but they keep fighting.

"Alec!" A familiar voice calls. Alec looks up to see Clary and Jace on the other side of the pack of demons, fighting them off.

"What are you two doing? You're not old enough to fight! And where's Izzy?" Alec asks, shooting another demon. He goes to grab another arrow, but he's out, so he grabs an angel blade and names it before slashing at more demons.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright," Jace says, "Izzy's gone to the Gard with dad. That's where everyone is headed." With four of them, they manage to take down all the demons.

"Is anyone hurt?" Alec asks his companions.

"Just a little spent on magic," Magnus says, "we better get someplace safe. Besides, Alec and I have some critical information to tell you. We know why the wards are down."

"Good, because I'd like to know how someone broke a paradox," Jace says, "It shouldn't be possible."

"Well, it was Magnus that put everything together," Alec says. They all quickly head to the Gard in the center of the city, which is crowded with Shadowhunters. There are families huddled together crying and individuals crying. There is no one injured because they would have been taken up to the hospital area.

They make their way through the crowd, Magnus and Alec quickly locating Izzy and Robert.

"Alec. Where's your mother and your brother?" Robert asks.

"Still at her house," Alec says, "don't worry, I'm sure they're safe. Most of the demons are dead now. The four of us killed off a pack of them."

"You left your mother behind? And I still you're still with that warlock. Doesn't he have something better to do than hang around you all day?"

"No, not really," Magnus says, "I like being with my soulmate."

"Jace and Clary do the same thing," Alec points out.

"Yes, but they're both Shadowhunters," Robert says.

"I don't want to do this right now," Alec says, "Izzy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We got here quickly. Didn't run into any demons. Too bad, though. I could use a good demon slaying."

"Magnus thinks he knows how this happened," Alec says, "and it makes sense. Magnus, would you like to fill them in?"

"Gladly," Magnus says, then quickly explains to them what he had told Alec earlier. About how Jonathan Morgenstern is still alive and that he probably has demon blood in his veins and that's why the wards are down."

"That's an interesting theory," Robert says, then suddenly there a collective gasp in the room. They look over and notice a hologram of Valentine up on the dais. Inquisitor Aldertree walks over to him.

"What are you doing here?" He demands.

"I'm here to offer you a deal," Valentine says, "I've called my remaining demons off your city. However, I will send them back tomorrow night if you do not surrender and swear an oath of loyalty to me and accept me as your new leader."

"You would kill your own kind?" Aldertree asks him.

"You aren't my kind. You've grown weak," Valentine's eyes scan the crowd, and rest on Magnus and Alec, whose fingers are intertwined, "Allowing Shadowhunters to be with Downworlders. It's sick. Downworlders must be killed along with the demons. They're all dangerous and disgusting. My mission is to purify the Earth. That's what Shadowhunter are meant to do."

"That's funny, I thought our job was to protect the mundanes," Clary spoke up from her spot in the crowd.

"Ah, Clarissa. How nice to see you. But you're wrong. If you had been brought up properly, you would have known better. Instead, your mother raised you as a mundane," Valentine says, "I raised your brother properly."

"Jonathan. He took down the wards, didn't he?" Clary says, "Why don't you tell the Clave what you did. How you turned my brother into a demon while experimenting with demon blood while my mother was pregnant. And I'm sure it wasn't just demon blood or just my mother."

"No, Clarissa, it wasn't. But it's unfair that Downworlders were given magic and abilities and all we have is some runes to protect us. So yes, I did experiment in my circle days with expectant mothers. But you should me glad. It's why your soulmate is still alive. It's also why his parabatai is drawn to that warlock."

"I have warlock blood in me?" Alec asks.

"Yes, but not that it matters now. You've chosen a male warlock. I wanted to give future Shadowhunters enhanced abilities. When Clarissa and Jonathan-"

"Jace," he cut him off, "my name is Jace."

"Whatever," Valentine says, "when the two of you inevitably have children, imagine how powerful they will be. Same with the rest of the kids that were born to Circle members before the Uprising. I've created better Shadowhunters. And I will continue to do so."

"Who do you think you are?" Aldertree says, "that is against all morals and ethics. Plus, killing Shadowhunters is-" They never get to find out what killing Shadowhunters is because Valentine reaches his hand into Aldertree's chest and pulls out his still beating heart. Aldertree falls to the ground, dead. A panic goes over the room and people either scream or stutter in disbelief of what had just happened.

"SILENCE!" Valentine exclaims, "I shall give you time to bury your dead. I will also await your decision. Surrender to me by midnight, two nights from now, or anyone who will not willingly join me will be slaughtered. I have the Mortal Cup and the Mortal Sword. You are powerless against me." The hologram shimmers and then disappears. And then the room erupts into complete and total chaos.

"HEY!" Consul Malachi Dieudonne yells, "CALM DOWN!"

"Holograms can't kill people!" A woman calls.

"I'm well aware. It must have been something more powerful. Why doesn't everyone go home and get some rest and we'll have a meeting this afternoon to discuss what we'll do. Also, we will have time to have proper funerals. The last thing anyone should do is panic, okay? We'll figure this all out."

Everyone slowly disperses from the room, no one going against the Consul. Everyone has gone quiet, shock setting in. How could something like this happen? Another Inquisitor dead weeks after the previous one had been killed. The crowd splits up in various directions, no one looking down at the bodies, but managing to step over them. Magnus and Alec walk alongside Clary and Jace.

"Are you coming back?" Jace asks, "it's weird not having you around."

"It's better for me to be at Mom's. She's okay with Magnus and I. You're more than welcome to come live with Mom. Same with Izzy."

"But what about your dad? He'll be alone," Jace says.

"He's got his new soulmate, doesn't he? And Max spends half his time there. I didn't say you couldn't spend time with him. I just don't want to live there."

"Yeah, his new soulmate is nice. Her name is Jacqueline. I can't remember her last name. She's French. And she's got this big, fluffy white cat. I think he's still adjusting, though. It's understandable."

"Yeah, well, I guess they still think my parents are Circle members. It's annoying. They're loyal to the Clave. They made a mistake when they were kids," Alec says, "I can't believe I have warlock blood in me."

"Faerie blood, I'd understand," Magnus says, "you've got the attractiveness of one. And you never seem to lie, just skate around the truth sometimes."

"I lied for years about not having a soulmate," Alec points out.

"Well, technically you didn't have much of a soulmark left, so you kinda didn't. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah, what matters now is finding my brother and stopping my father," Clary says, "maybe we can get my brother to see reason."

"It may be too late for that," Jace says, "he was raised by Valentine and his blood is mostly, if not completely, demonic."

"We need to wake up my mother as soon as possible," Clary says, "Any idea how?"

"The Book of the White," Magnus says, "and I know exactly where it is. But we need Jace to show us where it is."

"What? I don't know where it is," Jace says.

"Actually, you do. Just not directly. And I can't get it myself. It's in Wayland Manner. I can't seem to find it, no matter how hard I look."

"Misdirection runes," Jace says, "Valentine's doing. I can show you where it is, but it might take us a while to get there."

"A friend of mine has horses not far from here," Magnus says, "I'm sure she'll let us borrow them."

"Horses? I've never ridden a horse before," Clary says.

"Really?" Jace asks, "I had a horse growing up."

"Of course you did," Clary says.

"You can ride on the same horse as me. All you have to do is hold on tight. Just like with the demon motorcycle," Jace says, "I'll have to teach you sometime."

"Horses don't like me," Alec says.

"Well, horses love me. You can ride with me," Magnus says.

"Do all animals love you? Who are you, Snow White?"

"No, but I was very close with the Brothers Grimm," Magnus says.

"Did you sleep with both of them?" Alec asks.

"Alexander, believe it or not, I have not slept with every single historical figure that I've ever met. I don't sleep with every attractive single person I meet. I just told them some stories. They changed them a little and wrote them down. Mostly Faerie stories. Which is why the Faeries don't like me that much."

"Obviously you haven't slept with all the attractive people you've met," Jace says, "you've never slept with me. Not that I have any interest. I'd rather stay with Clary."

"Just girls gets boring after a while," Magnus says, "you can only invent so many new positions. We're here." They stop at a cottage a little out of the city. There's a stable beside it.

"Stay here," Magnus goes to the door and talks to a warlock a little shorter than Alec, with pointed ears and a tail like a red panda. They talk for a moment before she goes back inside and Magnus walks back to the group

"Who was that?" Alec asks.

"An old friend. And yes, I did sleep with her. A lot. Until she met her soulmate," Magnus says, "come on, let's ride." They head over to the stable. There are three horses. One of them was pure black with a black mane and tail. One was a strawberry roan, and the other was a palomino.

"Stay away from Vortex. The black one," Magnus says, then saddles up the palomino, "this is Butternut. The other is Shortcake. I know, not as good as names as what I name my cats."

"Wasn't the cat you had when I was little named after a book? Clary asks.

"The Great Catsby," Magnus says, climbing onto Butternut as Jace finishes saddling Shortcake.

"Give me your hand, Alec," Magnus says. Alec does as he says, "Now, put your foot into the stirrup."

"The metal thing?" Alec asks.

"Yep," Magnus watches Alec put his foot into it and then he pulls Alec up onto the horse. Jace, on the other hand, simply lifts Clary up onto Shortcake and the climbs on. Clary wraps her arms around Jace, then Alec copies her with Magnus.

"Ready?" Magnus looks at Jace, who nods and they set off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm all out of new excuses. The song is the same. So just enjoy this belated chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**

 **Warnings: Sexual, cuteness, CoG spoilers**

* * *

Alec isn't sure how long it takes to get to Wayland Manor, but he hates every minute of it. Alec officially decides he will never ride a horse again after they get back to the warlock's house. Alec is also silent the entire ride, not sure how he feels about the fact that Magnus openly told him that he repeatedly slept with that warlock girl. Alec wonders what her soulmate is or was like and if Magnus ever loved the warlock girl.

Jace's horse came to a stop and so did theirs after a second. Alec quickly dismounted the horse, glad to be on solid ground.

"What is her name?" Alec finally asks, "your friend that looks like a red panda."

"Oh, that's Kissa. She's Finnish. Her name means cat. Not sure why she choose that name."

"She never told you?" Alec asks.

"Warlocks understand other warlocks' names mean things. So we don't ask. Sure, if they want to open up, they can, but most don't," Magnus says.

"You told me what your name meant. Well, sort of," Alec says.

"Because I trust you," Magnus says, "but I usually don't talk about it."

"Oh," Alec says.

"If you're done flirting, we have to walk a little from here, but not far," Jace says, "follow right behind me." They follow behind Jace, walking across a meadow. Alec pays way too much attention to the varying shades of green that the grass is. He knows he shouldn't be upset about who Magnus has been with, but he isn't sure if he wants to know who the warlock has slept with over his 300 years. Alec knows it shouldn't matter to him, but for some reason it bothers him. He glances over at the warlock, whose cat's eyes are fixed forward. He's dressed up as always with his hair spiked and full of gel. Alec doesn't really know that much about clothes or fashion, but he has a feeling that Magnus is going to try to change that. Afterall, they're going to be together a long time. Hopefully somewhere down the line, Magnus will open up more about his past. Although he thinks he's in love with the warlock, there's still so much about him that's an enigma.

Suddenly, Alec notices Jace disappear and then Clary. They must have crossed the the boundary of the misdirection rune. Alec follows through alongside Magnus and then a huge, elegant manner comes into site. It's exterior is covered in stone with a chimney on the east side of the house. However, years of disuse have caused the garden to overgrow and then die. Also, ivy is creeping down the walls and some of the windows were broken.

"Looks like it came directly out of a horror movie," Magnus says.

"No one's lived here in 7 years," Jace says, "This place used to be so beautiful. I loved it growing up. Come on, let's get inside." They follow Jace up the front steps and into the house. They walk inside the house, which still looks pretty good on the inside, with only a few signs of decay. However, Alec can feel his parabatai get a little sad. After all, this is where he grew up and now it's abandoned and starting to rot. Since there are no Waylands left, it'll stay this way unless the Clave repossess it and sells it.

"The library is this way," Jace says, turning a corner and then going up a flight of stairs. They follow behind him, even Clary a few steps behind Jace. Alec guesses that she knows Jace needs a little space right now. Alec supposes he should get to know the redhead better, considering that they'll both be around Jace for quite a long time. He doesn't really know that much about Clary, now that he thinks about it. Maybe the four of them can go on a double date. They go into the library and look for the Book of the White, which is disguised as a cookbook. However, when Jace pulls down another book, one of the bookcases moves, leaving a passageway.

"I've never seen this before," Jace says, grabbing his witchlight stone from his pocket and it lit up when it came in contact with his skin. He goes into the dark passageway and finds a set of stairs. Alec follows him down the stairs into some sort of laboratory/dungeon. There are skeletons shackled to the walls. The room smells terrible, like death and decay. Alec doesn't even want to know what he's stepping in as he walks into the room. Alec activates his own witchlight to further light up the room as Jace moves away from him, and finds several journals with old notes on a picks one up and flips it open. The paper is starting to yellow and the handwriting is a little sloppy. Somehow, Alec knows automatically whose handwriting it is. The journals have notes about what Valentine did to various downworlders. Alec reads the first few pages of one from a werewolf child and nearly throws up upon reading what Valentine had done to her.

"Alec!" Jace's voice comes from the other side of the room. Alec hurries over to his parabatai. Alec's witchlight lights up Jace's figure in an angelic light. Alec doesn't see Jace as attractive in the same light he used to when he had a crush on the golden colored boy, but he can understand why so many girls used to be after him. Jace has always been the attractive one that everyone notices, but now Alec is getting the attention that he never knew he wanted from Magnus. But then Alec sees what Jace is staring at and why he feels horrified. A terribly skinny man is chained to the wall Alec has never seen an angel before, but somehow he automatically knows that this is one.

"By the Angel," Alec says, "how long has he been here?"

"Who knows?" Jace asks, then uses his seraph blade to cut through the chains.

 _Thank you_. The angel speaks in their minds like a Silent Brother would, then looked into both men's eyes Alec immediately starts having some sort of vision. There are several images that flash in his mind. The first is of a pale boy with dark eyes covered in blood, with bodies scattering the ground. The bodies aren't just Shadowhunters. There are plenty of Downworlder bodies mingled in the mess. The second is of all of them: Clary, Jace, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, and himself in a dark chamber, with a demon looming over all of them. The next flash is at a funeral, Alec can tell that much because everyone is dressed in their white funeral clothes. Then he's in a room in Paris, looking out a window of whatever room he's at at the Eiffel Tower. The next is of a young navy blue warlock child and a hispanic child, and finally one of a wedding. Alec doesn't know whose wedding it is, but it's outdoors in the summer. This time Alec can actual see himself, but the only thing he notices is a rune he's never seen before. Then the vision breaks and Alec glances over at Jace, who seems just as confused as he is.

 _Give me your weapon, Shadowhunter_ The angel tells Jace, who hands over his seraph blade. The pair of Shadowhunters watch as the angel drives the blade into his own body.

"What's going on?" Clary had appeared behind them. Neither man has a chance to answer before the angel's body starts to glow and become brighter and brighter.

"Get back upstairs!" Alec exclaims and the three of them hurry back up the rotting stairs back up to the library.

"What's-" Magnus starts, but Jace doesn't give him a chance to finish talking.

"We need to get out of here. Fast," Jace says. Clary runs to one of the walls of the library with a window and pulls out her stele and draws a rune, then steps back as a huge hole explodes in the wall.

"Gonna have to jump," Jace says, then goes out the window first, followed by Clary. Alec watches both of them land in the grass and move further away before he jumps out of the window and get away from the house, which is starting to glow and shake. Alec looks to make sure Magnus is still behind him. The house glows brighter and Alec sees Jace press Clary to the ground, protecting her from the explosion with his own body. Alec presses his own body to the ground and feels Magnus beside him and reaches for the warlock's hand and links their fingers together. Debris flies as the house collapses in on itself. The noise echoes through the air and the force shakes the ground.

They wait several minutes, even after the meadow goes quiet and stops shaking before they get to their feet. There isn't anything left to the house but a giant pile of wood and stones.

"Please tell me you have the book," Clary looks at Magnus.

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot," he says, "We should head back so I can wake up your mother. She might have some information or a way of stopping Valentine."

"If anyone can stop him, it's her," Clary says.

"Alright, let's go," Alec says.

"I'd rather stay here a little while," Jace says, "you guys go back."

"I'll stay with you," Clary says.

"No, go. You should be there when your mother wakes up," Jace says. There's a sadness if his voice. Clary can understand it. Jace grew up here. This was his home. Even if that part of his life had been a lie, it was still part of his life.

"There's only two horses. I'm not going to leave you to walk back and I don't think I want to share a horse with Malec. Even if we could put three people on one."

"Malec?" Alec asks, raising an eyebrow, "you know we're two different people, right?"

"You may as well be one person," Jace says, sitting down in the grass, and pulling some up with his hands, "fine, Clary, you can stay."

"I wasn't going to leave anyways," Clary settles beside Jace and takes his hand that now has dirt on it.

"Come on, Alexander," Magnus says, walking back towards the horse. Alec sighs and follows him reluctantly.

"You know, I don't mind walking back to Alicante," Alec says in a last ditch effort to avoid getting back onto the horse.

"Nice try, Alexander," Magnus looks into the Shadowhunter's blue eyes, "mount the horse."

"What?" Alec says, turning a tomato shade of red and he looks horrified.

"Honestly, get your head out of the gutter. Mounting means getting on the horse. I think the horse just likes you as a friend," Magnus jokes and Alec takes a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Just get on the horse," Magnus says, looking at Alec, who finally puts his foot into the stirrup and pulls himself up onto the horse. Then Magnus does the same, settling in from of the blue eyed man on the horse. Magnus takes the reins and pushes the horse into a gallop back to the warlock's cottage. Magnus takes the saddle off the horse and then brushes her down. Alec watches Magnus interact with the horse. Apparently animals just love Magnus. The horse is perfectly calm, even affectionate towards Magnus.

"Easy, girl," Magnus pets her muzzle as he steps back from her attempts to rub it against him, "I'm taken at the moment. But I hope we can still be friends." Alec can't help but smile. On top of being attractive, sensitive, kind, smart, and so many other things, Magnus is pretty funny, too. Even if it's about a horse that's way too into him.

"I didn't know warlocks allowed beastility," Alec jokes.

"Well, occasionally we get bored,"" Magnus says and Alec can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Come on, let's get back to Alicante," Magnus says.

"Shouldn't we tell your friend that we're back?"

"She'll figure it out," Magnus says, taking Alec's hand and they take the short walk back to Alicante and then head to the Ballistas to the room they'd put Jocelyn in. Luke had moved her here when all the Shadowhunters had been called back to Alicante.

Magnus walks into her room and closes the door behind them. Magnus flips through the book until he finds the right page.

"Are you sure you want to be in here, Alexander?" Magnus asks, "it's some pretty powerful magic, plus Jocelyn doesn't know you."

"I'd rather stay here in case something goes wrong or you need me," Alec says, "And she'll meet me sooner or later. It may as well be sooner."

"Alright," Magnus says, holding the book with one hand. He starts chanting in a language Alec doesn't know. His hand hovers over Jocelyn, producing his his signature blue colored smoke from his magic. He continues to chant until Jocelyn gasps and sits up. Magnus closes the book.

"Hello, Jocelyn," Magnus says, "Welcome back."

"Magnus. But Ragnor is the one who I told how to wake me up," Jocelyn says, "is he alright?"

"He;'s fine. He just passed the instructions onto me," Magnus says.

"You must be Alexander," Jocelyn says, her blue eyes settling on the only other Shadowhunter in the room, "I'm glad he's found you. Seems like the only other compay he'll keep is cats."

"Hey, cats make good companions," Magnus says.

"Why are we in Idris?" Jocelyn asks, "where's Clary? Is she alright?"

"We're in Idris because we were called back," Alec says, "Luke brought you here. Shadowhunters and downworlders are being kill. No doubt by Valentine. He attacked last night with an army of demons."

"Demon? Demons can't get into Alicante. The wards can only be taken down by-" Jocelyn cut off, "Jonathan. He's still alive."

"Yeah. That's what we think," Magnus says, "As for Clary, she's out with a friend right now."

"She found him, didn't she?" Jocelyn asks, "I knew she would eventually. Is he a good guy?"

"He's my parabatai," Alec says, "so I'm not all that subjective, but he's a great Shadowhunter. And I can tell he loves her."

"That's good. Well, tell her I'd like to see her. To explain things to her. I know I owe her an-" Suddenly the door opens and a man with blond hair and glasses walks in.

"Luke," Jocelyn smiles at him.

"Jocelyn," he walks over to her, slowly, "I missed you so much." Magnus takes Alec's hand and grabs the Book of the White before heading out of the room to leave the pair to talk.

"We still have things to tell her," Alec points out as they head out of the building.

"Luke can tell her," Magnus says, "trust me, they should be together now. They've been in love with each other and denying it for years. Now that the truth is out, they can finally be happy."


	17. Chapter 17

**I've been busy. I'm sorry. But the semester is almost over, so I'll write more over the summer.**

 **Disclaimer: Really?**

 **Warnings: Not a ton of Malec in this one**

* * *

The next day, the Council announces that it is going to surrender to Valentine, or it nearly does, anyways, until Clary runs up onto the dais and gets everyone's attention.

"We can't give up," Clary says, looking across the crowd of Shadowhunters, "Valentine thinks he can win, but he can't. I know the real reason Valentine wants all the Downworlders dead. Because he's jealous of their abilities. But if we all fight off the demons, Shadowhunters and Downworlders together, we can win!"

"Why should we work with Downworlders?" a voice in the crowd asks, "what would any of us get out of this. And perhaps Valentine is right about one things. Downworlders have an advantage."

"What if we could share that ability temporarily?" Clary asks, and the crowd seems confused, "does someone have a piece of paper?" Within a few moments, Clary is passed a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper she draws a rune - one that she had seen in a dream with her ability.

"What's that rune? It's not from the Gray Book," a female Shadowhunter asks,

"It allows a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder to share abilities," Clary says,"each person in a pair draws it on the other and it's got a similar effect to a parabatai bond, only temporarily. And it won't hurt the Downworlder."

"Can we have a demonstration?" A lanky, redheaded male asks. Clary can't figure out what he is from this distance,

"Ummm…." Clary says, "I need two people willing to be partners."

"Alright," Luke moves towards the dais with Jocelyn. Magnus and Alec have the same idea and both pairs climb the steps. Jocelyn looks at the rune again and pulls out her stele and draws it on Luke's wrist, then hands the stele to Luke, who draws the rune onto Jocelyn. At the same time, Magnus and Alec do the same. The crowd of Shadowhunters watches to see if there are any ill effects to the rune, but if there are, neither Magnus or Luke show any.

"Alright, Clarissa Fairchild, you win. We'll do this your way," the Consul says, moving up onto the dais, "let's hope you're right about this. Everyone of age, find a Downworlder partner." The crowd starts to mix, no longer separating Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Shadowhunters formed pairs with Downworlders, some more reluctantly than other.

At dusk, the Shadowhunter of age head out to the Plains, leaving those under age in the Gard, minus Clary and Jace who slipped out to search for Valentine. However, they have no idea where to find him.

"What is he after?" Clary asks Jace, "Why would he come to Idris and lead this attack.. He wants something else, but what?"

"He's got the Cup and the Sword. He's after the Mirror. If he gets all three, the angel Raziel has to grant him one wish. One with for anything."

"Okay, so where's the Mortal Mirror?" Clary asks Jace, "We've just got to protect it."

"No one knows where or what the Mirror is," Jace says, and Clary stops walking.

"What do you mean no one knows?" You take such good care of the Cup and the Sword, keeping them safe, but you people don't know where the third Mortal Instrument is?" Clary asks, frustrated that they have no idea where to find Valentine. She thinks back to the image of Raziel rising from the lake, the Mortal Cup in one hand and the Mortal Sword in the other, "Raziel only has two hands. How could he have been carrying a third Mortal Instrument?"

"No idea. You've seen the painting," Jace says, "That is the story directly from Jonathan Shadowhunter. That's why we don't know what it is."

"Great," Clary says, stopping by a river and staring into it, "what would a Shadowhunter even need with a mirror? Did they even have mirror back them?" Clary picks up a stone and throws it into the water, watching the rippling of her and Jace's images.

"Clary," Jace says suddenly, like he has had an epiphany, "what do mirrors do? They reflect things. Well, mirrors aren't the only thing that do that, are they? Narcissus fell in love with his reflection-"

"And spent his whole life staring into a river at it!" Clary cuts off Jace and takes off running, using the power of her speed rune, "Lake Lyn!" Jace takes off after her and the pair head off to the Lake, hoping that they are right.

Meanwhile, in the Plain, the battle rages. There are demons everywhere, but there are also Shadowhunters fighting back-to-back and side-by-side with Downworlders. There are Shadowhunter faster and stronger than they ever could be with runes. Alec himself is using magic that he got from Magnus, trying to get a hang of using it. Magnus had given him a short lesson on it right before the battle. The warlock is right beside him, and by the looks of things, the demons numbers are dwindling, even though there is probably still over 100 demons.

"I can feel the power of your runes, Alexander," Magnus says, killing another demon with his magic, "I can even feel Jace a little."

"Be glad you don't feel him more. He's really angry right now," Alec says, shooting a demon with an arrow, having given up on magic, "they must have found Valentine."

"Hey guys!" Of all people, Simon runs past him, a demon on his heels. A Shadowhunter catches up, seraph blade in hand and stabs the demon, which dissolves into black goo.

"Alec, Magnus, this is Andrew," Simon says, gesturing to the Shadowhunter who had just killed the demon, "he's pretty cool. Where's Izzy? I know she's alright."

"She's not 18. She's sidelined with the rest of the kids," Alec explains, "well, except Jace. He and Clary went after Valentine."

"What?" Simon exclaims, worrying about his best friend, "How could you let them go find him? She could be dead!"

"She's not, trust me," Alec says, "I'm connected to Jace, remember? I feel what he feels. If Clary was dead, or hurt, I'd feel- AH!" Alec cuts off and screams, falling to the ground.

"Alexander?" Magnus drops to his knees beside his soulmate, feeling his pain, "Alexander, what is it? Are you hurt? Did you get bitten by a demon?" Alec can't speak, the pain is greater than anything he's ever felt. He pushes down the collar of his shirt, and the rune over his heart is an ugly red color - a very wrong color - and bleeding.

"What rune is that?" Simon asks, looking between the couple, worry and confusion in his voice.

"It's his parabatai rune," Magnus looks up to Simon, his cat eyes meeting Simon's warm, brown ones, "the rune that connects him to Jace."

"Oh," is all the vampire can manage to say.

"He's dead," Alec says, even though he doesn't need to, "or nearly dead. It's like there's a cord that connects us. And it's about to snap." Alec's voice is surprisingly steady for someone who knows his best friend is dying. Alec struggles to his feet, but Magnus stops him and pulls him back down.

"Don't be a hero," the warlock says, pulling him into a hug. The blue eyed Shadowhunter starts to cry. Simon wants to help, to say something, but Andrew puts a hand on his shoulder, "come one, Simon. Leave him to grieve. There's no worse pain than feeling either your parabatai or soulmate bond snap." Simon follows Andrew away. All the demons are gone, the battle taking no more than 15 minutes. However, it was long enough to cause fatalities. People are crying over bodies of lost family members and loved ones. There are Downworlder bodies in the mix as well, being tended to their own kind.

Simon finds Jocelyn and Luke off to the side, sitting together, holding hands. Jocelyn's head is resting on Luke's shoulder. Simon isn't sure if he should interrupt them, but they are among the few familiar faces in the crowd.

"Hi," Simon walks over to the pair, "glad to see you're alright. And awake."

"Hello, Simon," Jocelyn smiles at the boy who has been like a son to her for years, "have a seat. Luke filled me in. I'm sorry that you've been dragged into all of this stuff. This world."

"It's not all that bad," Simon settles in the grass, "I mean, I can still go out in the sun and everything." Simon glances over to Alec and Magnus, the former with a very confused look on his face.

"What's going on over there?" Jocelyn asks, looking where Simon is, over at the soulmates.

"Oh, Alec's parabatai rune-" Simon starts, but isn't really sure what he's supposed to say. Did he have a right to tell them about Jace.

"Is it bleeding?" Jocelyn asks. Simon nods in response, "that's what happened to Valentine when Luke changed into a wolf the first time."

"Well, I was no longer a Shadowhunter," Luke says, "we couldn't be parabatai anymore. Besides, any pain that can be caused to that man is good."

"It also happened to a pair of parabatai I knew back in London in the late 1800's," Magnus appears beside them ,"Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs. Jem was dying. As a child his family had been tortured for information and then were killed. Jem wasn't killed, but he had developed an addiction to a demon poison. He needed to keep taking it to survive, but it was also killing him."

"What happened to him?" Simon asks the warlock, looking past him and noticing Alec is on his feet, talking to his family, no evidence of having been in crippling pain minutes ago.

"He became a Silent Brother," Magnus says, "he made the choice a day or two before he would have died. Will was away when it happened. He thought Jem had died. But he hadn't. And apparently, neither has Jace. Clary must have healed him."

"That's not possible," Luke says, "the only way for that rune to be bleeding is if Jace is either dead or nearly dead. Beyond the help of an iratze."

"Maybe her ability allowed her to discover a stronger healing rune," Magnus suggests, "Anyways, we need to get to Lake Lyn."

"Lake Lyn?" Jocelyn asks, "why?"

"That's where they are," Magnus says, "I'm not sure why." They stand up and follow Magnus, Alec, and a handful of high ranking Clave members through a portal to the Lake, finding Clary and Jace on the sandy shores, sitting and hugging. Valentine's limp body is laying several feet away from them. Most of the Clave members flock to Valentine's body only a few paying attention to Clary and Jace. Alec goes straight to his parabatai.

"I don't understand. I felt you dying, Jace. But you're fine," Alec says, looking at his best friend, his eyes and voice full of concern.

"I think you're over exaggerating," Jace says, "I got a little hurt. And Raziel healed me. But I wasn't going to die."

"But my parabatai rune was bright red and bleeding," Alec explains. Magnus is standing right behind him, "that only happens when-"

"Alec, I'm fine. You probably just accidently cut it or got demon venom on it," Jace calmly explains to Alec, who ends up dropping it. If that's what Jaces says what happened, that's what happened, right?

"Clary!" Jocelyn hurries over and pulls her daughter into her arms, forcing her away from Jace, "I was so worried about you! Are you aright?"

"I'm fine, Mom," Clary says, pulling away from her mother and standing up, "I'm not hurt."

"Good. Why are you at Lake Lyn?" She asks Clary, who knows she is going to have to tell their story to the Clave, so she gives her mom a short answer.

"It's the Mortal Mirror," Clary says, then she starts to get dizzy. Her mother catches her before she can fall over.

"Luke! Can you carry Clary?" Jocelyn asks her soulmate, "she's about ready to pass out. We need to get back."

"Yeah, of course," Luke scoops up the girl who has been like a daughter to him for many years. Jace gets to his feet and leans against Alec. Everyone heads back through portal. Some of the Clave members carry Valentine's body back.

The portal leads them into the Gard. Luke carries Clary up to the Ballistas and Alec forces Jace to go up and get checked out as well. Upon seeing Valentine's body, a sense of relief goes through the Shadowhunters. They are safe now.

"Go home," the Consul tells everyone, "We will interview Clarissa Fairchild and Jace Herondale once they are healed. Be with your family members. If you've lost someone, mourn them. We'll start funeral arrangements in the morning." The room starts to empty as people head home.

Upstairs, Jocelyn and Luke are told to go into the waiting room while they take care of Clary. Magnus and Alec are already there, the latter asleep, using the former as a pillow. Magnus is half asleep.

"Jonathan did this," Jocelyn says quietly, "Valentine used him to take down the Wards. This is all my fault."

"No, it's Valentine's. He made Jonathan into what he is," Luke says, "this isn't your fault. None of us knew what he was doing. That he was experimenting."

"But look at what's happened. Jonathan, Jace, Clary, Alec," Jocelyn says, "they all have different blood, "and what about your dau-"

"Don't," Luke says, cutting her off, "don't bring her up. And none of any of this is your fault."

"Luke, you lost your family," Jocelyn says, "I should have known what he was up to. I should have stopped him. But I didn't. And now there are so many lives lost."

"Jocelyn, what's done is done," Luke takes her hand, "I'd rather we focus on the future, rather than the past. You and Clary are my family. And you always will be. And now we can be together without any fear. Valentine is dead for real and Clary knows the truth. Everything is how it's supposed to be."

"What about Jonathan? He's in Idris, and the angel only knows exactly where he is. He could be planning something. Or maybe Valentine had a backup plan involving him."

"Jocelyn, they'll put the wards back up and keep a close eye on the towers. No one is going to be able to take the Wards back down. There won't be another demonic invasion. And the Clave will find Jonathan. Maybe he'll join our side. He might just need a positive influence."

"I don't know if that'll be enough," Jocelyn says, "you saw him when he was a baby. He had black eyes and radiated evil."

"I think you need some sleep," Luke says, "It's late. Let's go home. Clary will be fine. We can come back first thing in the morning." Jocelyn starts to protest, but she cuts off. Luke is right.

Jocelyn glances over at Magnus and Alec, who are fast asleep, "we should find them a blanket or something first. I don't want to wake them." And they do exactly that. They get a blanket from a nurse and Jocelyn carefully drapes it over them before she and Luke head back to his sister's place for some much needed rest.


	18. Chapter 18

**So as I was writing this, I kept telling myself that this is the last chapter. But it's not. I got an idea while I was writing today. I had already written some of it, but I knew as I wrote more and more, I couldn't end it in this chapter. I don't know how many more I'll write, though.**

 **Disclaimer: *Sigh***

 **Warnings: Cuteness and teen pregnancy**

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Alec is sitting on the couch of his and Magnus's place in Idris. He is working on some paperwork The past year has been peaceful since they took Valentine down. No one has been able to find Jonathan Morgenstern, though. It isn't for a lack of trying, though. Some of the best trackers from both Shadowhunters and Downworlders have been trying to find the demonic boy with no luck. With each day, people get more antsy that he's going to do something. Alec isn't so sure, though. He never caused much trouble. The reason he took down the Wards in because Valentine told him to.

Since Alec and Magnus are key players in the adoption reform, they have their own place in Idris where they live most of the time, although they still New York about every other or every third weekend. Alec is going over the paperwork again on a couple that wants to adopt, on account of infertility, before his visit tomorrow to make sure it would be a safe environment. Magnus should have been home by now, as he is just supposed to be doing a couple follow up visits to check on families and their new kids. However, sometimes things come up, so Alec isn't worried too much.

After he finishes going over the paperwork, Alec heads to the kitchen to make some dinner when he hears the front door open.

"Hey," Alec calls, "I'm in the kitchen. How was your day?

"Pretty normal up until the end," Magnus replies from the entryway, "We need to expand the center."

"I know. We're running out of rooms. But we're also working on getting the kids adopted, remember?"

"Yeah, I know," Magnus says, "but we're completely out of space now." Alec is facing away from Magnus as he walks into the kitchen.

"Magnus, do I want to turn around?" Alec asks his partner, still in front of the stove, cooking.

"It's only for a few nights, Alexander," Magnus says and Alec turns around to find Magnus cradling a baby. A warlock baby, Alec notices upon closer inspection. The baby has dark blue skin.

"Magnus, you know we're not supposed to bring work home," Alec sighs, but isn't truly mad. He knows Magnus wouldn't bring a baby home unless he really had no other choice.

"I know. But like I said, it's only a few nights. And look at his cute little face," Magnus coos, "He's just so cute."

"Mags, you can't get too attached to this baby," Alec reminds him, "we're not keeping him any longer than we need to. I'm assuming you bought some baby stuff home from the orphanage. You can set him up in the guest room. Then wash up for dinner."

"Yep. I've got all the stuff we need," Magnus says. He walks back into the living room and picks up a few bags. Alec's mother had sold the Trueblood manner, as it was too big for a few people, and his father, now the Inquisitor, had moved into the house set aside for his position. His mother had given Magnus and Alec all the furniture from Trueblood Manner for their house, including the baby furniture (which was not at all subtle way of saying she wants grandchildren.) So, now, one of the guest rooms is set up like a nursery, only empty. Alec didn't actually ever think that it would be used. The Institute already had baby stuff in storage, so it wouldn't make sense to send it there. Shadowhunters have kids young, so it is only a matter of a few years before Jace and Clary have a kid.

Magnus comes downstairs as Alec is setting the table for dinner. They sit down and have pasta for dinner and they talk about their days. Magnus tells aLec about how well all the visits went and how happy the couples are and how well the kids are doing. Alec knows the kids by name because he handles most of the paperwork, as well as checking that houses are safe before the couple is allowed to adopt, and then sometimes he takes the kid to go live with his or her new parents.

After dinner, the pair of them relax, watching a movie. When they have time, Magnus shows Alec movies. Magnus loves movies, but Alec had hardly ever seen any growing up. Shadowhunters aren't usually up to date with mundane culture. They've got better things to do. But since it's the evening and there's really nothing to do, they're watching movies. Alec isn't really sure how Magnus got a tv to work in Alicante in the first place, but he's learned not to question the warlock's methods.

About halfway through the movie, Alec hears the baby start crying. He pauses the movie and stands up.

"I'll go see what he needs," Alec says and heads upstairs before Magnus can say anything. Alec goes into the nursery and picks up the baby, "What's wrong, little guy?" He slowly rocks the baby, trying to calm him. However, he keeps crying.

"Are you hungry?" Alec asks as Magnus walks into the room. Magnus snaps his fingers and a bottle appears on the dresser beside Alec.

"I can handle a baby, you know," Alec says, picking up the bottle, and offering it to the little boy, who immediately starts drinking it, "And I think I can manage to make a bottle."

"Yeah, but I brought him home, not you. I should be the one looking after him," Magnus says, walking over to Alec and standing behind him, watching him feed the baby.

"Well, we both live here and taking turns will make both of our lives easier," Alec says, ending the discussion.

And that's what they did. The couple took turns taking care of the baby. Only what was supposed to be a couple days turned into a couple weeks because of an increase in births. They orphanage replaced rooms as quickly as they could get kids adopted.

"They're gonna expand the orphanage," Magnus tells Alec when he gets home from a meeting, "I convinced them. I'm sorry the baby's been here so long. We'll have a bed in the orphanage for him soon."

"Oh," Alec almost sounds disappointed. The baby, who they have nicknamed Blueberry, is in Alec's arms, fast asleep.

"Unless you want to keep him…" Magnus can read Alec like a book.

"Us? Parents?" Alec asks quietly, standing up carefully as to not wake the baby, "are we really the best people to be raising a baby? I'm only 19 and we're both really busy."

"Alexander, you've been taking care of that baby for the past three weeks. He's probably as attached to you as you are to him. I know you care about him. And I think you'd make a great father," Magnus says, "and age doesn't matter. You people die too young anyways. Besides, one of our hospital consults today was on a 13 year old." Another thing that the orphanage staff does is go and visit young Shadowhunters after they have a baby to discuss the pros and cons of giving up the child.

"Did you take the baby from her?" Alec asks, heading upstairs to put the baby in his crib.

"No, actually. She insisted on keeping her," Magnus follows Alec upstairs, "I just hope it was the best choice for the baby, "it can't be easy to raise a kid when you're still one yourself. Alexander, let's adopt the baby."

"You want to?" Alec sets the baby in his crib, then heads back downstairs where they can talk without risking waking the baby up from his nap.

"Yeah. I have to face facts, Alexander. I'm going to lose you someday. But if we keep this baby and raise it, at least once you're gone I'll still have company."

"Well, then you won't forget me," Alec says, seriously considering keeping the baby.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I could never forget about you. Even if I live forever, I will never forget you," Magnus tells him and he meant it.

"My name will eventually fade from your arm," Alec reminds him.

"That's a Shadowhunter thing, not a Downworlder thing. It'll always be there," Magnus says, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Okay," Alec says, "let's do this. Let's adopt the baby."

"Great," Magnus smiles at him, "oh, and I got your Jace and Clary to babysit tonight."

"Why?" Alec looks at Magnus, confused.

"Because we're going out. Halloween is next week and we need to have costumes for the party. The others already have them. It's gonna be an awesome party. Better than any other party you've ever been to."

"Magnus, I'm not-"

"Nope. You're doing this. I got this party set up. I got the Council to agree to it. I had to explain it several times, but they like the idea. So suck it up. We're celebrating. And when we move back to New York, the kid is going out trick or treating every night. Oh, and now that we're keeping him, he needs a name. We can't call him Blueberry forever."

"Warlocks pick their own names," Alec points out, "he'll just change it anyways."

"When he's old enough, it he wants to, he can change it. But until then, we need to name him."

"Tobias?" Alexander suggests, "or maybe James. Or Peter. I'm thinking his middle name could be-"

"His middle name is Alexander. No ifs, ands, or buts," Magnus cuts him off, "plan accordingly."

"Adrian. Adrian Alexander Bane Lightwood," Alec says, "That's his name. It's decided.

"I like it," Magnus says, "we can start the paperwork in the morning." The doorbell rings and Alec gets up to answer, finding Clary and Jace on the other side, as expected.

"Come in. Make yourselves comfortable. The baby is upstairs asleep," Alec lets them in, "please don't wake him up."

"Fine," Clary says, "we'll just hang out down here until he does. I promise."

"Good," Alec says, "we won't be out long."

"Have you ever been shopping with me?" Magnus asks, chuckling, "it'll take a while, trust me."

"Great," Alec and Magnus head out the door, "you know I hate shopping."

"I've noticed. But I will get you to stop wearing sweaters sometime before you die. Even if it's when you get to the point that you've forgotten your own name. Then I'll be dressing you."

"Shadowhunters rarely lose their memories with old age," Alec informs him, "of course, most of us don't live that long. But I think I'll be too busy cleaning up Jace's mistakes to die."

"He's got Clary for that," Magnus says, "it's not your job anymore."

"I'm his parabatai, remember? It'll be my job until he dies. That's the oath. Or until I die. Although if he gets her pregnant anytime soon, Jocelyn will kill him. Or have Luke kill him."

"Jace isn't that stupid," Magnus says, "besides, he's slept with plenty of girls. He never got them pregnant."

"That we know of," Alec jokes, "it's not easy to find Jace unless he wants you to find him."

"Well, glamour runes will do that," Magnus says, "although, I'm surprised he's willing to deprive the world of his hotness."

"I think he's said something like that before," Alec laughs. They go to the store that is selling costumes for Halloween and look around.

"How about this? I pick yours and you pick mine," Magnus suggests, "and we can't know what the other picked until we get changed before the party."

"Fine, but nothing too over the top and no women's costumes," Alec tells him.

"Fine," Magnus crosses his arms, "but I don't care what you pick for me. I'll wear anything."

"Challenge accepted," Alec smirks, then heads off into the store, trying to find the perfect costume.

They spend about an hour in the store, picking out a costume for the other. As they head home, they are both feeling satisfied about the other's costume. Alec has a big smirk on his face and can tell by Magnus's face that the warlock has something planned, but Alec has no clue as to what. They stop and pick up a pizza for dinner on the way home.

When they get home, they find Clary on the couch with Adrian, cuddling him and using baby talk on him. Jace is standing off to the side, looking a little nervous.

"You guys aren't expecting a kid, are you?" Alec looks between them.

"No," Clary says, going back to a normal voice, "but once we're older and get married, we're gonna have a bunch."

"I guess I get to be the cool uncle," Alec takes the baby back from Clary and rocks him slowly.

"You guys should keep him," Clary tells them, "he's totally adorable and you two make great dads."

"Actually, we decided earlier that we're going to," Magnus tells them, wanting to tell someone.

"Aww!" Clary smiles, "have you named him yet, then?"

"Yeah. His name's Adrian," Alec tells them, rocking the little boy.

"That's a cute name. So, did you pick out your costumes?" Clary asks them, "I bet they're awesome."

"We picked each other's and we aren't allowed to know what our costume is until right before the party," Alec tells them, "what about you guys."

"It's a secret, remember?" Clary reminds him. No one is allowed to tell people who they are dressing up as. It's a wait and see thing, "Jace doesn't even know who I'm dressing up as."

"I'm sure it'll be great no matter what," Jace tells her, then glances at the clock, "it's late, Clary. We need to head home."

"Alright," Clary agrees, "goodnight, guys." They all say their goodnights and Clary and Jace head back to where they're staying in Idris for the next few days. Alec rocks Adrian to sleep and puts him back to bed, then sticks Magnus's costume in a Shadowhunter safe - one that you need a specific stele and rune to open. Even if Magnus got his hands on Alec's stele, he would have no way of knowing what rune to draw. Magnus, on the other hand, glamoured the bag that Alec's costume was in so that only Magnus could see the contents of the bag, then stuck it in the back of the closet. They then sit down and watch a movie and eat their pizza, both thinking about Halloween.

* * *

 **Anyone have any costume guesses or ideas for characters? Let me know!**

 **\- TheOtherAvenger**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! What I should be doing during finals week: studying. What I'm actually doing: writing this. I've already taken 3 of my finals anyways, so whatever. I've just got two left as I'm writing this: German and Biology. So, have a chapter. And don't ask me why I'm writing Halloween in the middle of May.**

 **Disclaimer: Would a famous writer be in college? Or if I owned any of the other various characters mentioned?**

 **Warnings: Other fandoms mixed in and you may not completely understand parts of this if you haven't read _Lady Midnight._ Also, extreme fangirling my occur. **

* * *

Halloween comes faster than Alec thought it would. So, a little before they have to leave for the party, Alec and Magnus pull out each other's costumes from hiding and hand each other the bags. Alec leaves their bedroom and head into the bathroom to change. He pulls his costume out of the bag and rolls his eyes. Of course Magnus would pick this for him.

"Seriously, Magnus?" Alec calls from the bathroom, "why? Just why?"

"Speak for yourself," Magnus says, already changed into his costume, having used magic to get changed , "I'm thinking this costume was more for your benefit than mine. Although, I do look fabulous. Just put the costume on. It'll look good. Besides, it suits you. Plus, I can think of a few different ways we can use these costumes to our advantage tonight."

"Fine. Whatever," Alec pulls on the costume and walks out of the bathroom. As soon as he sees Magnus he starts laughing. The warlock is in the French maid costume Alec had picked for him. The dress is like something Izzy would wear - short and leaves a lot of skin exposed. He's also got fishnet stockings and high heal on - making him even taller than Alec. Alec himself is dressed as Robin Hood. His shirt is forest green with a brown vest and his pants are black, as are his boots. He has a quiver strapped to his back and a bow in his hand.

"You look good," Magnus tells him as they head out of the house. Alec doesn't even want to know why Magnus can walk in heels as well as he is.

"Well, these arrows are about as useful as a weapon as your feather duster," Alec tells him, "I should have switched them out for my real bow and arrow."

"Alexander, you're missing the point. Besides, the Wards are back up. Nothing is going to happen at the party. Come on, we have to go meet up with the others. It's basically my party, so we should all be there first." They head over to Luke's place, where Clary and Jace were getting ready and knock on the door. Jocelyn answers dressed in a black shirt and a pink poodle skirt

"Nice costumes, boys," Luke appears behind them, in a mundane police officer costume.

"Did you find your true calling?" Magnus asks Luke, "are you gonna sell the bookstore and go to the police academy?"

"I don't know, are you going to move to France and clean houses?" Luke asks him, "I'll go find Clary and Jace." He heads upstairs to go find the pair.

"Robin hood. Good choice for you," Jocelyn tells Alec, "just don't shoot anyone."

"I didn't pick it. Magnus and I chose for each other. And don't worry, the tips of the arrows couldn't go through a piece of paper."

"I think this party is a great idea. I used to take Clary out trick or treating when she was a kid," Jocelyn smiles.

"I thought it would be fun. I used to have Halloween parties all the time," Magnus says as Clary and Jace come down the stairs. The latter is dressed up as Captain America. He's got a red, white, and blue jumpsuit on and a brown belt with multiple pouches. He also has a mask that goes over his whole face that resembles the hero's helmet. In his hand is Captain America's shield. Clary, on the other hand, has her red hair in braids and is dressed as Anna from Frozen. Magnus and Alec had had a Disney movie marathon a few weeks back. Alec had actually really liked most of the movies, Frozen included.

"Nice costume," Jace looks at Magnus.

"Not to bad yourself, Cap," Magnus tells him, then looks at Clary, "hello, your highness."

"Hello, Madam. Are you here to clean the house?" Clary teases, "Where's Adrian? I would have thought you would have dressed him up and brought him along."

"Ragnor is babysitting," Alec says, "Adrian is a little too young. Plus, this party is supposed to be a night off for us."

"And a very fun one at that," Magnus says, smirking at Alec, then turns back to Clary and Jace, "come one. Let's go. We need to get there early."

"Alright, let's go," Clary says, then calls inside, "bye, Mom!"

"Bye Clary! Stay safe. We'll be at the party in a little while," Jocelyn calls from somewhere inside.

"What about Simon and Izzy?" CLary asks, closing the door behind them as they head out.

"We'll pick them up on the way there. They aren't far from where the party is," Magnus says as they head out. They head over to Robert's house, where Simon and Izzy are. Simon answers the door in an off white shirt, brown pants, a leather jacket, a satchel across his shoulder, a fedora, and a whip curled up, attached to one of his belt loops.

"Great costume, Simon," Clary smiles, "you look just like Indiana Jones."

"That was the point," Simon tells her, "how are you, your highness? And why is Magnus in a French maid costume."

"Alec and Magnus picked out each other's costumes," Clary explains to him, "where's Izzy?"

"RIght here," Izzy appears in the doorway. She's wearing a wedding gown that is dirty, ripped, and has blood on it and she was carrying a bouquet of black roses. Plus, she's covered in zombie make-up.

"Zombie bride," Simon turns to face her, seeing her in her costume for the first time, "nice. Very convincing."

"Alright, let's head out. The party is in a disused house. The location was actually the Clave's idea. Now, let's go. We need to be there first," Magnus says. They all head to the house the party is out. The decorations are all up. Magnus had done so earlier in the day. The house looks haunted, inside and out. Caterers are just finishing up setting out the food when they show up.

"I didn't know there were Shadowhunter caterers," Simon says, noticing them. They are all standing in the threshold of the house and can see into the room the party is in.

"Well, they do have weddings and parties here," Magnus reminds him, "plus, not all of them are Shadowhunter. Some of them are faeries. But don't worry, nothing will turn you into something else unless it's labeled to do so. So just pay attention."

"Thanks for the heads up," Clary tells him, "I don't feel like turning into a rat. Or worse. Not my idea of a good party."

"Drink this," Magnus hands them each a bottle from a table near the door, "everyone has to."

"What's it do?" Jace asks, eyeing the green liquid.

"It will make you get into character for the party. It will make you act like what you're dressed as. I figured everyone should lighten up."

"I'm not going to want to eat brains, am I?" Izzy asks.

"No, it doesn't get rid of your humanity or your common sense. Or your ability to speak English."

"Sounds fun," Clary says and is the first to swallow the liquid, followed by Jace, "oh, look! Chocolate!" Clary pulls Jace away and into the room the party is in as guests start to show up for the party. A sign over the table tells guests they must drink the potion before they can physically get into the room the party is in. Alec, Izzy, Simon, and Magnus all drink it and enter the party.

As the party fills up, Alec sits down at a table, eating Halloween themed food and looking at everyone else's costumes. Last he saw Magnus, the warlock was helping to keep the room cleaned. Jace and Clary sit down at the table with him, Clary singing to herself. Jace pulls out her chair and pushes it back in after she sits down.

"Hey Alec. How are you?" Jace asks him. He must have acquired some of Captain America's politeness.

"I feel like the world is a corrupt place and that the world shouldn't be controlled by the rich and people shouldn't be starving to death."

"I agree," Jace says, "there are so many villains in the world. That's why I agreed to the experiment they did on me that gave me my abilities. I just wanted to be able to help. To end the war."

"Hey, you know what I do when I'm feeling sad?" Clary asks, eating something made out of chocolate, "Sing. It'll make you feel better. Hey, I wonder if Elsa is around." Before either can say anything, Clary stands up and wanders off in pursuit of her character's sister. Alec is sure he saw someone dressed as Elsa. He thought it might have been Helen Blackthorn, but he hadn't gotten a good look at her.

"Have either of you boys been drinking?" Luke takes Clary's seat.

"Yeah, but I'm old enough," Alec says.

"I can't get drunk," Jace says, "ever since I got the serum. Besides, neither of us are going to be driving. There's no cars in Alicante."

"Alright, but I'll be keeping an eye on you two," Luke warns them before Jocelyn comes over and grabs his arm.

"Come on, officer, let's go do some dancing!" She pulls him back to the dance floor. The whole party goes like that. People come and go, talking to Alec. Because of the drink, everyone is in character. This is a little problematic when a girl in a monkey costume starts swinging in the rafters, but most people found it funny. Eventually, Clary comes back and pulls him out of his chair and to the dance floor and makes her dance with him. She is singing along to the music. Alec isn't sure if Clary is actually a good singer, or if it is just an effect of the drink. He notices Jace talking to a vampire in a Bucky costume, probably about freedom and patriotic things. There are a few Shadowhunters dressed in cliche faerie, witch, vampire, and werewolf costumes, but in a more satirical way that anything.

"Are you having fun?" Clary asks him. She's even more bubbly than usual. Alec wonders how long this potion will last. If it lasts until the morning, almost everyone will get a good night's sleep, because none of the couple's costumes really go together - a result of the 'keep your costume a secret' rule Magnus had made. Still, Alec liked the rule because he got to see a lot of really cool costumes.

"Yeah, I am," Alec smiles, "this party was a really great idea on Magnus's part. I'm just surprised so many Shadowhunters went along with it."

"Are you Robin Hood?" a boy and a girl, both around 12, come up to him.

"Yeah, I am," he looks at them, "and who are you two?"

"I love the story of Robin Hood. It's one of my favorite books," the girl tells him, "I'm supposed to be little red riding hood." The girl's blond hair is in braids. She's wearing a red and white dress and a red cape with a hood. She's also carrying a small picninc basket.

"Well, you certainly look like her," he smiles at her, then looks at the boy, "what about you?"

"I'm Poseidon," he says. He's wearing a white and blue toga and holding a plastic trident. A crown is sitting in his dark hair.

"Greek mythology, right?" Alec asks.

"Yeah. My dad said we could pick our own costumes, but that he'd prefer we were dressed as characters from Greek mythology. He loves it for some reason," he says, then turns to his friend, "come on, Emma, let's go get something to eat." Alec realizes from his behavior and the two kids' that the potion must be starting to wear off.

Alec checks the time and notices that it is getting kinda late. Maybe Magnus made it do the potions would wear off before everyone starts heading home.

After a few songs, the DJ stops playing and picks up the microphone.

"Is everyone having a good time tonight?" he asks and gets loud cheering in response, "well, I'm gonna hand it over to the man responsible for this amazing night."

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention?" Magnus is standing on the little stage the DJ is set up on, "for those of you who don't know me, my name is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I also work at the orphanage. Don't worry, the maid thing is just a side job. I'm fully committed to my job. And I think you'll find your character potions are wearing off. I figured it would be best for everyone if you didn't wander home acting like a character instead of yourself. Also, at this time, I'd like to ask my good friend Ragnor to bring my special guest foreword." The warlock, who is dressed up as a monk, walks onto the stage and hands Magnus his son - who is dressed up in a little suit. Alec stands up and moves towards the stage, curious as to why Magnus had Ragnor bring Adrian to the party.

"Also, I'd like you to meet my son, Adrian. My soulmate and I adopted him when the orphanage didn't have space for him, and then we fell in love with him. Love in itself is a strange thing. Ever since I was a kid, over 300 years ago, and his name appeared on my arm, I've been waiting and waiting to meet him. I fell in love him centuries before he was even born. Then when I met him, he was more amazing than I ever imagined he would be. I can't even picture a future without him. But, I know I will lose him some day, which is why I want to spend as much time with him as possible until then. So, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello and welcome to the end of Burnt. I know, it's sad, but I have another Malec story in the works. This chapter is technically an epilogue, so it's shorter than the other chapters. Anyways, I want to thank anyone who took the time to read this story. It really mean a lot to me, you guys. I've never had a story this successful before. I love you guys.**

 **Note 7/16/16: This is not a new chapter, I'm just fixing a mistake that was pointed out to me in the chapter and addressing some of the comments I got, which I will do at the end of the chapter, as to not spoil the story for any new readers.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing's changed.**

 **Warnings: Strong Malec feels and religious(ish)holiday mentions.**

* * *

 **5 Years Later**

"Alexander! Adrian! Rafe! Come on, we're going to be late for the party!" Magnus calls to his family.

"Calm down," Alec walks out into the living room of their loft and kisses his husband. Magnus happily returns the kiss, but slowly pulls away, remembering that they have someplace to be.

"Remind me again why I'm dressed up as cupid," Alec says, looking down at his outfit, "I look weird."

"Because this year's family theme is Holidays and you got Valentine's Day," Magnus tells him, adjusting his Santa hat, "I think you make an adorable cupid."

"These arrows don't even have a point! They end in hearts," Ale pulls one from his quiver, "and I'm wearing a toga with a sash made of hearts. I look weird."

"Well, we found true love, it's only right that you help other people, Alec," Magnus tells him.

"Why did you have to start this tradition?" Alec asks him, "out of all the traditions, you had to pick this one."

"Because I needed a way to ask you to marry me," Magnus reminds him, "which you did, lucky for me."

"We're soulmates. Of course we were going to get married," Alec rolls his eyes.

"You took like an hour to say yes!" Magnus exclaims, "I was up on the stage, waiting for an answer. Everyone was staring!"

"Magnus, I told you, it was like two minutes. And it wasn't because I was making a decision. It was because I was shocked. I wasn't expecting it was all. I knew from the first time I met you that I wanted to marry you."

"I remember than part. I was there at our wedding. I listened to your vows."

"I'm a bunny!" Adrian smiles, hopping out into the living room with a basket of plastic eggs, "hippity hoppity! Does the Easter bunny mind that I'm dressed up as him?"

"Of course not, Adrian," Alec smiles at him, "Papa and I made sure to ask the Easter bunny if it was okay for you to dress up as him."

"Okay!" Adrian smiles and continues to hop around the general area in his white rabbit costume, his bunny ears flopping around.

"Raphael, hurry up!" Alec calls, "we have to head over to the Institute so we can portal to Idris!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Raphael walks into the room. His outfit is mostly black, but he's got a white collar and part of his sleeves are white. He's got a black belt with a brass buckle around his waist. His shoes are black as well with brass buckles on them. His hat is white with with a white stripe and a buckle.

"You make an adorable Pilgrim," Magnus says.

"Why did I get Thanksgiving?" Raphael says.

"Because that's the one that you drew from the bucket when we planning out this party," Magnus reminds him, then turns to Alec, "I wonder what holidays Jace and Clary and the twins got. Same with Izzy and Simon."

"Well, we're missing Halloween, St. Patrick's Day, President's Day, New Year's Day, Fourth of July, and Mother's Day," Alec tells him, "Jace and I picked the holidays, remember?"

"I know. Why Mother's Day?" Magnus asks.

"Honestly, the chance to see Jace dressed up as a woman tempted me to pick it," Alec laughs, "I thought it would be hilarious."

"Alright, well, we need to go," Magnus says. The four of them go to the Institute and find Clary and Jace, each holding one of their almost two year old twins. Isabelle and Simon are talking to them, holding hands. As they walk over, everyone turns to face them. As soon as Alec sees his parabatai, they both start laughing at the other. Jace is dressed up as Uncle Sam. His pants have vertical red and white stripes. He's got on a red bow tie on top of a blue vest with white stars.. Underneath his vest is a white dress shirt. He's also wearing a blue jacket that goes to almost his knees in the back, but it short in the front. His tall hat has vertical red and white stripes and a blue band around it with white stars. The hat also has fake white hair covering up Jace's blond hair and he has on a fake beard, but it's not as long as Magnus's Santa beard.

"Nice wings," Jace laughs, "and I love the hearts."

"You look like an American flag threw up on you," Alec retorts and soon the best friends are laughing like old times. His and Clary's son, Patrick, is in Jace's arms, dressed up as a mini Abe Lincoln, right down to the beard and top hat.

"Nice costumes," Magnus tells Clary, taking Lily, Patrick's twin sister, from Clary. The little girl is dressed as a pumpkin, which works with her bright red hair. Jace had been a little disappointed when both twins turned out to be redheads. Clary herself is dressed in all green with a bit of gold. She's got a green hat on as well. In her arm that wasn't holding Lily is a pot of gold.

"It suits you," Magnus says, "are you sure you're not actually part Leprechaun?"

"Well, you are old enough to be Santa, now aren't you?" Clary shoots back at him and they both smile. Clary hugs him, "how have you been? I love the costumes."

"Good, thank you," Magnus smiles, "and thank you. I put a lot of work into those costumes."

"You got them at the Halloween store, didn't you?" Clary asks him.

"Yep," Magnus says, "it's hard to be a fashion designer with two kids that need you."

"Tell me about it. I don't have much time for my art anymore," Clary says, "when I do draw, I only seem to draw Jace and the twins. Although, I need to talk to you an Alec later about something."

"Hey, um, can you make the portal so we can head to the party?" Simon walks over. He's wearing a long, blue dress with white polka dots. A white apron is tied around his waist. He's also wearing black high heels and has a baby doll in one arm.

"Okay, _Mom_. I'll do that now," Magnus says, then glances over at Izzy. She's got on a short, sequined silver dress. A black feather boa is draped around her neck. Her tiara also has come feathers at the base and has the words 'Happy New Year!' written one in all caps in enough pink glitter to make Magnus proud. She's wearing sunglasses that display the year and has noisemakers in her purse and a(n) (empty) bottle of champagne in her hand. Magnus goes to work and opens up the portal, which leads right to the place the party is at. It's still in the same building the originally was. The building had been changed to be used for parties. Magnus and Alec had had their wedding reception in there, as well.

People from Institutes all over the world are there at the party. Magnus and Alec immediately spot Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn from Los Angeles and walk over to the pair after bringing Rafe and Adrian to the kids' room of the party so they could hang out with their friends.

"Hey," Magnus says, "how are you two? I love the costumes."

"Thanks," Helen says, "we drew the _Inside Out_ card. So, if you see a bunch of kids dressed as emotions, that's why. Aline and I got the role of the parents, as you can see."

"Cool. Hey, even the band is dressed up," Alec looks up onto the stage. The lead singers are dressed as Anna and Elsa and the other band members are dressed up as Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and Hans.

"Oh they're from the Berlin Institute," Helen says, "pretty good, right. Berlin's one of the bigger Institute so they got 'Newer Disney Movie' as their category. Plus they have that band. They play a lot of concerts here, actually. We've got them booked for our wedding in the Spring."

"I love weddings," Magnus says, "we will so be there."

"Good. Glad to hear it," Aline smiles at the pair, "we should go check on all the kids. We'll see you later."

"Clary said she had something important to talk to us about," Magnus says to alec once the two girls are gone, "maybe we should find her."

"Can't important wait? I want to enjoy this party," Alec says, pulling Magnus to the dance floor as a slow song starts playing. It is definitely a weird sight watching cupid and Santa Claus slow dance, but no weirder than a couple dressed up as Dumbledore and Gandalf dancing as well. Alec recognizes them as being from the London Institute. They must have picked out the 'Famous Wizards' category. Although, there are also some popular tv and movie characters dancing around. The Downworlders are also always invited to the party. Every year, the vampires and werewolves pull the joke as dressing up as book, tv, and movie characters of the other species. Everyone thought it was hilarious, especially the vamps and werewolves. Also, each year, the faeries, as a joke, would get mundane fairy costumes just to mock the inaccuracies. Alec and Magnus spend most of the night with each other on the dance floor.

"Attention," Luke stands up on the stage, Jocelyn at his side. Luke is dressed as Dracula and Jocelyn as a vampire bride, "I'd just like to take a moment to honor the two people who got these parties started. Magnus and Alec Bane - Lightwood. Thanks to them, relations between Shadowhunters and Downworlders are better than ever. And, demonic attacks are lower than they've been in centuries. Plus, the two of them, as you all know, have played a big part in the adoption system here in Idris. Let's give them a round of applause." The crowd starts cheering and clapping for them. Alec and Magnus look at each other and smile.

"We were just doing the right thing," Magnus says when the crowd calms down, "if we all do something to make the world a better place, no matter how small, all those little things together will make a big change in this world. But enough with the deep stuff. Let's get back to partying!" The crowd cheers again and the music starts back up. Alec and Magnus go down the steps of the stage to find Clary waiting for them.

"Can we talk outside for a few minutes?" Clary asks them.

"Sure," Alec says. The pair follow Clary outside the party and far away enough so that they can talk in a quiet environment, "what's up?"

"This," Clary pulls a piece of a paper with a rune out of her pocket, "I haven't actually came up with a new one in a while, then this one came to me in a dream."

"What's it mean?" Alec asks, looking over the symbol on the piece of paper. He could tell just by the look of it that it is powerful, but he's never seen it before.

"Immortality."

* * *

 **Note: Okay, firstly, this is not meant to be a cliffhanger. I wanted to leave you guys off thinking after I ended this story. Secondly, Simon and Izzy just don't have kids yet. They will in the future. Honestly, I just ran out of holidays I could think of that you can dress up as. Thirdly, thank you to all the readers that have either been here since chapter one, discovered it in the middle, or are reading this way after I finished this story. You guys are awesome. Lastly, if anyone out there is a Marvel fan, I've got some great stories written and a few in the process of being written. Check them out.**

 **\- TheOtherAvenger**


End file.
